Crush in Rush
by dbyhun
Summary: [COMPLETE with bonus chapter] Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan. / EXO / HunHan / GS / Remake dari novel Santhy Agatha.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. Jadi, Jangan panggil saya plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sehun meletakkan peralatan kerjanya, dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, dari kamar penthousenya yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi gedung itu. Mobil-mobil di bawah hanyalah tampak bagaikan titik-titik berwarna-warni yang bergerak lalu yang tidak menarik.<p>

Sehun membunuh rokoknya di asbak dan mendengus, hidup sungguh membosankan. Dia memang bisa dikatakan lelaki yang sangat beruntung.

Di usia yang kedua puluh enamnya, Sehun bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai puncak kehidupannya sebagai seorang arsitek jenius. Dia tidak perlu mencari pendapatan, semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menggunakan jasanya, bisa dikatakan dia hanya tinggal duduk dan uang datang kepadanya. Yah, dan yang lain-lain kemudian mengikuti datang kepadanya karena dia punya uang.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya. Dia memutuskan akan keluar dan mencari secangkir kopi di kedai yang buka hingga tengah malam. Insomnia ini seolah sudah menjadi sahabatnya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk merenung dalam kesendiriannya.

Begitu turun dari lift di lantai paling bawah, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di lobby. penjaga pintu di depan tersenyum kepadanya, dia sudah biasa melihat Sehun keluar tengah malam, berjalan kaki menuju cafe terdekat dan baru pulang hingga menjelang pagi.

Dengan langkah tenang, sambil menyulut kembali rokoknya untuk melawan udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya, Sehun menuju ke cafe di ujung jalan yang selalu menjadi tempat nikmatnya untuk merenung dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang harum dan lezat.

Dia memilih tempat duduk favoritnya-di pojok yang sedikit tersembunyi-membuatnya leluasa duduk dan berpikir sepanjang malam sambil menyesap kopinya.

Seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kedatangannya langsung

mendekatinya dan menawarkan buku menu. Meskipun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesan oleh Sehun, secangkir espresso yang kental dan menguarkan aroma kopi yang tajam. Sehun akan memesan setidaknya tiga cangkir sampai menjelang dia meninggalkan cafe itu ketika dini hari.

.

Lalu dia melihat perempuan itu sedang membersihkan sebuah meja berminyak sisa pengunjung sebelumnya.

.

Sehun selama ini sering melihat perempuan mungil itu mengambil shift malamnya sebagai pelayan cafe ini. Sepertinya dia khusus di bagian bersih-bersih mengingat sebagian besar pekerjaannya adalah membersihkan segala sesuatunya, piring kotor, meja, bahkan mengepel lantai.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengernyit, seberapa sulitkah hidup perempuan itu sampai dia mengerjakan pekerjaan berat macam ini, di shift malam pula?

Sehun hampir tidak pernah merasakan hidup berkekurangan, karena itulah dia merasa tidak bisa memahami apa yang terpampang di depannya.

Perempuan itu sangat mungil, jemarinya kelihatan rapuh untuk bekerja sekeras itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran Sehun berkelana ke masa lalunya, kepada tubuh mungil yang dulu pernah ada di pelukannya, yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi digapainya. Benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, bayangan masa lalu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilupakannya sekarang.

Perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika melihat perempuan itu membawa begitu banyak piring dan gelas dalam satu nampan. Lengan kecilnya tampak rapuh, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan terhuyung-huyung.

Sehun berdecak tak senang, menyadari bahwa pelayan lain -yang notabene laki-laki- tidak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk membantu perempuan ini. Dengan jengkel dia berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus dan tegas, mengambil nampan itu dari tangan si perempuan.

"Kau akan menjatuhkan dan memecahkan semua piring dan gelas ini kalau kau membawanya sekaligus seperti itu."

Sehun bergumam dingin, menatap ke bawah, ke arah perempuan itu yang mendongak menatapnya sambil ternganga kaget.

Seorang pelayan pria yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri,

melemparkan tatapan marah kepada si perempuan, lalu mengambil nampan yang penuh itu dari tangan Sehun sambil meminta maaf,

"Maafkan pelayan kami Tuan, merepotkan anda."

Sehun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah pelayan pria itu, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak berkata apapun. Dia menatap perempuan mungil yang menatapnya dengan gugup itu.

"Gomawo." suara perempuan itu terdengar pelan dan takut-takut, seketika membangkitkan perasaan asing dalam benak Sehun.

"Tidak masalah." gumamnya parau, lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kursinya, Dia merasakan perempuan mungil itu masih menatapnya sebelum kemudian terbirit-birit masuk ke bagian belakang cafe.

Sehun duduk lagi dan menyesap espressonya, Merenung. Malam ini terasa begitu panjang setelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan meletakkan tas ranselnya dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu dengan lelah. Jam tujuh pagi dan dia baru sampai di rumah setelah menyelesaikan shift malamnya di cafe tempatnya bekerja.<p>

Hidup memang keras terhadapnya, sebatang kara di dunia ini, dia harus berjuang sendirian bahkan hanya untuk bisa makan setiap harinya. Luhan dibesarkan di panti asuhan selama sembilan belas tahun lamanya, hingga kemudian ketika penjaga asrama panti, seorang laki-laki tua yang mesum menyadari kecantikan di balik tubuhnya yang mulai bertumbuh, Luhan merasakan dorongan kuat untuk pergi dari panti itu.

Sampai akhirnya, sang penjaga panti berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya, dengan menjebaknya masuk di ruang kerjanya yang sepi di siang hari. Untunglah sebelum penjaga panti itu sempat berbuat yang tidak- tidak kepadanya, orang-orang datang, membuat penjaga panti itu melepaskannya sambil mengancamnya untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapa-siapa.

Karena kalau Luhan berani mengadupun, tidak ada yang akan percaya kepadanya.

Penjaga panti itu terkenal sangat baik dan sayang anak-anak, semua orang percaya dan menyukainya, sedangkan Luhan waktu itu hanyalah remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang ketakutan.

Apalah dayanya?

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan selalu didera rasa takut dan was-was, dan kemudian dia memutuskan lebih baik dia meninggalkan panti itu. Suatu malam dengan berbekal baju seadanya, ijazah SMU dan sedikit uang tabungan dari kerja part timenya di kantin sekolah, Luhan melarikan diri dari panti itu, tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Luhan berpikir bahwa hidup akan lebih bersahabat di luar panti untuknya.

Nyatanya tidak.

Luhan harus berjuang keras di awal-awal pelariannya, ternyata mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu. Pada awalnya, Luhan diterima bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah cafe, dengan gaji yang sedikit. Sisa uang tabungannya dipakainya untuk menyewa kamar yang sangat kecil berukuran satu kali dua meter untuk tempatnya bernaung setiap malam.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Luhan menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci piring, uang itu hanya cukup untuk makan. sedangkan di akhir bulan, Luhan harus mempunyai uang untuk membayar sewa kamarnya, ditambah dengan kebutuhan lain-lain yang harus dipikirkannya.

Ijazah SMAnya ternyata tidak memberikannya keberuntungan karena banyak peminat pekerjaan dengan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan standar gaji yang sama yang menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan peluang pekerjaan.

Jadi Luhan mencoba bertahan.

Siang dia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring, malamnya dia bekerja lagi di sebuah cafe 24 jam menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Untunglah pada akhirnya rumah makan yang mempekerjakannya menaikkannya menjadi waitress dengan gaji yang lebih memadai, sehingga Luhan tidak perlu bekerja dobel lagi.

Luhan melepaskan pekerjaan malamnya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih restoran dan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam cukup melelahkan, karena tamu cafe kebanyakan datang di malam hari, juga tidak ada pembedaan gender pekerja, sehingga Luhan harus mampu melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa dipegang oleh waitress laki-laki.

Karena itulah dia selalu pulang bekerja dengan keadaan remuk redam.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu melakukan dobel pekerjaan dan tidak perlu cemas memikirkan uang sewa kamarnya.

Luhan mendesah dan menatap langit-langit kamar sempitnya yang menguning. Sekarang usianya sudah duapuluh tahun, dan selama itulah Luhan menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

_._

_Adakah orang lain yang dilahirkan untuk __sendirian seperti dirinya?_

.

Luhan meringis pedih.

Kadangkala dia sering melihat keluarga yang datang untuk makan bersama di cafe, tampak bahagia bersama, terikat satu sama lain. Perasaan iri yang pedihpun akan langsung menyeruak di dadanya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga?

Dan kepedihannya akan makin dalam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya.

Tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat keibuan kepadanya, tidak ada ayah yang menjaganya sebagai anak perempuan tersayang. Semua kebahagiaan itu adalah milik orang lain, bukan miliknya.

Dengan pedih Luhan bergelung di atas ranjang, seperti posisi janin yang baru lahir. Mencoba menenggelamkan pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu mengganggunya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa hidup, bernafas dan menghirup udara pagi dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang sehat.

Itu adalah anugerah yang harus selalu disyukurinya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Luhan mencoba tidur, melemaskan urat-uratnya yang pegal, mempersiapkan untuk masuk bekerja lagi malam nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan terlambat datang bekerja!<p>

.

Dengan napas terengah Luhan setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Luhan pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi.

Dia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm. Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya.

Luhan terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Luhan membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Luhan bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sekali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Luhan, mencoba membuktikan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat Luhan terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu. Tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya-

.

-Sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

.

.

_Aku akan mati..._

.

.

.

.

.

**Lanjut atau selesai?**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

.

.

Bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yang belum selesai tapi saya malah ngeremake fanfic ini. Maaf yaa?

Mood saya buat ngelanjutin fanfic yang lain lagi turun. Jadi sebagai gantinya saya bawa fanfic ini yang merupakan remake-an dari novelnya kak Santhy Agatha. Penulis favorit saya :3 . Semua karyanya bagus-bagus banget.

Tapi sayang dia udah jarang muncul lagi di dunia pernovelan /?.

.

Awalnya saya bingung dengan castnya. Pilihannya yaitu KaiHun, HunHan, KaiSoo atau ChanSoo. Karna... Saya ngeshipperin mereka semua huhuhu (Termasuk SuLay dan Kray)

.

Tapi akhirnya saya pilih HunHan karna eumm... Jujur aja, Saya kangen sama Luhan.

.

Kalau responnya baik saya akan melanjutkan dan fast update tentu saja.

.

Jadi

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me a plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan mati...<em>

_._

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir. Tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan membuka matanya, Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Luhan mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Dia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Luhan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."

Pipi Luhan memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." Luhan bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Luhan menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Luhan berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Jongdae, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Luhan datang,

"Kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini."

Gumamnya dalam senyuman, Jongdae memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "Pak manager sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Luhan melongok ke balik punggung Jongdae, mencari-cari sosok Yongguk, Manager cafe yang galak itu. Jongdae tergelak melihat tingkah Luhan,

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Luhan, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Luhan segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati Yongguk sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Luhan melangkah keluar.

Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata Yongguk yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Luhan,

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Luhan hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan Yongguk di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut,

"Maafkan pak... saya... saya kesiangan." Luhan sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Sementara seperti yang sudah diduganya, Yongguk malahan semakin marah mendengar alasannya,

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!"

Dan kemudian, Yongguk memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Entah berapa jam dia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan dia harus semangat. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya, Yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.<p>

Sehun mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh ayahnya, apalagi mengingat ibunya seorang asia yang hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

_Kesalahan masa muda_ . .Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya. Sehun tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Korea.

Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Korea. Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamil sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri.

Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Korea dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kalangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga.

Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan Sehun, anak lelaki dengan kulit yang sangat putih dan mata berwarna coklat.

Sehun lebih mengakui Donghae sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang- orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Donghae dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Sehun benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian.

Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Sehun sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Sehun, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif swasta karena beberapa lama kemudian pengacaranya menelepon Sehun, mengatakan bahwa ayah Sehun mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London.

Sehun meradang.

Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Sehun menerimanya? Sehun sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Sehun, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Sehun mengangkat telephone itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Sehun mengucapkan "halo".

Sehun mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening.

Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya Sehun kepada ayahnya. Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri,

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "Yang perlu anda tahu, isteri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

.

.

.

Sehun memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Sehun bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan isterinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis.

Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu datang lagi. Luhan mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi areal dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.<p>

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"Mengintip apa?"

Tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan jengkel.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Luhan setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Jongdae yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Jongdae terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu, "Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Jongdae mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kalau tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi Luhan langsung merah padam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan... tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan Luhan memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!"

Suara Yongguk yang galak mengagetkan Luhan dan Jongdae, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu. Dengan ragu, Luhan membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut, dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa perempuan sepertimu bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam Sehun dengan suara datar, menatap Luhan dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya.

Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Luhan ada di dekat meja tempat Sehun duduk, karena itu Sehun bisa bergumam pelan dan bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan dia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, dia memalingkan mukanya,

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan."

Sehun kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Luhan, "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada perempuan lugu seperti dirinya?

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan was-was, "Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMA di desa, Ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMA dan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama.."

"Pergi dari mana?" lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin baginya Luhan adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Luhan mendongakkan dagunya, "Dari panti asuhan."

Dia melirik tidak nyaman kepada Sehun, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan Yongguk tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "Saya harus pergi."

"Tunggu." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Sehun dan melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena Yongguk menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, Luhan membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Selembar uang merah seratus ribuan...

Luhan bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu. Lalu dia tertegun. Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada...

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

Seperti janji saya kalau chapter sebelumnya mendapat respon yang bagus maka saya akan melanjutkannya di tambah dengan fast update juga ^^

.

**Thanks to :**

.

Riho Kagura, lisnana1, tchandra07 tc, nisaramaidah28, ruixi1, rika-chan, OSH KAP, levy c fiverz, Guest, Babydeer940412, park sehan, mrs kim ryeong, selukr, kihae forever, Syifa Nurqolbiah, Baby Kim, Frozen Peony, Oh Lu-Yan, niasw3ty, NoonaLu, jejeosh.

.

Thanks juga buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite ff ini.

.

Kecepatan (?) update ff ini tergantung dari responnya. Kalau bagus maka saya akan update cepat.

Jadi,

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me a plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Sehun menahan keinginannya cafe itu lagi. Perempuan pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari.

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada perempuan pelayan itu.

Dia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga dia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi perempuan pelayan itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Sehun memberikan uang kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit merasa lega, mungkin perempuan itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Sehun, tetapi dia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar. .. kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkan perempuan itu?

Dengan marah Sehun meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, dia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Dia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, -tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam dia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat gadis pelayan itu bekerja, ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift perempuan itu selesai jam lima pagi?

Sehun tahu karena dia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik dia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat. Sehun meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya pening, dia menghela napas panjang. Gawat sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Luhan sedang lemah sehingga dia mudah tertular.

Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri.

Luhan menunggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Luhan merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin.

Dia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu lalang, dan taxi yang beberapa diantaranya memberi isyarat pada Luhan, membuat Luhan harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup.

Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, berjalan ke jalan besar sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Oh ya ampun, dan dia harus berdiri di dingin ini selama beberapa lama, angkutan yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa barang-barang milik pedagang pasar pagi, Luhan juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para pedagang dan barang bawaannya nanti, sementara dia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Luhan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Luhan merasa cemas.

Dia tidak boleh sakit... dia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan Yongguk untuk memecatnya...

Mata Luhan mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana.

Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Luhan hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Itu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu...tiba-tiba Luhan teringat, dia merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus ribuan berwarna merah yang sudah lecek tidak karuan.

Entah berapa ratus kali Luhan tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang dia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberap lama, berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu.

Luhan ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, harga steak itu sendiri lima puluh ribu, dia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan.

Lalu Luhan akan memikirkan

cara lain, dia membayangkan membeli gaun yang sangat indah di toko baju yang sering dilewatinya kemarin... tetapi lagi-lagi Luhan membatalkan niatnya, dia masih belum butuh gaun, meskipun dekil dan jelek, gaun-gaunnya masih pantas dipakai, lagipula Luhan bekerja mengenakan seragam yang disediakan untuk cafe dan dia juga tidak punya teman yang akan mengajaknya keluar-keluar, jadi Luhan tidak membutuhkan gaun yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Luhan tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini.

Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di film-film itu?

Luhan begidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya, semiskin apapun Luhan, dia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk pangeran impiannya nanti... yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Luhan melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan

menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi dia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"Apa?" lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Luhan.

"Kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak ..." Luhan menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, "Ini uangmu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit, "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Luhan sebelum dia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan..."

Dokter pribadi Sehun menemui Sehun setelah memeriksa perempuan pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya.

Sehun terpaksa membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"Oke, terimakasih dokter." Sehun menjawab sopan dan mengantar dokter itu ke pintu. Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi,

"Di mana kau menemukan perempuan itu, Sehun?" dokter itu sudah mengenal Sehun cukup lama karena dia dulu menjadi dokter keluarga sejak orang tua Sehun masih hidup, karena itu dia menganggap Sehun hampir seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit... dan juga sepertinya dia kurang gizi."

Hati Sehun terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"Dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, jangan kuatir dok, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, dia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana dia?

Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan Cafe tempat dia bekerja itu. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Luhan menatap sekeliling lagi dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa dia sendirian di dalam kamar ini.

Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari?

Luhan melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, dia benar-benar demam ternyata, Luhan mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya.

Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Luhan beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sehun meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang, "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, maafkan, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya,

"Terimakasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika dia menelan ludahnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Oh Sehun."

Luhan meragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya macam Sehun merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? tetapi dia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Sehun,

"Aku Xi Luhan."

"Luhan." Sehun mengulang nama Luhan lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum, "Kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengan nampan berisi gelas air.

Luhan menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Sehun kembali. "Terimakasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak repot kok." Sehun menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah."

Mata Luhan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam... "Apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan ke jam dinding itu, "Jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu."

Sehun memandang sekeliling kamar, "Memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram."

"Oh Astaga." Luhan malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun, dia mulai panik, melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri, "Aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat."

Luhan berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemah seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuat, membuatnya kembali limbung. Sehun yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya,

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? Shift malam pula! "

dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Sehun setengah mendorong Luhan hingga tubuh perempuan itu kembali terbaring di ranjang. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat,

"Bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"Shhh.." Sehun menghentikan kalimat Luhan, "Minum obat dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. Ok?"

Luhan menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya, "Ok."

Lalu dia membiarkan Sehun membantunya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Luhan masih merasa panik atas pikiran pekerjaannya. Yongguk pasti akan marah sekali kalau dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini...

tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri -maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut Luhan.

Kenapa dia jadi mengurusi Luhan? Kenapa pula perempuan itu pingsan tepat di depannya?

Sehun mendengus marah, sekalian saja kalau begitu! perempuan itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Sehun merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan didikte oleh nuraninya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki yang bernama Yongguk, manager restoran itu. Sehun setengah mengenalnya karena dia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"Kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Sehun?".

Yongguk tentu saja tahu kalau Sehun adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Ini menyangkut Luhan."

Luhan? Yongguk mengernyitkan keningnya. Perempuan pelayan tak becus itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar perempuan tak becus, Yongguk sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Luhan, dia selalu menganggap Luhan lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang Luhan menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi.

Luhan pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja! Yongguk sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Luhan, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Luhan, mungkin dia akan menyuruh Luhan mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe.

Mata Yongguk bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa Luhan.

Sehun menatap sinar jahat di mata Yongguk dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas perempuan pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Luhan pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Sehun lah yang harus membantu Luhan untuk membalas,

"Luhan tidak akan datang lagi." Sehun bergumam dingin, "Dia sekarang bekerja untukku."

Tanpa kata lagi, Sehun membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti , membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa enak.

Ternyata Sehun sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Lujan dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"Bagaimana bosku?" Luhan bergumam pelan, dia berusaha duduk, "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang... sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Luhan."

Suara Sehun tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya, bingung.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu. Bosmu memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Luhan langsung panik kembali. Dia dipecat?

Dipecat?

Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana dia makan nanti? bagaimana dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?

Sehun mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Luhan, lalu bergumam, "Tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Pekerjaan baru?" ada secercah harapan di sana, Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat dia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan?

Luhan akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya pekerjaan baru, di sini , sebagai pelayanku."

Sehun melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening...

Luhan ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata- kata...

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**.**

Maaf karna telat update. Soalnya di kampus saya ngadain event mendadak dan saya terlibat dalam event itu jadinya selama seminggu ini saya sangat sibuk.. huft..

.

Next chapter akan saya update antara hari minggu atau senin.

.

Saya akan jawab pertanyaan beberapa dari kalian.

ada yang nanya saya buka ffn lewat apa? Saya lebih sering ngepublish fanfic lewat laptop. Dulu juga saya kena internet positif, tapi saya download aplikasi kalo gak salah namanya hola. dan taraaaa... jadi bisa lagi buka ffn... hehe.

Untuk couple lain saya gak ngejamin bakal ada di fanfic ini.

.

Kali ini saya gak sempet nyebutin semua nama yang ngereview ff ini. Maaf yaa? :(

.

.

Terakhir, Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me a plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Menjadi pelayan?<p>

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi, menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan seks dari Sehun? Luhan sering melihat kisah-kisah drama dan film dimana tokoh wanita yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak seks... Ya Ampun!

Luhan harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan langsung merasa geli. Dia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Luhan, ekspresi wajah Luhan yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena perempuan itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Sehun memutuskan akan menggoda perempuan ini,

"Jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Sehun tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Luhan.

"Apa?" Luhan setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar. Bisakah dia melarikan diri dengan cepat tanpa ditangkap poleh Sehun?

Tetapi kemudian Sehun terbahak, membuat Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada, Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Mata Sehun tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli,

"Sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." matanya menelusuri tubuh Luhan dengan mencemooh, "Kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Sehun itu, Luhan merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Sehun adalah 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat dia ditempatkan. Ini hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari kamar yang Luhan sewa saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi, Tidak mungkin bukan Sehun membersihkan semuanya sendiri?

"Sudah kupecat." Sehun bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja dia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu lagi.

"Kau pecat?" Luhan menghela napas, "Kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Sehun tampak dingin dan mencemooh, "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Luhan langsung merah padam, Betapa malunya dia, lagipula seharusnya dia sadar kalau Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Luhan hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Sehun kehilangan pelayannya, sekarang Luhan kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Sehun karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya...

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Luhan menatap Sehun, masih ragu, "Jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?"

"Datang dan bekerja? Tidak... kau tinggal di sini, itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Tinggal di sini?" Luhan setengah berteriak, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?" Sehun bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Sehun bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Luhan, "Setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kau tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang."

Dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Luhan, "Segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Luhan tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Luhan berpikir keras tentang hidupnya.

Dia terjepit, sekarang dia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Sehun amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu...

Benaknya berkelana, kalau dia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti dia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Sehun bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Luhan bisa menumpang makan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugrah baginya, setidaknya Luhan jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Luhan menguatkan dirinya, Kalau memang Sehun menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Luhan akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau menyewa kamar yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?"<p>

Ketika kondisi Luhan sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Sehun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen, dia hendak mengantarkan Luhan dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke kamar kontrakannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Luhan menolak Sehun mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Sehun mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Luhan. Dan di sinilah Luhan, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Sehun melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke jalanan.

Luhan menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, dia menariknya

kemudian kebingungan. Bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman ini? Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Sehun pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa udiknya Luhan.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya,

"Kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya ya." gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Luhan.

Luhan terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut tebal Sehun yang tertunduk di dekatnya.

Aroma parfum Sehun menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Luhan bergetar. Mungkin Sehun selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Luhan tahu-

.

-Lelaki ini adalah penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jauh sekali."<p>

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mengomel sepanjang jalan. Kamar yang di sewa Luhan memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota... sangat jauh.

Sehun membayangkan bagaimana Luhan harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup perempuan ini benar-benar keras, Sehun membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku.." Luhan bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali Sehun mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya, lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

"Aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah... di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah..."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukankah sama saja kalau ongkos transportnya mahal?"

"Ongkos transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan.. aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sehun melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya. Dia tidak mau dikasihani. memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi

lelaki kaya seperti Sehun. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalani Luhan, dan Luhan hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik.

Sehun masih mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sedikit mengerem ketika Luhan bergumam, "Itu berhenti di situ."

Luhan menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha, ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

Luhan menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu, "Harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk... kau tunggu di sini yah."

"Aku ikut." Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya

"Jangan!" Suara Luhan yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Sehun terhenti, dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan dalam,

"Kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Luhan memerah, " Di sana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu."

Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Luhan dalam hati, belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Luhan terpukau... yang pasti sosok seperti Sehun bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Luhan karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Sehun mengamati Luhan kemudian bergumam keras kepala, "Aku akan mengantarmu Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Luhan mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, terserah kalau Sehun ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

.

.

.

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke kamar yang Luhan sewa terasa kumuh, anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka.

Luhan berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ahjuma-ahjuma yang sibuk menjemur pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Luhan tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Sehun, beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun.

Mungkin ibu itu mengira Sehun adalah artis yang menyasar ke tempat ini.

Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Sehun, mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain dan menatap Sehun penuh ingin tahu, membuat ekspresi Sehun tampak masam.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tinggal Luhan setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu, Sehun mengernyit melihat penampilan kamar yang di sewa Luhan yang reyot. Ketika Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih reyot lagi.

Kamar itu bersih, tampak sekali Luhan sangat rapi. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Sehun harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Di sebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik.

Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Silahkan duduk." Luhan bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Joshua sedang mengamati kamarnya yang sangat sederhana itu.

Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Luhan tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Luhan sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Sehun memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang tampak lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya, dia duduk dan mengamati Luhan mengambil tas kain besar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengisinya dengan pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai, Luhan mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kosmetik standar sederhana, dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"Tinggalkan itu." Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Luhan tiba-tiba bergumam.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Sehun,

"Apa?"

"Peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Sehun melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Luhan.

Demi Tuhan, buat apa Luhan membawanya? di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli,

Sejenak ekspresi Luhan tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap."

Sehun melirik tas kain Luhan dan menatap takjub. "Hanya itu barangmu?"

Sehun pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Luhan yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Sehun merasa miris.

"Hanya ini." Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar

itu, dan Sehun mengikutinya.

Luhan lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, "Tunggu ya, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada ibu pemilik kamar."

Luhan menunjuk sebuah rumah yang hampir menempel dengan kamar kontrakannya, ibu pemilik kontrakan pasti akan terkejut karena Luhan keluar tiba-tiba, Tetapi Luhan akan menjelaskan kalau dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"Aku perlu ikut?" Sehun menggumam.

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Sehun ikut, yang ada ibu pemilik kamar akan berpikir macam-macam,mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Luhan menjual dirinya, mana mungkin ibu pemilik kamar akan percaya jika Luhan menjelaskan bahwa Sehun adalah majikannya?

Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini.

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja ya." Luhan langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah ibu kontrakannya, takut kalau Sehun mengikutinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Sehun berbunyi, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.<p>

"Ada apa?" Sehun langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa. Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Sehun yang tidak menyenangkan itu,

"Ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, Saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu kenapa Sehun..kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Sehun mendengus, "Memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik."

"Sehun." suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar, "Kau harus mendengarkan. Ini menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Luhan hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Sehun dalam bahasa inggris itu, Tetapi dia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Sehun tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun dengan takut-takut, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil itu, apalagi ekspresi Sehun tampak sangat marah, sedikit menakutkan. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat dan kemudian sedikit mengebut, untunglah mereka ada di jalan tol yang lengang, sehingga mereka sedikit aman.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, jantung Luhan serasa berpacu ketika Sehun semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, membuatnya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa dalam hati karena ketakutan. Kalau gaya Sehun menyetir seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau pergi semobil berdua dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Luhan berjanji dalam hati, melirik ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat gusar.

Kenapa Sehun tampak begitu marah? Telepon siapa itu tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartement Sehun dan lelaki itu masih membisu, membuat suasana tidak enak, lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk,

"Silahkan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Sehun bergumam memecah keheningan, dia lalu masuk di belakang Luhan dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Lama kemudian suasana tetap hening sehingga Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Luhan masih berdiri di sana dengan gugup di dekat pintu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Sehun tampak terkejut menatap Luhan.

Pipi Luhan merah padam, dia tampak malu, "Eh... aku... aku tidak tahu harus kemana..."

Sehun menghela napas panjang menghadapi kepolosan Luhan, perempuan ini luar biasa polosnya hingga Sehun merasa menjadi serigala yang sedang berusaha menerkam gadis kecil bertudung merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit gusar Sehun berdiri, merasa agak menyesal karena suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat Luhan terkena imbasnya. Ya, Telepon pengacaranya tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Sehun langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan penolakan yang kasar, tidak memberi kesempatan pengacara ayahnya untuk berbicara.

Dasar lelaki tua yang kurang ajar .

Meskipun tahu itu salah, Sehun terus menerus mengutuki ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berusaha kembali mengatur kehidupan Sehun setelah dulu dia meninggalkan Sehun dan ibunya, apakah dia pikir Sehun adalah manusia yang tertarik dengan gelar dan harta?

Tidak! Lelaki tua itu seharusnya tahu betapa puasnya Sehun karena menolak permintaannya, Sehun bahkan akan sangat senang kalau lelaki itu memohon dan menyembah-nyembahnya dan dia akan tetap menolak permintaan lelaki tua itu dengan puas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kasihan juga gadis ini. Harinya sudah buruk dan Sehun yakin demamnya masih belum begitu reda, sekarang harus menghadapi emosinya pula.

"Sini, kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebenarnya ini kamar yang sama yang kau tempati ketika sakit tadi." Walaupun begitu Sehun tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar ketus,

"Lain kali jangan bersikap canggung di sini, kita hanya berdua dan sikap canggungmu membuat suasana tidak enak. Lakukan apa yang kau suka, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalau kau ingin menonton televisi silahkan, kalau kau ingin membuat makanan silahkan, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, nanti kita akan membahas beberapa aturan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di rumah ini, tapi sekarang kau boleh beristirahat dulu. Aku juga lelah, mau tidur siang."

Sambil terus berbicara, Sehun mendahului Luhan yang terbirit-birit mengikutinya melangkah ke kamar kedua di apartemen yang cukup luas itu, Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu dan melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Masuklah dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti sore kita bicara." Setelah itu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Luhan, Sehun berlalu.

"Te...terimakasih..." Luhan berseru gugup, entah Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak karena lelaki itu sudah melenggang kembali ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang sama tempatnya di rawat ketika demam.

Dia terperangah ketika melihat luasnya kamar itu.

Semuanya lengkap, dari ranjang busa yang besar di tengah, lemari berwarna krem yang elegan dan meja rias yang dilengkapi dengan kaca minimalis yang begitu bening. Ada sebuah televisi besar di dinding, televisi layar datar yang hanya pernah Luhan lihat di televisi...

Dan juga AC...tentu saja kamar ini ada ACnya, Luhan tersenyum merasa malu karena sadar dia benar-benar kampungan.

Di kamar sewanya tidak ada AC, bahkan kipas anginpun tidak ada karena Luhan tidak mampu membelinya. Pernah dia membawa tabungannya yang berhasil disisihkan dari uang makannya ke sebuah supermarket yang di dalamnya juga menjual barang-barang elektronik. Pada akhirnya Luhan keluar dengan tangan kosong, menggenggam uang tabungannya itu di tangannya.

Ketika sudah melihat-lihat berbagai merek kipas angin, dia mendapati bahwa yang termurah, dengan ukuran paling kecil dan merk menengah harganya melebihi uang tabungannya.

Tetapi bukan hanya harga yang membuat Luhan batal membeli, benaknya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa dia bisa bertahan tanpa memakai kipas angin, bahwa uang itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting, seperti membeli sabun mandi atau shampo dan berbagai keperluan rumahan lainnya.

Alhasil Luhan harus melalui lagi malam-malam di panasnya Seoul dengan udara lembab dan lengket, dengan nyamuk yang tak kalah galaknya. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya tenang karena dia masih memegang uang simpanannya sebagai pegangan di kala perlu.

Dan sekarang, melihat AC itu Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada malam-malamnya yang panas dan penuh keringat.

Dengan ingin tahu, Luhan menyalakan AC itu, memencet tombol ON. Luhan tahu cara menyalakan AC karena dia sering menyalakan dan mengatur suhu AC di cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kemudian, ketika AC itu menyala, udara sejuk langsung menghembusnya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya tertutup dan Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, Luhan duduk di ranjang itu, menepuk-nepuknya dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang, ranjangnya empuk. Tidak seperti ranjang lembek dan keras entah dengan usia berapa lama di kamar sewanya yang penuh dengan serangga tak terlihat, kadang terasa menggigit kulitnya dan menimbulkan ruam-ruam di kulitnya. Ranjang yang ini pasti tak ada serangganya... pikir Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuknya lagi, dan ranjang ini empuknya luar biasa.

Puas menikmati empuknya ranjang itu, Luhan meraih tas-nya dan mulai berbenah. Di bukanya lemari empat tingkat berwarna krem itu dan mulai memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, ketika selesai dia tersenyum masam dan merasa malu, keseluruhan pakaiannya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi satu tingkat yang paling atas di lemari itu, lemari itu jadi tampak kosong dan menyedihkan.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Luhan tidak malu dia hanya punya sedikit pakaian, setidaknya dia masih bisa berganti pakaian setiap hari dan bersih serta wangi, biarpun pakaiannya sedikit, Luhan tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama selama beberapa hari, setiap dia memakai baju, ketika mandi, dia selalu mencuci pakaiannya sehingga ketika keesokan harinya pakaiannya sudah kering dan wangi lagi.

Untuk menyeterika dia bisa meminjam seterika ibu kontrakannya, dan membayar biaya listriknya dengan sekalian menyeterika cucian ibu kontrakannya yang setumpuk banyaknya, karena ibu kontrakan selain memiliki suami yang berbadan besar, juga memiliki empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Bisa dibayangkan Luhan membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh di hari liburnya untuk menyeterika semuanya.

Luhan lalu mengatur kosmetiknya dimeja rias yang besar dan lagi-lagi meja itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan karena Luhan hanya punya satu bedak tabur, satu lipstick, deodoran dan satu splash cologne murahan yang dibelinya di minimarket, serta satu sisir kecil, Luhan menambahkan sambil tersenyum, kosongnya meja rias itu tidak mengganggunya, malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ya ampun. Kamar ini begitu bagusnya, terlalu bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya!

Setelah puas memandang suasana kamarnya yang sejuk, Luhan melongok ke arah kamar mandi. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini! Lagi-lagi Luhan membayangkan ketika tinggal di kamar kontrakan dimana dia harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan ibu kontrakan dan keluarganya, serta empat orang penyewa kamar kontrakan lainnya.

Luhan melihat sabun, shampoo yang telah tersedia dalam wadah khusus di dinding, dia menambahkan sikat giginya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sambil bersenandung, Luhan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang matanya tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar itu... bahkan langit-langit kamarnyapun indah... hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Alangkah baik hatinya Sehun memberkan tempat tinggal untuknya, tempat seindah ini yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya.

.

Luhan berjanji dia akan menjadi pelayan yang terbaik untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

Duhh telat update lagi -_- . Sebenarnya saya mau mengupdate kemarin tapi tiba tiba masalah menampakan diri membuat saya harus menghadapinya /?

.

Maaf jika ada kata2 yang tidak pas atau terkesan aneh karna saya bingung mau ngegantinya dengan kata apa. Makasih buat **Arvita . kim **yang udah ngasih saran, sebenernya kemarin saya ngeditnya terburu-buru jadi gak sempet negeganti kata 'Seratus ribu' dalam nominal korea. Huft...

.

Maaf ya kali ini gak bisa bales review. Tapi jangan kapok yaa buat ngereview fanfic ini (dan semua fanfic saya. #plakk)

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika terbangun, mata Luhan langsung terarah ke arah jam besar di dinding, dia sedikit terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Rupanya dia ketiduran akibat suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore.

Astaga... betapa malunya Luhan, dia telah berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, tapi yang dilakukannya malahan tidur begitu lama.

Setengah melompat, Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Merasa takjub bahwa air di kamar mandi itu bisa disetel panas ataupun dingin. Setelah selesai, Luhan memakai pakaiannya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

Suasana tampak lengang, ruangan apartemen remang-remang, dan hanya terdengar suara TV yang sayup-sayup, Luhan melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Sehun sedang tidur tengkurap di sofa, lelaki itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang santai dan tampak sangat lelap. Pipi Luhan memerah ketika mengamati punggung telanjang Sehun yang berotot, dia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati melewati Sehun dan kemudian melangkah menyeberangi ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Luhan akan memasak makan malam dan membuat teh hangat, setidaknya ketika Sehun bangun, makanan sudah tersedia. Di dapur, Luhan melihat sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam, dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka kulkas itu dan sedikit merenung melihat isinya.

Sehun rupanya tidak suka memasak, yah dia kan lelaki bujangan yang tinggal sendirian, buat apa repot-repot memasak kalau bisa membeli atau pesan antar makanan?

Luhan melihat bahan makanan yang seadanya di sana. Ada sosis di freezer, dan di kotak sayuran di bagian bawah ada wortel dan brokoli. Luhan memutuskan membuat sup sederhana. Karena tidak ada kaldu, Luhan merebus sebagian sosis dengan potongan besar hingga airnya berminyak, lalu memasukkan bawang yang sudah ditumisnya dengan mentega ke sana –untunglah Sehun mempunyai beberapa siung bawang putih yang sudah setengah mengering di kulkasnya – Aroma harum langsung tercium ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Luhan lalu memasukkan wortel yang sudah di potong-potongnya, sementara brokolinya akan dimasukkan belakangan setelah air mendidih. Setelah itu, Luhan membumbui supnya dan mencicipinya. Rasanya lumayan, meskipun dengan bumbu dan bahan yang lebih lengkap, sup ini akan terasa lebih enak.

Tidak ada nasi, tetapi ada kentang di kulkas, Luhan memutuskan membuat kentang tumbuk. Beberapa kentang yang sudah dikupas, di kukus

sampai empuk, lalu dihancurkan dengan dicampur sedikit garam, krim kental dan susu tawar kental. Selain itu Luhan membuat scramble eggs sebagai lauknya. Dan jadilah masakannya itu.

Ketika Air mendidih dan Luhan menyeduh teh, tiba-tiba sosok Sehun sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"Baunya enak."

Luhan memekik, hampir menjatuhkan teko teh-nya. Untunglah dia sigap menahannya, kalau tidak Luhan mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit karena tersiram air panas yang baru mendidih.

Dengan gugup Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum, "Aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas, kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku lancang."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana santainya yang sedikit melorot di pinggang, dia tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan pipi Luhan yang memerah karena penampilannya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi di meja dapur, dan bertopang dagu,

"Sini ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Luhan langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup yang masih panas di sana, dia juga mengambil kentang tumbuk di piring bersebelahan dengan scramble eggs yang dia buat.

Dengan was-was Luhan mengamati Sehun makan, takut kalau lelaki itu memuntahkan makanannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Luhan tidak terjadi, lelaki itu makan dengan lahap dan cepat, dan ketika di tengah makan, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit,

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanyanya.

Luhan meremas-remas kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya jika merasa gugup dan bingung, "Aku... eh... bukankah pelayan tidak makan bersama majikan? Biasanya seperti di drama-drama, pelayan makan di dapur setelah majikannya makan."

Sehun terkekeh, tawa yang mencairkan wajah dinginnya yang tampan, "Memangnya kau hidup di jaman feodal apa? Lain kali kurangilah nonton drama yang penuh intrik palsu itu, Luhan. ayo makanlah!"

Karena perintah Sehun terdengar begitu tegas, Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan makan bersama Sehun, dia lalu mengambil makanannya, tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur atas makanan yang tersedia begitu mudah untuknya tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok lagi. Dan kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang, ternyata dia lapar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap Luhan, mereka lalu menyelesaikan makannya dan Sehun melompat berdiri, melirik ke arah teko teh yang sudah disiapkan Luhan. Teh melati yang harum mengepul dengan aroma yang menggoda selera.

Sehun sebenarnya lebih memilih kopi. Tetapi sepertinya Luhan harus diajari untuk menggunakan mesin kopi, menggiling bijinya dan menciptakan takaran kopi hitam sesuai seleranya, perempuan itu pasti hanya bisa membuat kopi instan.

"Bawa teh-nya ke ruang tengah, ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Dengan segera, Luhan mengambil nampan dan meletakkan teko teh beserta beberapa cangkir di sana, lalu mengikuti Sehun ke ruang tengah. Sehun sudah duduk di sofa, matanya mengarah ke televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket, dia lalu menatap Luhan yang meletakkan nampan itu di meja, dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana,

"Duduklah, kau tidak akan duduk di lantai seperti pelayan-pelayan di jaman feodal bukan?"

gumam Sehun ketika lama Luhan tidak juga duduk, dalam hati dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pantas saja gadis ini ditindas oleh atasannya yang jahat itu, dia benar-benar lemah dan polos.

Luhan duduk di ujung sofa dengan ragu, menatap Sehun yang bersila dengan santai sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi,

"Kau mungkin perlu berbelanja, di lantaibasement apartement ini ada supermarket yang

menjual sayuran dan bahan makanan, kau bisa memenuhi kulkas dengan berbelanja di sana, belilah apapun yang kau perlukan untuk memasak, aku akan memberimu uang belanja."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada apartemen ini yang bahkan mempunyai fasilitas supermarket di lantai bawahnya.

Orang kaya memang selalu dimudahkan dalam segala hal... batinnya.

"Dan kita akan tinggal bersama di sini, aku sebenarnya tidak punya aturan ketat, hanya ada beberapa yang harus dihormati. Pertama, aku tidak begitu suka suara bising, jadi kalau kau mau menyalakan televisi atau apa, atur suaranya supaya tidak berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka susu putih, kecuali di campur dengan kopi, jadi jangan memberikanku itu... Ketiga aku biasanya bekerja di malam hari, mulai jam sembilan malam, dan karena itu aku membutuhkan tidur yang lama di pagi harinya, biasanya aku bekerja jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi lalu aku akan sarapan dan tidur jam sembilan pagi sampai sore dan aku tidak suka diganggu..."

Sampai di situ Luhan mengernyit, berusaha memahami gaya hidup Sehun tetapi tetap saja tidak paham. Lelaki ini seperti vampir, bekerja di malam hari dan tidur ketika ada matahari.

"Kau mendengarkan?" Sehun menegurnya, membuat Luhan tergeragap.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Luhan, Sehun melanjutkan, "Sampai di mana tadi? Hmm Oh ya.. keempat..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel di pintu, membuat Sehun mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan itu?" gerutunya, melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengintip.

Ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Sehun mendesah kesal, tetapi tetap membuka pintunya itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kai?"

Seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan melangkah dengan senyum lebar, memasuki ruangan.

Luhan terpesona.

Karena lelaki itu...sungguh terlalu tampan. Ada sesuatu di tangannya, lelaki itu memegang wadah biola dari bahan kulit kaku berwarna cokelat gelap. Lelaki itu pemain biola?

Dan kemudian, Kai masuk menatap Sehun masih dengan senyumannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Sehun,

"Aku butuh bantuanmu teman. Ada seorang perempuan yang dijodohkan ibuku untukku dan dia terus memaksa meskipun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ibuku mengatakan karena adikku Taemin sudah menikah dengan si brengsek Minho yang beruntung itu, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama menunda pernikahan. Parahnya... perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku itu mengejar-ngejarku sampai nyaris menakutkan."

Kai mengangkat bahunya,

"Jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah, mengatakan harus menjalani pelatihan intensif yang tidak bisa diganggu, dan sepertinya aku harus merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau punya apartemen tiga kamar dengan dua kamar yang masih kosong, jadi izinkanlah aku menumpang sementara di sini."

.

.

Tampan Sekali.

Luhan hampir saja tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya akan ketampanan lelaki yang baru masuk itu.

Luar biasa.

Kai tampak maskulin dan sinar matanya tampak sedikit bandel, seperti anak lelaki kecil yang nakal.

Detik ketika Kai masuk itulah dia menyadari kehadiran Luhan di sana, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lelaki itu langsung melemparkan pandangan berganti-gani penuh arti ke Luhan dan Sehun,

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu." Kai tersenyum ramah, senyum yang mempesona kepada Luhan.

"Sehun biasanya tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartmennya, kecuali tamu yang memaksa seperti aku." Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu melangkah mendekat, "Kau pasti perempuan istimewa."

"Jangan ganggu dia, Kai. Dia pelayanku."

Kai langsung tertegun. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arah Sehun, "Kau memang tidak pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin kau memakai pelayan di rumahmu? Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang introvert itu?"

Kai melemparkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Sehun, menunggu lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda, tetapi ekspresi wajah Sehun sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Kai akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Luhan, "Gadis ini pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja." dengan santai Sehun melangkah melalui Kai dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya duduk, "Duduklah dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau harus mengemis tempat tinggal kepadaku? bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri di tengah kota? kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Kai ikut duduk, di dekat Luhan yang terpaku, masih terpesona.

"Mereka akan bisa melacakku kalau aku ke sana, kau tahu, ibu angkatku dan perempuan yang dijodohkan denganku itu sangat gigih mengejarku." Tanpa dipersilahkan,Kai menuang teh di meja dan menyesapnya, "Hmm enak sekali, kau yang buat yah?" lelaki itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan gelagapan,

"Eh... iyaa... saya yang buat."

Sementara itu Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan dan mengernyit, perempuan itu terpesona tentu saja.

Semua perempuan pasti akan terpesona kalau melihat Kai dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu, di balik sikap ramah dan baik hatinya kepada perempuan, Kai menyimpan racun yang menakutkan.

Lelaki itu adalah penghancur perempuan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dipermainkannya, diberi harapan, kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dilemparkan dan dibuang dengan kejam,

Ya. Kai cukup menakutkan kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, entah kenapa Sehun berpikir kalau Kai membenci perempuan, tentu saja mama angkatnya dan adik kesayangannya yang baru dijumpainya setelah sekian lama itu tidak termasuk kategori yang dibencinya.

Sekarang Luhan terpesona dengan Kai, dan Kai secara alami langsung menebarkan pesonanya pada Luhan. Sehun harus menghentikannya segera, sebelum semua berlanjut. Luhan adalah pelayan yang bekerja untuknya, dia harus menjaganya.

"Kau bisa masuk Luhan." gumam Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan merasa lega atas perintah Sehun itu, dia merasa canggung duduk di sofa di tengah percakapan kedua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersahabat itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan mengucap salam, "Saya permisi dulu." dengan tak kalah sopan dia mengangguk ke arah Kai kemudian melangkah tergesa meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kai terus mengamati sampai Luhan menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu ke arah Sehun,

"Kau? Membawa seorang pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahmu?" dia masih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sehun. itu bukan Sehun yang kukenal."

Ya. Sehun yang dikenal Kai adalah seorang penyendiri. Lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dan kebanyakan menutup hatinya dari hubungan apapun. Bahkan Kai sempat ragu meminta pertolongan Sehun agar mau menampungnya sementara, mengingat sikap Sehun yang cenderung introvert itu.

"Aku menolongnya, karena dia butuh pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain." Mata Sehun menyipit, "Dan jika kau memang akan tinggal di sini, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Kai terkekeh mendengar nada ancaman di balik suara Sehun itu, "Oke. Sepakat, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia yang menggangguku."

Tawanya malahan makin keras ketika menerima tatapan membunuh yang langsung dilemparkan Sehun kepadanya.

"Aku bercanda Sehun, gadis itu aman. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara?"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Luhan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun, lelaki itu bilang dia bekerja larut malam dan kemudian sarapan dulu di pagi hari sebelum tidur.

Ruang tengah tampak terang benderang, dan Sehun sedang duduk, berkutat dengan wajah serius menggambar sesuatu seperti denah atau entahlah, di sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan, Luhan mengamati dalam diam dan kemudian menebak-nebak... meja itu adalah meja khusus arsitek.

Jadi, Sehun seorang arsitek?

Rupanya Sehun menyadari keberadaan Luhan, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?"

dilemparkannya pandangannya ke jam dinding, masih jam lima pagi. Luhan berdiri dengan gugup, "Aku... aku ingin membuat sarapan, kau bilang kau sarapan setiap pagi, baru setelah itu tidur."

"Oh itu." Sehun tidak tega mengatakan kalau dia hanya sarapan roti tawar setiap pagi dan sebenarnya dia bisa menyiapkannya sendiri tanpa merepotkan Luhan.

Tetapi dia mempekerjakan Luhan sebagai pelayannya, dan Sehun sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk dilayani. "Oke... terimakasih. Ada roti tawar di atas kulkas dan jeruk segar kalau kau ingin membuat jus jeruk. Nanti panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap." gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah melihat Sehun membalikkan badan dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya, Luhan melangkah ke dapur, dia melihat roti tawar itu, mengisinya dengan keju dan saus kacang yang sudah tersedia dan memanggangnya.

Jeruk besar berwarna orange cerah itu menarik perhatiannya, Luhan mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke juicer. Setelah itu dia mengatur makanan yang sudah siap di meja dapur. Biasanya untuk sarapan, Luhan selalu meminum susu satu gelas, tetapi dia ingat kemarin Sehun bilang dia tidak suka susu, dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak punya susu di dapurnya.

Setelah makanan siap, Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan canggung dari ambang pintu dapur, dan diberikan jawaban singkat oleh Sehun. Tak lama lelaki itu muncul di dapur, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama, celana panjang dan tidak berkemeja. Luhan sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilan Sehun yang indah ini.

"Terimakasih, Luhan."

Sehun menyesap jus jeruknya, lalu mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, lalu menyesap jus jeruknya lagi, setelah itu menguap, "Aku akan tidur. Kau bisa siapkan satu sarapan lagi, Kai untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini. dan oh ya, uang belanjamu ada di meja."

Luhan tertegun sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang berlalu. Jadi Kai, lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu juga tinggal di apartemen ini?

Luhan sepertinya harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang sangat mempesona itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Sehun masih tertutup rapat ketika giliran Kai yang bangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki itu ternyata tidak pernah tampil berantakan dantidak pedulian seperti Sehun, Kai keluar kamar sudah mandi dengan aroma harum dan pakaian rapi. Dia melongok ke dapur, ke tempat Luhan sedang mencuci gelas dan piring kopi sisa Sehun,

"Wah aromanya enak." lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di meja dapur, kemudian mencomot satu roti bakar dan memakannya, "Mungkin keputusan Sehun menerima seorang pelayan di rumahnya sungguh tepat, dan aku juga ikut mendapatkan keuntungan."

Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum, "Semoga anda suka." gumamnya canggung, "Saya.. eh saya pamit dulu." setengah tergesa Luhan berjalan hendak keluar pintu dapur.

"Mau kemana?" suara Kai mencegahnya, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya hendak berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket di basement.'

"Aku ikut." dengan tak terduga Kai berdiri, meneguk gelas jus jeruknya dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan, "Aku bosan di sini, biarkan aku menemanimu berbelanja."

.

.

.

.

.

Berbelanja bersama Kai berarti harus kuat menerima tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka.

Yah, ketampanan Kai terlalu mencolok, hingga membuat semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan hampir pasti menoleh dua kali ke arah mereka, Beberapa orang malahan memandang terang-terangan sambil mengangkat alis ke arah Luhan, seolah-olah mengatakan betapa tidak pantasnya Luhan bersanding di sebelah Kai, dan betapa beruntungnya Luhan karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Kai sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah biasa menerima tatapan kekaguman dari orang-orang, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan dengan ceria, "Jadi, kita akan masak apa hari ini?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Saya masih bingung... saya lupa menanyakan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Sehun."

"Hmmm", Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau jangan menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, pakailah 'aku' dan 'kau', oke?" tatapannya menggoda, membuat Luhan mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dan mengenai Sehun sepertinya kau tidak perlu cemas, dia menyukai semua jenis makanan, setahuku yang tidak disukainya cuma susu putih."

Kai melirik ke arah rak buah-buahan, "Aku akan mengambil buah pir itu, kau tunggu di sini saja ya," lelaki itu lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Luhan.

Sementara itu, Luhan langsung berpikir untuk membuat masakan laut, dia akan membeli udang dan cumi lalu membuat masakan bersaus dan lezat, semoga saja Sehun menyukainya.

"Luhan?" suara lelaki yang familiar memanggilnya, membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana, sedang berbelanja,

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae adalah mantan rekan kerjanya di cafe tempatnya bekerja, lelaki itu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang bersikap baik kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Lelaki itu menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi gula dan sirup, "Berbelanja untuk café, stok belanjaan belum datang dan ada beberapa barang yang habis, jadi aku disuruh berbelanja kemari, ini supermarket yang paling dekat dengan café, Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bos bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak, apalagi kau tidak punya ponsel untuk dihubungi."

Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Jongdae semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah apartemen, yah kau tahu mirip pembantu rumah tangga." Senyumnya melebar, "Setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata lembut, "Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana caranya ya?"

Luhan juga tampak bingung, "Aku juga tidak tahu caranya, aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Hmm...kau bekerja di salah satu apartemen ini?"

"Iya."

"Apartemen nomor berapa? dengan tahu nomornya setidaknya aku tahu kau ada di mana."

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Luhan dengan akrab, "Sehun akan sangat marah kalau kau sembarangan memberikan nomor apartemennya ke orang lain."

Kai bergumam tiba-tiba, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Luhan Sementara itu Jongdae berdiri menatap mereka berdua, Luhan dan sosok Kai yang penampilannya sangat luar biasa, lelaki itu terperangah...

.

-sekaligus bingung...

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo dan kesalahan pengeditan.**

**.**

**Ucapan 'Thanks To' nya akan saya tulis di chapter akhir, Okay? :-D**

**.**

**Semua kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati kok :) terkecuali untuk bash/flame.**

**.**

**Btw selamat buat exo yang menang 4 awards di MAMA 2014.. Ughh bahagianyaa~**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**(Saya mengganti Cast. Yang jadi adiknya Kai bukan Kyungsoo tapi TAEMIN. Dan yang jadi suaminya Taemin bukan Chanyeol tapi Minho)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kai berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya dan tatapan mata tidak berdosanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Jongdae hampir saja melotot melihat penampilannya.<p>

Tentu saja, Luhan yang dikenal oleh Jongdae pastilah tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria-pria berpenampilan elegan semacam ini. Luhan yang dikenal Jongdae sangat sederhana lugu dan pemalu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tampan itu, yang dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Luhan.

Apakah lelaki ini majikan Luhan yang diceritakan sebagai pemilik apartemen tempat Luhan bekerja?

Tetapi seorang majikan mana mungkin merangkulkan lengannya dengan akrab seperti itu? atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini pacar baru Luhan? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Luhan bisa mendapatkan pacar lelaki yang jelas-jelas berasal dari kalangan atas itu... tapi kalau begitu kenapa Luhan masih bekerja sebagai pembantu? Kalau memang pacarnya kaya bukankah Luhan tidak perlu bekerja lagi?

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas di benak Jongdae, berpikiran jangan-jangan Luhan berbohong padanya, Luhan pasti tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sebagai pembantu, mungkin dia bekerja sebagai simpanan!

Tiba-tiba Jongdae merasa sedih dan tak yakin, merasa pedih kalau memang benar Luhan sampai jatuh di jurang kehinaan seperti itu... Yah bagaimanapun juga Jongdae tahu hidup Luhan begitu pas-pasan sampai kadang Jongdae merasa kasihan, dan godaan harta pastilah terasa begitu menarik...

Sementara itu Kai mengamati ekspresi Jongdae yang berubah-ubah sambil menahan tawa.

Ekspresi lelaki itu seperti buku yang terbuka, pertama-tama terlihat tercengang, lalu curiga, lalu marah dan terakhir sepertinya sedih. Kai berani bertaruh bahwa di benak lelaki ini pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Luhan.

"Temanmu, Luhan?" dengan sopan Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongdae, matanya masih tetap menatap Luhan, menunggu jawaban. Apakah lelaki ini teman biasa Luhan, ataukah pacarnya?

Kalau lelaki ini pacar Luhan, mau tak mau Kai harus berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada lelaki ini dan mengusir seluruh pikiran buruk di benak lelaki ini. Kai terbiasa melakukannya, banyak sekali pria yang cemburu kepadanya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya memang seperti ini, bukan salahnya kalau dia bertampang mempesona bukan?

"Iya ini teman saya."

Luhan bergumam cepat, tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi melihat keterkejutan yang begitu nyata di mata Jongdae karena Kai bersikap akrab kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Kai begitu mudah bersikap akrab, mungkin memang sudah wataknya begitu meskipun mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Kai langsung menyela Luhan, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut 'saya' dan 'anda'." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Jongdae yang masih ragu menerima uluran tangannya, "aku Kai."

Jongdae menyambut uluran tangan Kai dengan sopan, mencoba tersenyum meskipun tatapan curiga masih tampak di sana. "Saya Jongdae, teman Luhan di cafe tempat Luhan dulu bekerja, cafe di seberang situ."

Kai tahu cafe itu, dia memang belum pernah kesana, tetapi setiap dia mengunjungi Sehun dia melewatinya, dan Sehun sering bilang kalau dia terbiasa menghabiskan paginya di sana.

"Saya teman majikan Luhan. Kebetulan saya bosan, jadi saya menguntit Luhan berbelanja di supermarket." Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan kepada Luhan. "Aku akan naik duluan, mungkin kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan temanmu itu?"

Kai rupanya berbaik hati, lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura sangat tertarik pada botol-botol bumbu yang tertata rapi di rak.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongdae dan tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku harus naik dan memasak." Gumamnya lembut, "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti di sini ya...kalau tidak aku akan ke cafe."

"Aku akan menunggu." Jongdae menunjukkan belanjaannya, "Dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali. Kabari aku ya kalau kau sudah punya ponsel atau sudah bisa dihubungi."

"Pasti." Luhan tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melambai ketika Jongdae menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah berdiri di sampingnya lagi, mengamati sosok Jongdae yang menjauh.

"Kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Bukan, kami bersahabat di tempat kerja yang dulu."

Pipi Luhan merah padam. Tentu adalah sahabatnya. Luhan selalu memandang Jongdae sebagai orang yang baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Luhan untuk berpikiran lebih apalagi menyangkut asmara terhadap lelaki itu.

Kai melangkah menjajari langkah Luhan menuju kasir, dan kemudian bergumam lembut, "Hati-hati Luhan, aku laki-laki dan aku bisa membaca jika ada seorang laki-laki yang memendam cinta. Kalau kau memang tak bisa memberi lebih, jangan pernah memberi harapan kepada mereka."

Setelah berkata begitu, dengan santai Kai melenggang mendahului Luhan melewati kasir dan menunggu di depan supermarket, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Apa maksud Kai berkata seperti itu? dan siapa yang dimaksud Kai dengan lelaki yang memendam cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen masih tetap sepi ketika mereka pulang, dan kamar Sehun masih tertutup rapat.

Ketika melangkah masuk, Kai dan Luhan saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Yah bagaimanapun juga gaya hidup Sehun yang terbalik dan seperti vampir itu harus dimaklumi. Apalagi dia bosnya, pemilik apartemen ini, Luhan lah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup Sehun.

Cuma dia tidak mengira akan ada lelaki lain yang tinggal di sini, dengan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula. Luhan menatap Kai, "Anda ingin makan siang apa?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya, "Apa saja, aku pemakan segalanya. Aku akan berlatih dulu ya, panggil aku kalau makanan sudah siap."

Berlatih?

Luhan tiba-tiba teringat akan kotak biola dari bahan kulit keras yang dibawa Kai kemarin. Lelaki itu pasti pemain biola.

Setelah Kai masuk ke kamarnya, Luhan bergegas ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaannya. Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh Sehun banyak sekali, dan dengan uang itu Luhan bahkan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu

minggu. Dia memenuhi kulkas dengan berbagai macam sayur mayur, buah dan berbagai bumbu. Untuk persediaan daging, ikan dan telur, Luhan meletakkannya di tempat khusus di atas.

Setelah selesai mengatur semuanya, Luhan menatap kulkas yang penuh itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ini benar-benar seperti di drama-drama yang pernah dilihatnya, kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan, tak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari.

Sambil bersyukur, Luhan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya, dia akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kai sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun.

Untuk makan siang, dia akan membuat yang ringan saja, karena toh mereka akan makan tanpa Sehun. Kalau makan malam, Luhan akan membuat menu yang sedikit berat karena mereka semua akan makan malam.

Luhan memasak nasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ayam goreng saus inggris. Bumbunya sangat mudah dan tinggal menyiram ayam yang sudah digoreng renyah dengan saus inggris.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sangat bahagia.

dia sangat suka memasak, di panti asuhan dulu, Luhan selalu kebagian tugas mengurusi dapur, memasak makanan untuk anak-anak panti. Mereka semua bilang masakan Luhan enak, dan memasak untuk anak-anak panti bukanlah suatu beban untuk Luhan, dia bahagia melakukannya.

Bahkan dulu dia sempat membuat kliping dari berbagai resep masakan yang diambil di tabloid-tabloid langganan ibu panti. Dia akan menggunting setiap resep dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya di buku besar yang dia miliki, buku itu hampir penuh, seluruh isinya adalah resep makanan. Luhan suka membalik-balik kliping buku resep itu, membacanya dengan harapan dia akan bisa mempraktekkannya suatu saat nanti.

Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Luhan harus meninggalkan panti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu, dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan kliping buku resepnya karena terlalu berat untuk dibawanya.

Ah... kenangan buruk itu.

Dengan cepat Luhan mencoba menghapuskannya. Itu semua masa lalu. Pada akhirnya Tuhan telah begitu baik kepadanya, membuatnya sampai di titik ini. Luhan menata ayam goreng yang tampak renyah keemasan itu di piring saji, dia lalu mengambil saus yang sudah dibuatnya dengan rempah-rempah dan tentu saja bahan utamanya saus inggris yang harum dan khas, lalu menuang saus itu ke atas ayam. Ayam itu akan menyerap saus itu sampai ke dalam, hingga rasanya khas.

Luhan menatap puas ke arah masakannya, lalu dia menengok nasi nya yang sudah matang.

Luhan lalu teringat kalau Kai minta dipanggil kalau masakan sudah siap. Dengan tenang, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar, hendak mengetuk kamar Kai dan memanggilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak."<p>

Kai memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke arah layar, Adiknya yang sedang video chat bersamanya kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain, sedang menghabiskan masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya di sana.

Wajah Taemin, adiknya di sana sedang tertawa. Yah setelah menikah dengan Minho sahabatnya, Taemin makin tampak ceria dan bahagia. Kai sangat beryukur akan hal itu. Kebahagian adiknya membuatnya tenang, dan juga, adiknya telah dijaga oleh sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Pasti Oppa! kami baru akan pulang minggu depan." Taemin menatap ke background gambar Kai yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya, "Itu bukan kamarmu, kau ada dimana? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan umma kalau kau sedang pelatihan musik dan harus dikarantina?"

Kai terkekeh, umma yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah ibu angkat mereka, meskipun begitu Kai dan Taemin sangat menghormati ibu angkat yang ini, lebih daripada ibu kandung mereka yang telah membuang mereka, dan bersikap jahat kepada mereka yang menyebabkan sang ibu kandung dipenjara sampai sekarang.

"Aku melarikan diri dari umma." Kai tertawa, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, sejak kau menikah dia mengejar-ngejarku untuk menyusulmu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calon isteri untukku, anak dari nyonya Jung sahabat umma."

"Dia cantik." Taemin tertawa di layar, "kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

"Karena aku tahu pasti kalau hatinya tidak cantik." Mata Kai tampak dingin, yah bukankah semua perempuan mau kepadanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya?

Taemin menatap ekspresi Kai dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini belum lepas dari kebencian dan prasangkanya terhadap perempuan. Ibu kandung mereka memang jahat, egois dan tega membuang mereka demi keuntungan pribadinya, tetapi seharusnya Kai bisa menyadari bahwa tidak semua perempuan sejahat ibu mereka.

Taemin tidak sabar menunggu saatnya ada perempuan yang bisa membuat kakanya tersadar.

Tiba-tiba layar di depan Kai tampak bergoyang. Kai mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada wajah Minho, suami Taemin sekaligus sahabatnya yang muncul di sana.

"Minggir Minho, aku sedang bicara dengan adikku." Gumamnya dengan ketus.

Minho mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. Ini bulan madu kami jadi maaf aku menginterupsi." Mata Minho bersinar jahil dan penuh tawa, "Bye Kai."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja layar gelap dan Taemin sudah log out.

Kai menatap layar komputer dengan kesal, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. Minho memang sangat posesif kepada Taemin dan Kai memang sengaja mengganggu bulan madu mereka dengan sengaja mengajak Taemin mengobrol lama-lama.

Lama kemudian, Kai masih menatap layar komputer yang kosong itu. Dia lalu mengehela napas panjang dan berdiri, meraih biolanya.

Taemin memintanya mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada perempuan. Tetapi Kai tumbuh dengan kebenciannya yang luar biasa kepada perempuan. Dia sangat benci kepada ibu kandungnya. Semua perempuan sama saja, semuanya penipu, jahat, licik dan hanya mengincar harta.

Perempuan itu iblis, yang menggunakan kekuatan pesonanya untuk menjatuhkan lelaki ke dalam jeratnya sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke penderitaan. Well bukan semuanya mungkin, adiknya Taemin dan ibu angkatnya masuk ke dalam pengecualian.

Kai tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona perempuan manapun. Dia akan lebih dulu menyakiti dan menghancurkan perempuan sebelum mahluk itu menghancurkannya. Diraihnya biolanya, dan setelah memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, dia memainkannya.

Nada yang keluar adalah nada yang menyanyat sekaligus mengancam, ungkapan kebencian Kai kepada mahluk bernama perempuan di muka bumi ini.

.

Kai benci sekali, sangat benci!

.

.

.

Luhan mendengarkan musik itu ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berarti betul dugaannya, Kai sedang berlatih memainkan biola.

Langkah Luhan mendekat ke arah kamar Kai, tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan di sana. Ini bukanlah jenis musik romantis yang dimainkan orang direstoran ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan melamar kekasihnya, ini juga bukan musik yang menyayat hati dan penuh kesedihan...

Ini lebih seperti... kemarahan...

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar Kai yang setengah terbuka, musik itu terdengar makin jelas di sana. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Luhan melihat Kai yang sangat serius memainkan biolanya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merapat.

Dan seperti nada musik yang dimainkannya, ekspresi Kai benar-benar penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah ada bara kemurkaan yang siap meledak di sana.

Luhan jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya... dia hanya berdiri mematung di situ, mengamati ekspresi Kai dan musiknya yang makin bergolak akan kemarahan... sampai kemudian mata Kai yang indah membuka dan kemudian langsung menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?"

Suara Kai bahkan sedingin tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa takut. Kenapa Kai yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang ramah, yang tadi pagi berbelanja kepadanya?

"Eh... saya memanggil karena makanan sudah siap." Luhan bergumam gugup bingung menghadapi tatapan mata Kai yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang marah kepada siapa? Kenapa dia memainkan musik seperti itu? musik yang bergolak yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti tahu bahwa sang pemain biola sedang marah.

Tetapi kemudian Kai tampaknya bias menguasai diri. Kemarahan tampak surut dari matanya, dan dalam sekejap ada senyum di sana. Ekspresi lelaki itu kembali penuh canda dan ramah seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di depan Luhan sebelumnya,

"Aku perhatikan, kau tetap saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu." Bibir lelaki itu menipis, "Awas kalau sampai ke empat kalinya, coba ulang kata-katamu dengan menggunakan 'aku dan kau'."

Kai mengangkat alisnya dan tampak keras kepala. Luhan menatap lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya memberikan apa yang Kai mau karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya,

"Aku kemari hendak memberitahumu kalau makanan sudah siap." Gumam Luhan akhirnya dengan canggung, menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kau' seperti yang Kai mau, dan kemudian dia ternyata menciptakan senyum mempesona yang melebar di bibir Kai.

Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang tampan, dan ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Kalau saja Luhan tidak merasa canggung dan malu, dia pasti sudah memegang ambang pintu dan menarik napas panjang, karena udara seakan tertarik dari paru- parunya, terpesona oleh ketampanan Kai.

"Bagus." Kai tersenyum, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melewati Luhan, "Ayo kita makan aku lapar!"

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan mengikuti Kai hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan lelaki itu muncul. Acak-acakan karena bangun tidur dan tampak cemberut, matanya menatap marah ke arah Kai.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di apartemen ini Kai, seharusnya kau menghormati jam tidurku, aku tidak suka berisik, dan alunan biolamu itu sampai menembus alam mimpiku, memaksaku bangun." Gumamnya tajam.

Kai tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Sehun, dia malahan tertawa,

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif terhadap bunyi-bunyian, dan kau punya mood yang sangat jelek ketika bangun tidur. Aku janji tidak akan memainkan biola di saat kau tidur lagi."

Sehun terdiam, menatap Kai dengan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Oke aku pegang kata-katamu." Gumamnya tak kalah tajam, lalu mundur dan setengah membanting pintu kamarnya itu, membuat Kai menatap dengan geli.

Sementara itu Luhan masih terdiam di sana agak bingung. Dua lelaki ini memang bersahabat, tetapi sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Luhan mengangkat bahu, lalu melangkah ke dapur, yah...dia kan perempuan, yang pasti dia tidak akan bisa memahani bagaimana persahabatan laki-laki.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Sehun ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah segar sehabis mandi, dan berpakaian rapi. Syukurlah. Luhan semula ketakutan kalau Sehun akan datang ke ruang makan dengan celana dan bertelanjang dada seperti kemarin.<p>

"Sepertinya moodmu sudah baik."

Kai mengambil sepiring nasi dan memakannya dengan sup daging dan wortel buatan Luhan, caranya makan seolah begitu menikmati, tampaknya dia suka dengan apa yang dimakannya karena tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat matanya dan menatap Luhan –yang dipaksa untuk makan bersama– dengan tatapan puas dan menggoda,

"Enak Luhan. Masakan rumahan memang paling enak, bahkan kokiku di rumah tidak bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Rasanya sederhana tetapi murni, kurasa kokiku tidak bisa membuatnya karena dia terbiasa membuat rumit segala resep demi menunjukkan tekniknya." Sambil menyuap sendok ke mulutnya Kai mengedipkan matanya, "Mungkin aku akan mensabotasemu dari rumah Sehun dan menjadikanmu tukang masak pribadiku."

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar pujian Kai yang dilemparkan secara langsung itu, dia menatap Kai dengan malu-malu, "Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa berdebar.

Mimpi apa dia sehingga bisa makan bersama dengan dua lelaki yang sama-sama tampan ini?

Sehun menyuap supnya, tetapi matanya menatap ke arah Kai dan kemudian berganti ke arah pipi Luhan yang merah padam. Kai telah menyebarkan rayuannya tentu saja, Lelaki itu memang perayu alami dan Luhan yang polos sepertinya telah tersihir oleh rayuan Kai,

"Jangan termakan rayuan Kai, Luhan."Sehun bergumam lugas, memberi Kai tatapan penuh peringatan, "Aku sarankan kau hati-hati kepadanya, Kai memang perayu ulung yang tidak pandang bulu dan kau harus waspada."

Pipi Luhan makin merah padam mendengarkan saran Sehun itu. Tetapi rupanya Kai malahan tertawa mendengarkan peringatan tentang dirinya yang diucapkan tetap di depan mukanya,

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Luhan tentu saja." Gumam Kai, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan, "Luhan dan aku bersahabat, iya kan Luhan?"

"Iya."

Mau tak mau Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana deskirpsi sahabat menurut Kai, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?

Sehun mencibir, menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya, dan dia kemudian menyadari kata- kata Kai. Sup buatan Luhan memang enak, rasanya ringan tapi penuh aroma. Tidak sia-sia Sehun menjadikan Luhan pelayannya, gumam Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Kai masuk ke kamarnya untuk berlatih biola lagi –mumpung Sehun sedang terbangun, katanya– Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, pekerjaannya hampir beres dan sepertinya akan tiba saat-saat dimana Sehun bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahankan kemarahannya ketika melihat nomor di sana. Pengacara ayah kandungnya lagi!

Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah mengganggunya?

Karena tahu bahwa pengacara ayah kandungnya sangat gigih, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu, "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" dia langsung menyapa dengan kasar, membuat pengacara tua di seberang itu tertegun,

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kepadamu."

"Menginformasikan apa?" rasa ingin tahu yang aneh menggelitik benak Sehun,

"Tentang ayahmu." Pengacara ayah kandungnya berdehem, "Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, selama ini aku berbohong kepadamu..." suara si pengacara tampak tersendat, "Aku selalu bilang bahwa ayahmu sakit dan sekarat serta menginginkanmu datang, sebenarnya itu hanya taktikku supaya aku bisa membujukmu datang kemari menengok ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata alasan itu tidak bisa meluluhkan hatimu, kau tetap keras dalam pendirianmu."

Suara si pengacara tampak menuduh, "Kenyataannya ayahmu sebenarnya sehat, meskipun jantungnya lemah karena usia, dia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan karena seluruh usahanya untuk membuatmu datang ke London tidak berhasil, beliau memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke Korea."

Dasar tua bangka sialan.

Sehun mengutuk, langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam benaknya, mengutuk ayah kandungnya dan pengacara liciknya yang sama-sama pembohong besar. Untung Sehun sama sekali tidak termakan oleh kebohongan itu dulu.

"Jadi si tua itu datang ke Korea?" Sehun bergumam sinis, "Apakah dia pikir aku mau menemuinya?"

"Ayah kandungmu sangat keras kepala, dia memutuskan akan datang mengunjungimu dan akan berangkat lusa segera setelah semua surat-suratnya beres, aku sudah mencegahnya mengingat penyakit jantungnya dan usianya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku." Pengacara ayahnya menghela napas panjang, "Aku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk ayahmu, Sehun. Beliau sudah tua dan meskipun tidak sekarat, tetap saja penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sehun meradang lalu menutup ponselnya, memutus pembicaraan dengan kasar. Punya hak apa pengacara tua itu menyuruhnya mempedulikan kesehatan ayah kandungnya? Kenapa pula dia harus peduli kepada seorang lelaki yang membuangnya begitu saja?

Sudah terlambat untuk menginginkannya sekarang.

Sehun tidak akan membiarkan ayah kandungnya yang arogan itu mendapatkan apa yang dimauinya dengan mudah!

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau besok siang ikut denganku." Sehun muncul di ambang pintu dapur, menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengelap meja dapur sampai licin. Dia ingin semuanya bersih sebelum dia tidur nanti.

"Ikut kemana?" tatapan Luhan tampak bingung, bukankah Sehun biasanya tidur kalau siang?

Sehun tampaknya menyadari pertanyaan di benak Luhan, "Aku tidak bekerja malam ini, jadi besok siang aku akan bangun. Kau ikut denganku, aku akan membawamu." Lelaki itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli.

"Ikut kemana?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya, buru-buru sebelum Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau sampai tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mungkin Luhan akan tertidur malam ini dengan mata nyalang penasaran.

"Ke butik dan mall." Sehun yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Luhan setengah menoleh, "Kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu." Dan kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

Berbelanja pakaian? Apakah maksud Sehun seragam pelayan seperti yang dia lihat di buku-buku komik? Tapi apakah perlu memakai seragam?

Luhan tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya, bahkan sampai dia berbaring tidur di malam harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

Saya mengganti castnya.. Di sini yang jadi adiknya Kai bukan Kyungsoo tapi Taemin, Dan yang jadi suaminya Taemin itu Minho bukan Chanyeol. Maaf jika membingungkan.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... dan, Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rupanya Sehun serius dengan maksudnya.<p>

Jam satu siang lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi, diamenatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu. Sementara itu Kai sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Sehun yang rapih. "Mau pergi kencan?" godanya cepat.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan." Matanya mengarah kepada Luhan, "Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Karena Luhan mengira Sehun sudah lupa dengan ajakannya kemarin, atau lelaki itu sedang bercanda... tetapi ternyata lelaki itu serius.

"Sa... saya sedang membersihkan karpet..." jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Tinggalkan itu, ganti bajumu, kita berangkat sekarang dan cepatlah!." Gumamnya tegas tak terbantahkan, hingga Luhan terbirit-birit meletakkan pembersih debu di tangannya dan melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, Kai yang masih duduk di sofa mengamati seluruh penampilan Sehun yang memilih berdiri, suaranya terdengar serius ketika berbicara, tidak penuh canda seperti yang ditampilkannya di depan Luhan, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Sehun?" tanyanya datar dan menyelidik.

Sehun menatap ke arah kamar Luhan yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian menatap Kai tajam, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandungmu?"

Kai tentu saja tahu kisah tentang ayah kandung Sehun. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat karena memiliki kisah yang sama. Kisah yang sama-sama tragis, mereka sama-sama dibuang oleh salah satu orang tua kandung mereka. Bedanya sekarang ibu kandung Kai yang jahat dan mata duitan telah mendekam di penjara, menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan ayah Sehun masih hidup dan seperti kata pengacara ayahnya tadi, masih lumayan sehat dan gigih mengejar apa yang dia mau, menjadi batu sandungan dan ganjalan bagi langkah Sehun.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk, percuma membohongi Kai, sahabatnya ini punya insting yang kuat, "Lelaki tua itu mau datang kemari."

"Kemari?" Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Dia tidak mudah menyerah ya."

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah di depannya dan membuatnya puas. Bagiku ayahku bukan dia."

"Hati-hati Sehun." Kai bergumam, "Sepertinya ayah kandungmu itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu, kalian sepertinya sama-sama berpegang kuat kepada pendirian kalian masing-masing." Kai lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar Luhan, "Dan akan kau gunakan sebagai apa Luhan nanti?"

Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang dalam dan penuh rencana, "Luhan adalah tamengku. Tameng terbaik yang pernah ada. Alat pembalasan dendam yang paling hebat."

Suara Sehun terdengar mantap, bergaung di ruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Teganya kau memanfaatkan gadis sepolos itu sebagai tameng?" Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dan tameng seperti apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Kai setengah mencemooh, "Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Seorang Kai yang selalu menyakiti hati perempuan tanpa pandang bulu tiba-tiba mencemaskan kepolosan seorang perempuan?"

Kai membalas tatapan mata Sehun dengan serius, "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, Sehun. Kau tahu semua perempuan yang pernah menjadi korbanku, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Luhan... dia benar-benar perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Apapun yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya, kau akan bersikap kejam kepadanya."

Sehun membeku, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

Kai berdiri, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, "Terserah kau, Sehun. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Rasa berdosa itu akan semakin dalam kalau kau memanfaatkan perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kai lalu melangkah dan meninggalkan Sehun, masuk ke kamarnya, setelah beberapa langkah sampai di depan kamarnya, lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu, tadi pagi aku berbelanja dengan Luhan, dan kami bertemu teman Luhan."

"Teman Luhan?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, langsung tertarik.

"Yah, dia bilang dia teman Luhan. Salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe tempat mereka bekerja sebelumnya." Kai menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Tapi aku tahu lelaki itu tidak menganggap Luhan sebagai teman. Dan kalau kau mau menjalankan rencanamu, apapun itu kau harus mempertimbangkan keberadaan orang- orang yang menyukai Luhan lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Kai sepertinya menebak kalau Sehun akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasih pura-puranya. Sehun memang akan melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Dia akan membuat ayah kandungnya pulang ke negaranya dengan bahu terkulai kalah dan sangat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Sehun datar, "Terimakasih Kai."

"Dan satu lagi, Luhan tidak punya ponsel. Kasihan sekali di jaman sekarang tidak punya alat komunikasi yang begitu penting. Kau mungkin bisa membelikannya satu."

"Akan kulakukan." Sehun mengangguk, menyadari bahwa hal itu luput dari perhatiannya. Nanti dia akan memastikan kalau Luhan mempunyai ponsel, hal itu memberikan manfaat baginya juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Luhan kapanpun dia jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian, Sehun berdiri di sana dan menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tatapannya setengah mencemooh setengah kasihan.

"Kau hanya punya baju ini?" lelaki itu mengamati blouse Luhan yang dulunya pasti pernah berwarna putih meskipun sekarang hanya menyisakan warna krem kusam yang tidak jelas. Dan perempuan itu mengenakan rok panjang hitam sebetisnya.

Blouse putih dan rok hitam!

Demi Tuhan... apakah perempuan ini tidak punya selera berpakaian yang lebih baik? Pakaiannya mengingatkan Sehun pada anak training di toko-toko. Padahal Sehun akan membawa Luhan ke butik kelas atas. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, tetapi dia tahu orang-orang di sana akan mencemooh Luhan, memandang Luhan seperti pertunjukan sirkus mahluk aneh yang salah tempat, dan dia tidak mau Luhan mengalami itu, dipermalukan seperti itu sementara Luhan berjalan di sisinya.

Tidak boleh ada orang yang mempermalukan perempuan yang sedang bersama Sehun.

Pipi Luhan sendiri tampak merah padam. Malu. Dia tahu bahwa pakaiannya yang sederhana itu pasti tidak akan cocok dengan selera Sehun, pasti akan membuat lelaki itu malu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian yang dikenakannya ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya.

"Aku... aku hanya punya pakaian ini." Jawab Luhan menahan malu, sepertinya dia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya saja daripada nanti mempermalukan Sehun, dengan sangat dia berdoa dalam hati supaya Sehun membatalkan acara keluar mereka.

Tetapi rupanya Sehun punya pikiran lain, lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak kesal, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya di gantungan dan melangkah mendahului Luhan ke pintu, "Ayo." Gumamnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, membuat Luhan terbirit-birit mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berkendara melalui kawasan elite di pusat kota, dan Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dari papan nama di sana, merupakan sebuah butik, butik itu berupa rumah bercat putih dengan gaya belanda, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rimbun dan suasana yang asri.

"Ayo turun, pemilik butik ini temanku, jadi kita bisa mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat untukmu sebelum kita pergi ke mall dan butik-butik di sana."

Sehun membuka pintu dan melangkah memutari mobil, lalu membukakan mobil untuk Luhan dengan sopan.

Mereka lalu berjalan setengah bersisian, dengan Sehun di depan dan Luhan di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki butik elegan bergaya lama itu melalui sebuah pintu putar kuno yang berlapiskan krom dan kaca.

Suasana di dalam butik itu sangat elegan, dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang yang menciptakan keindahan tersendiri terhadap pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di berbagai sudut. Luhan tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini tentu saja, matanya melahap seluruh sisi dengan penuh ingin tahu, menahan keinginan untuk bergumam "oooh", "waaaah", atau "wooow"

Seseorang keluar dari bagian belakang butik dan bergumam, "Mohon maaf, tidakkah anda melihat tanda di depan pintu? Kami baru buka pukul lima sore..."

Seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan kaos ketat berwarna biru gemerlap yang menunjukkan keseksiannya tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu, berkilauan bagaikan porselen.

"Sehun?" perempuan itu memekik kesenangan, "Sehun!" lalu perempuan itu menghambur, memeluk Sehun dengan erat,

"Kemana saja kau sayangku? Lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Sehun membalas pelukan perempuan itu dengan canggung, "Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Lelaki itu memundurkan langkah dan dengan halus melepaskan diri dari pelukan perempuan itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Xiumin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Xiumin bergumam ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun. Dulu kau sering kemari sambil membawa pacar-pacar cantikmu itu... jadi karena kau lama tidak kemari, aku pikir mungkin kau sedang tidak berpacaran?"

Mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Luhan yang berdiri gugup di belakang Sehun dan langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Atau kau berpacaran tapi sepertinya sudah merubah seleramu?"

Matanya mengamati Luhan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Luhan malu setengah mati. Perempuan itu sangat modis dan sangat bergaya, dan sekarang mengamati Luhan dengan secercah rasa kasihan di matanya,

"Di mana kau menemukan gembel kecil ini?" gumamnya mendekati Luhan, dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Luhan tanpa permisi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan yang sepertinya dianggapnya bagai boneka, dia mengamati tubuh Luhan dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi, "Kekasih terbarumu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu mendekatinya Xiumin, Luhan akan ketakutan kepadamu. Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tetapi segera. Dia akan berperan sebagai kekasihku, dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk melatihnya."

"Apa?"

Xiumin dan Luhan berseru bersamaan, yang satu bersemangat dan penuh ingin tahu, sementara yang lain kaget luar biasa.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengajari Luhan semuanya, seluruh caranya. Aku ingin dia berperan sebagai kekasih yang jalang, mata duitan, pokoknya jenis perempuan yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini." Sehun menatap Xiumin dan tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu dari pengalamanmu di butik ini, kau banyak pengalaman dengan jenis-jenis perempuan seperti itu."

Xiumin tertawa. Tawa merdu yang enak di dengar, dia menepuk pundak Luhan lembut, "Hai aku Xiumin. Dan sepertinya sahabatku yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama menghilang ini tanpa tahu malu langsung meminta bantuanku."

Sapanya lembut, membuat Luhan tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya memang Xiumin sering mengucapkan kata-kata cemoohan, tetapi kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa perempuan itu hanya menggunakan sebagai candaan, tidak ada maksud sama sekali dari Xiumin untuk merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu...

Tetapi Luhan sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sehun tadi.

Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan menjadikannya kekasihnya, atau berperan sebagai kekasih Sehun tetapi –kalau Luhan tidak salah dengar– harus bisa membawakan peran sebagai perempuan jahat?

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, Sehun. meskipun tampaknya misi ini begitu berat." Xiumin menatap Luhan penuh arti, "tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dari A sampai Z jadi aku tahu apa maksud semua rencanamu ini."

Xiumin lalu memanggil pelayannya yang segera datang dari pintu belakang, "Buatkan minuman untuk kedua tamuku, kita akan bercakap-cakap sebentar."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu, Xiumin." Joshua menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menatap Luhan, "Luhan, kau bisa menunggu di sini? Aku akan bicara dengan Xiumin sebentar di dalam."

Meskipun merasa sangat ingin tahu hingga mendorongnya memaksa ikut, Luhan tidak berani. Yang biasa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun benaknya masih didera oleh semua pertanyaan.

"Pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan kue, kau boleh melihat-lihat pakaian di sini dan mencobanya. Kalau ada yang menarik untukmu bilang saja, aku yakin Sehun dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu."

Xiumin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan genit menggandeng lengan Sehun, dan dua anak manusia itu kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam yang sepertinya bagian kantor dari butik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya berdiri terpaku dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan mengagumi interiornya yang indah. Mereka seperti berada di rumah-rumah bangsawan eropa dari jaman dahulu kala. Sepertinya memang Xiumin sengaja membuat nuansa butiknya kuno tetapi elegan.

Kursi-kursinya berukir dengan warna cokelat gelap, berpadu dengan tirai merah yang bersemburat emas, tampak sangat kontras dengan tembok yang dicat putih bersih dan atap plafon dengan ukiran indah yang semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Sementara itu di bawah kakinya, karpet mahal yang sangat tebal berwarna cokelat tua tampak sangat berpadu dengan keseluruhan ruangan.

Setelah lama berdiri, Luhan sadar sepertinya Sehun akan lama di dalam sana.

Seorang pelayan muncul dari dalam, membawa nampan, ada teko sepertinya berisi teh dan juga cangkir-cangkir indah bergambar bunga dengan gaya victorian. Lalu ada sepiring kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dengan krim di atasnya. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan Luhan menyadari ada tatapan kaget di matanya ketika melihat penampilan Luhan yang sangat sederhana, tetapi pelayan itu berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Luhan untuk menikmati hidangannya selama menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil yang telah disediakan, dia menuang teh yang harum itu, dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

Enak.

Ada rasa pedas yang khas, aroma daun mint yang membuat rasa teh itu istimewa. Luhan lalu mengicipi kue yang sangat menggugah selera itu, dan kemudian mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Kue itu enak sekali!

Mata Luhan melirik dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke beberapa kue yang masih tersisa di piring, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau Luhan menghabiskan kue itu. Tetapi kue itu enak sekali...

Mata Luhan memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengalahkan dorongan untuk menghabiskan kue yang enak itu, demi kesopanan. Akhirnya Luhan berdiri dan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah rak gaun–gaun itu.

Jemarinya menyentuh bahan sebuah gaun dari sutera halus yang begitu indah, warna gaun itu hijau yang teduh, dengan bros berwarna perak sebagai aksen di dadanya, iseng-iseng karena ingin tahu, Luhan melihat price tag yang menempel di gaun itu, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Astaga! Gaun ini mahal sekali!

Dengan ketakutan, Luhan melangkah mundur dari rak gaun berisi gaun-gaun indah yang digantung, Astaga, harga gaun itu mungkin cukup untuk Luhan hidup beberapa bulan.

Dengan gugup, Luhan duduk lagi di kursinya, dia tidak berani memegang gaun-gaun itu setelah mengetahui harganya. Kalau sampai sentuhan tangannya membuat gaun itu rusak, bisa gawat, karena Luhan tidak mampu menggantinya.

Dengan cemas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Luhan menatap ke arah pintu kantor tempat Sehun dan Xiumin menghilang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu rencana yang sangat licik Sehun, dan murni kejam."

Xiumin tidak bisa menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah Sehun selesai bercerita. Perempuan itu lalu menatap ke arah butik tempat Luhan masih menunggu di sana,

"Dan kalaupun aku mau membantumu, dari semua perempuan di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih perempuan yang berpengalaman. Dengan sedikit polesan, dia akan lebih mudah dimasukkan dalam rencanamu, dan kenapa kau malahan memilih perempuan lugu, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tersenyum tenang, "Perempuan yang berpengalaman akan berbahaya karena kadang kala mereka memberontak, menginginkan lebih, atau bahkan menggigit balik." Mata Sehun ikut melirik ke arah butik, "Luhan tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Xiumin menatap Sehun, mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama, sejak masa kuliah.

Sehun dulu pernah membantu Xiumin melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Xiumin pernah jatuh dan hancur, menerima semua cemoohan orang, dan dia kehilangan banyak orang yang semula dikiranya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Hanya Sehun yang tetap disisinya dan mendukungnya, bagi Sehun tidak peduli Xiumin akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diri seperti apa, mereka berdua tetap bersahabat.

Dan kalau Sehun meminta pertolongan kepadanya, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Sehun. meskipun sepertinya sulit, aku akan mengubah perempuan polos yang ada di depan itu menjadi seperti yang kau mau. Mulai besok bawalah dia kesini setiap pagi. Kau bisa menjemputnya di sore hari, dan aku akan melatihnya dengan intensif, gaya berjalan, gaya berpakaian bahkan gaya berbicaranya."

Sehun tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Xiumin."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Xiumin keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian, dan Luhan langsung berdiri. Xiumin tersenyum manis kepada Luhan, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Sehun, "Kalian akan kemana hari ini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Kami akan ke mall, memberi beberapa gaun dan perlengkapan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berbelanja di butikmu ini, Xiumin." mata Sehun menatap penampilan Luhan. "Dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh." Xiumin berseru ceria, lalu menghampiri Luhan dan merangkulnya, "Mari, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Luhan menurut saja ketika Xiumin menyerahkan pakaian untuknya dan menyuruhnya berganti baju.

Di dalam ruang ganti Luhan mengintip kembali price tag baju yang ada di tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Harganya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah gaun terusan berwarna pink gelap.

Jemari Luhan bergetar ketika mencobanya, tetapi dia berusaha melakukannya. Setelah mengenakan gaun itu Luhan bercermin dan mengagumi betapa pas gaun itu di tubuhnya, Xiumin sepertinya punya insting bagus mengenai gaun.

Luhan juga mengagumi betapa ringannya bahan gaun itu, menempel di tubuhnya. Tampak pas dan tampak cantik.

Ketokan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjat,

"Apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?" suara Xiumin terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Sudah..."

Luhan buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan berhadapan dengan Xiumin. Xiumin berdiri di sana dan tampak puas dengan penampilan Luhan, dia membawa sepatu berhak datar berwarna peach gelap yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di lantai, "Ini, pakailah ini. Gaun itu seharusnya memang dipakai dengan sepatu ini."

Luhan menurutinya dan sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Bagus. Kau sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Reaksi Sehun melihat penampilan baru Luhan tidak terbaca.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus Xiumin. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan lagi beberapa gaun, sebanyak mungkin dari koleksimu yang cocok dengan tubuh Luhan, juga sepatunya, dan aksesorisnya. Aku tahu butikmu ini lebih banyak menjual gaun-gaun formal, karena itu aku akan ke mall dan memberi gaun-gaun untuk keperluan lainnya."

"Hati-hati ya." Xiumin melepas kepergian mereka dalam senyum ramah, "Dan Sehun, jangan lupa membawa Luhan ke salon." Serunya setelah Sehun dan Luhan dekat dengan mobil mereka.

Sehun hanya memnganggukkan kepalanya dan melambai kepada Xiumin. Dengan sopan dia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan kemudian memutari mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari butik itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam, meskipun Luhan berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun penuh pertanyaan. Kapan Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

Sehun sendiri tampaknya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Luhan, dia melirik sedikit dan tersenyum. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ya? Nanti setelah di rumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau ikuti saja aku. Yang pasti kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak dia akan tersiksa akan rasa penasaran yang menderanya ketika harus menunggu Sehun menjelaskan segalanya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"Butik yang sangat indah, dan Xiumin... pemiliknya sangat cantik."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja, Xiumin sangat cantik, dia sangat menjaga kecantikannya itu setelah dia mendapatkannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu."

Mendapatkan kecantikan? Apa maksud Sehun?

Sehun sendiri terkekeh, "Semoga kau tidak menganggapku mantan pacarnya atau apa, kami bersahabat akrab sejak kuliah arsitek. Tetapi kemudian dia drop out karena mengejar hasrat sebenarnya di bidang desain pakaian, dan terbukti dia tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang perancang yang sukses dengan butik kelas satu yang sangat diminati."

Mata Sehun tampak geli ketika melempar kebenaran itu kepada Luhan. "Jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan dan sikap feminimnya Luhan, lima tahun yang lalu, Xiumin adalah seorang lelaki. Sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan."

Apa?

Luhan ternganga. Kaget sekaligus bingung.

Astaga, jadi Xiumin bukanlah perempuan tulen?

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

And, Mind to Review?.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite dan terutama yang ngereview fanfic ini.

Saya akan update cepat kalo gak ada kendala.

.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan benar benar terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Xiumin bukanlah perempuan tulen, oh ya ampun tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa malu, bagaimana bisa Xiumin yang bukan perempuan tulen tampak begitu cantik? Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya...

Sehun sendiri mengamati reaksi Luhan dan tersenyum geli, "Jangan merasa rendah diri. Xiumin memang selalu berusaha lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun di dunia ini, tapi dia sahabat yang baik dan dia akan membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Ya. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang jelas, beberapa hari ini kau akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Luhan menatap Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sudah menghentikan pembahasan mereka tentang Xiumin. Pada akhirnya Luhan hanya terdiam, menyimpan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Nanti. Gumamnya dalam hati, nanti pasti Sehun akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Dan sekarang seperti yang diminta Sehun, Luhan akan menuruti rencana Sehun, dia bertekad menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan, Sehun beberapa kali melirik penampilan perempuan itu, lalu tidak bisa menahan kepuasan dalam hatinya atas penampilan Luhan.

Perempuan itu cantik tentu saja, hanya tidak terpoles. Kecantikannya lugu dan polos, lebih seperti anak kecil yang membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya...

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Ingin melindungi Luhan?

Lelaki itu langsung berusaha membuang pikirannya dan mencoba fokus. Dia harus tetap pada rencananya semula, dia akan menggunakan Luhan sebagai tameng sekaligus sebagai alat pembalasan dendam kepada ayah kandungnya.

Dengan tenang Sehun membelokkan mobilnya menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbaru di pusat kota, yang katanya terbesar di asia.

Setelah membantu Luhan turun, Sehun menyerahkan mobilnya kepada petugas valey parkir. Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian memasuki pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan dan sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat perempuan polos itu hampir saja ternganga melihat keindahan tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

Semuanya memang begitu besar, dari pilar dan tembok-tembok yang sangat tinggi sampai tanaman palem raksasa di dalam pot elegan yang ada di sudut-sudut tertentu.

"Kita ke salon yang itu dulu." dengan lembut Sehun menghela Luhan dan membawanya ke sebuah salon terkenal.

Sehun jarang ke salon, tetapi dia tahu mana salon yang baik mana yang tidak. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu kebanyakan selalu membicarakan salon-salon langganan mereka, ada yang bilang salon A bagus sayang finishing touch nya jelek, ada yang bilang salon B pelayanannya tidak memuaskan dan sebagainya.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun bisa menarik kesimpulan salon mana yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengubah model rambut Luhan.

Oh sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan model rambut Luhan. perempuan itu cukup beruntung memiliki rambut yang hitam, sehat dan halus dan panjang. Tetapi tidak ada model khusus untuk rambutnya. Hanya panjang dan lurus, dipotong rata. Sehun yakin stylist di salon ini bisa sedikit membuat gaya rambut Luhan lebih modern.

Ketika mereka masuk, salah satu pegawai salon berseragam hitam langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Sehun mengatakan apa maksudnya kepada pegawai itu dan kemudian Luhan dihela masuk ke bagian dalam, sementara Sehun sendiri duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu hasilnya dengan penasaran.

.

.

.

"Rambut anda sangat indah, halus dan hitam, sayang potongannya rata, jadi kesannya tipis dan membosankan."

Seorang stylist laki-laki yang agak gemulai menyentuh helaian rambut Luhan dari belakang, lelaki itu sekarangduduk di kursi tinggi di belakang Luhan yang duduk di kursinya sendiri dan menghadap kaca yang sangat besar. Dengan posisi kaca itu, Luhan bisa menatap mata sang stylist,

"Di salon mana anda dulu memotongnya?"

tampaknya karena baju Luhan yang mahal dan indah, dan karena Luhan datang bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat elegan, stylist itu mengira Luhan mungkin salah satu pelanggan salon lain yang sekelas dengan salon ini.

Tetapi tentu saja bukan, dengan polos Luhan menjawab, "Saya memotongnya sendiri."

Stylist itu benar-benar tampak terkejut dengna jawaban Luhan, jemarinya yang sedang memegang rambut Luhan membeku di sana.

"Memotongnya sendiri?" gumamnya memekik ngeri, menatap Luhan dengan tak percaya.

"Ya." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memotong rambutnya sendiri? Rambut Luhan panjang, tentu saja memudahkannya untuk memotong sendiri, dia tinggal menarik rambutnya ke depan, lalu gunting di tangannya pun beraksi, yang penting rambutnya tampak rata dan rapi dari belakang bukan?

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba saya sang stylist berseru membuat Luhan kaget, "Jangan pernah memotong rambutmu sendiri, cantik. Itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan." Stylist lelaki itu begidik, "Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar ahli, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya diri melakukannya. Jadi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukannya? Oke?"

Luhan menatap mata stylist gemulai itu dari cermin, setengah mengernyit, bingung kenapa masalah seperti itu tampaknya begitu penting bagi si stylist . Tetapi kemudian, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan si stylist.

"Oke" Jawabnya, dan si stylist tampak puas dengan jawabannya. Senyumnya melebar, jemarinya bergerak lagi dengan ahli di rambut Luhan, sebelum mengayunkan guntingnya, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan,

"Aku akan membuat rambutmu sedemikian cantiknya, penuh tekstur dan tampak penuh. Kekasih tampanmu yang di depan itu pasti nanti akan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan barumu."

Yang dimaksud kekasih tampannya pastilah Sehun. Tetapi Sehun bukan pacarnya.

Luhan terdiam, menatap kaca, ke arah si stylist yang mulai menggarap rambutnya.

Yah sudahlah.

Yang penting dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Matanya terus bergerak. Mengawasi gunting itu yang memotong rambutnya helai demi helai.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Stylist itu selesai, model rambutnya masih belum kelihatan, seorang petugas lain membawanya dan mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo yang sangat harum.

Setelah itu dia dibawa kembali kepada sang stylist. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan hair dryer dan sisir di tangannya. Jemarinya yang lentik dan ahli langsung memilah-milah rambut Luhan yang basah, dan kemudian mengoleskan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di sana.

"Diapakan?" Luhan bergumam bingung, takut karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan stylist itu ke rambutnya. Sementara lelaki gemulai itu tersenyum dan menatap Luhan penuh arti,

"Aku akan memberikan kilau para rambutmu, jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada warna hitam gelap yang membosankan."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rambutnya selesai, setelah menunggu beberapa lama, lalu rambutnya dicuci lagi, dikeringkan lagi dan di blow.

Luhan menatap takjub kepada rambutnya setengah terpana.

Itu dia yang sama yang didepan cermin, tetapi amat mengejutkan bahwa perubahan potongan dan warna rambut bisa merubah penampilan seseorang.

Luhan yang ada di sana sangat cantik, rambutnya masih tetap panjang tentu saja, tetapi potongannya bertingkat, membuat volume rambutnya tampak penuh dan segar. Begitu juga warnanya yang sekarang tampak berkilauan sehat.

Astaga... ternyata pekerjaan stylist itu tidak main-main.

Luhan merasa seperti artis-artis di drama yang penampilannya seperti baru keluar dari salon. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin terkikik sendirian ketika menyadari bahwa dia juga baru keluar dari salon.

"Nah ayo sayang, kau begitu cantik, tunjukkan kecantikanmu kepada kekasih tampanmu di depan itu, dia pasti terpesona setengah mati."

Lelaki gemulai itu menghela Luhan ke depan, tempat Sehun sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ponsel yang dibawanya.

Lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran Luhan dari batuk sengaja sang stylist sebelum meninggalkan Luhan berdiri sendirian di sana, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terpana.

Beberapa detik Sehun memandang penampilan baru Luhan dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian dia mengerjap dan memasang wajah datar,

"Bagus sekali." Gumamnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Luhan bingung apakah lelaki itu menyukai penampilan barunya atau tidak.

Sehun lalu beranjak berdiri, dan memberi isyarat Luhan supaya mengikutinya, mereka keluar dari salon itu dan melangkah ke arah lain, Luhan berusaha menjajari langkah Sehun dan bertanya,

"Kita akan kemana lagi?"

"Membeli beberapa sepatu, koleksi di butik Xiumin belum cukup banyak karena memang dia tidak spesifik menjual sepatu. Ayo."

Mereka melangkah beberapa jauh dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah toko sepatu yang begitu elegan, penuh dengan kaca-kaca yang berkilau seakan tembus pandang, memantulkan suasana indah ruangan yang berwarna sampanye berpadu dengan karpet merah tebal yang indah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan nona?" Pramuniaga langsung menyambut mereka dengan sopan di depan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Luhan, "Dia butuh sepatu, yang banyak dan terbaru, keluarkan semua koleksi terbaru kalian."

Dan kemudian banyak sekali waktu yang dihabiskan untuk mencoba sepatu-sepatu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Sehun akan duduk di sana, meminta Luhan berjalan di depannya, dan ketika tidak merasa cocok, lelaki itu akan berkata tidak, sedangkan ketika merasa cocok, dia akan memberi isyarat kepada pramuniaga yang langsung membawa kotak sepatu itu ke kasir.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan kelelahan mencoba berbagai macam sepatu itu. Oh memang benar, bisa masuk ke toko semewah ini dan memilih sepatu mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud dalam kehidupan Luhan yang biasa, dan dia bersyukur bisa mengalami pengalaman ini.

Tetapi kalau begitu banyak sepatu yang harus dicobanya seperti ini, lama-lama Luhan merasa lelah dan bosan.

Ketika memasang kaitan sepatunya yang entah untuk ke beberapa kalinya, Luhan mendesah dan mulai merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu segera.

Sehun melihatnya, dan menemukan keengganan di mata Luhan ketika dia meminta perempuan itu mencoba sepatu, sungguh Luhan benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang pernah bersamanya.

Perempuan-perempuan lain pasti akan merasa berada di surga, diajak berbelanja sepatu ataupun pakaian sekian lamanya, yah bagaimanapun Luhan perempuan yang berbeda.

Dengan lembut dan penuh senyum dia lalu mendekat berjongkok ke arah Luhan yang duduk di kursi khusus untuk mencoba sepatu, kemudian jemarinya meraih kaitan sepatu Luhan dan memakaikannya,

"Lelah ya?"

Sikap Sehun dan jemarinya yang sedang memegang pergelangan kaki Luhan nampak begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, membuat pipi Luhan memerah karenanya. Luhan pada akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata atas sikap lembut Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita pulang saja, aku rasa masih banyak waktu untuk berbelanja yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka pulang, hari sudah beranjak malam.

Luhan melihat Kai sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi sambil menyantap sesuatu yang seperti mie ramen.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak sempat memasakkan makan malam.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie yang sedang dimakannya, dan menoleh.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat Luhan, lalu lelaki tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau tampak cantik sekali dengan potongan rambut baru dan gaun manismu itu, Luhan." Serunya memuji, membuat pipi Luhan merona.

Sehun menoleh, menatap pipi Luhan yang memerah, kemudian dia melemparkan tatapan penuh peringatan kepada Kai,

"Jangan ganggu dia, Kai! dia milikku."

Mungkin maksud Sehun adalah Luhan pelayan miliknya. Tetapi entah bagaimana kalimat yang diucapkan secara lugas itu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar.

Sementara itu Kai mengamati reaksi Sehun dengan geli, lalu bergumam setengah mengejek, "Mulai posesif Sehun?"

Kata-katanya itu membuat wajah Sehun merah padam, lelaki itu menghela Luhan lembut, berusaha tidak mempedulikan Kai, "Ganti dengan pakaian rumahan dan kita akan bicara."

Sehun selalu mengucapkan perintahnya dengan begitu tegasnya, membuat Luhan langsung terbirit-birit ke kamar untuk menurutinya.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau membawa Luhan ke Xiumin ya?"

Kai tampak tidak suka, membuat Sehun merasa aneh.

Kai selalu bersikap sebagai pembenci perempuan, tetapi ternyata dia juga membenci mahluk yang bertingkah laku sebagai perempuan, entah karena Kai paranoid atau memang dia berpandangan konservatif.

"Aku tidak suka nada suaramu, Kai. Bagaimanapun juga Xiumin sahabatku."

Kai tersenyum, "Oke.. oke. Kenapa kau ini Sehun? dari awal kau masuk rumah ini, sikapmu seperti akan menyerangku."

Sehun tertegun dan kemudian menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kai.

Entah kenapa dia seperti ingin menyerang Kai. apalagi setelah Kai memuji Luhan dengan terang-terangan, rasanya Sehun tidak rela.

Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, apakah benar kata Kai tadi? Bahwa dia memendam rasa posesif dan bahkan cemburu kepada Luhan?

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun kemudian, 'Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Sehun menyusul duduk di sofa, dan kemudian menuang jus jeruk dari teko dingin yang ada di meja, meneguknya dengan haus.

"Tapi kuarasa itu sepadan." Gumam Kai dalam senyuman, "Dia berubah cantik sekali, seperti puteri dalam kisah dongeng cinderella."

Lagi. Sehun merasakan sengatan rasa itu lagi, perasaan tidak suka ketika Kai memuji Luhan dengan terang-terangan.

Ada apa dengannya ini?

Sehun tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya karena Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar, berjalan canggung setengah takut ke arah mereka, itu menjadi catatan bagi Sehun karena nanti, kalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya yang licik itu, Luhan harus bersikap percaya diri dan pemberani di depannya.

"Duduklah." Sehun menggeser duduknya, lalu menatap Kai dengan galak, "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Luhan, akankah kau tetap di sini?"

Pengusiran terang-terangan Sehun itu ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung Kai, lelaki itu malah tertawa, membawa mangkok mienya tanpa kata dan melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

Lalu hening. Sehun tampak sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata sementara Luhan menunggu. Lalu Sehun berdehem,

"Aku punya ayah kandung di London. Ayah kandung yang jahat. Dulu dia mengusir ibuku dalam kondisi hamil dan tak bertanggung jawab, ibuku pulang ke Korea, menanggung malu dan cemoohan karena mengandung anak haram, mengandung aku."

Sehun langsung membuka penjelasannya dengan kalimat pahit itu, membuat Luhan terkesiap dan merasa iba. Rasa ibanya itu mungkin terpancar jelas di matanya karena Sehun menatapnya garang,

"Jangan mengasihani aku, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesal karena ayah kandungku membuangku jauh-jauh." Lelaki itu menghela napas marah,

"Dan itulah yang kuinginkan sampai saat ini, jauh-jauh dari lelaki munafik dan jahat itu, sayangnya dia tak tahu malu dan punya pemikiran lain, ayah kandungku mulai datang dan merecokiku, menggunakan kebohongan bahwa dia sekarat dan sakit keras dan mengira dengan begitu bisa meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku mau menemuinya. Tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku, lalu kenapa aku harus mencemaskan kesehatannya?"

Luhan menghela napas mendengar perkataan retoris itu, dia bingung harus berkata apa. "Mungkin... mungkin ayahmu menyesal dan ingin berbaikan denganmu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anaknya."

"Lelaki jahat itu tidak akan pernah menyesal." Sehun membantah dengan sinis, "Dia hanya menginginkan pewaris seluruh kekayaannya, baginya kekayaannya hanya boleh diwariskan kepada orang yang mempunyai darah ningrat yang dimilikinya."

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Aku sudah menolaknya, bagiku harta darinya adalah sampah, tetapi ayah kandungku tidak tahu malu, dia bahkan merencanakan pernikahan untukku dengan gadis berdarah bangsawan, demi menjaga kemurnian darah keturunannya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah."

Sehun tampak semakin marah, "Dan kemudian dia mengatakan akan datang ke Korea untuk membujuk dan memaksa aku melakukan apa yang dia mau."

"Beliau akan datang ke Korea?" Luhan terkejut, tak menyangka ayah kandung Sehun ini akan bertindak sejauh itu.

"Ya. Karena dia lelaki arogan pemaksa yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kemauannya." Mata Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Dan karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan."

Jadi dia akan berperan sebagai apa?

Luhan jadi teringat akan betapa banyaknya pakaian, sepatu dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya, dari kata-kata laki-laki itu di salon, semua untuk memberikan Luhan peran sebagai perempuan jahat.

Apakah semua ini untuk ayah kandungnya?

"Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai kekasihku, terang-terangan di hadapan ayahku. Tetapi kau harus bersikap bukan sebagai kekasih yang baik-baik. Aku sudah menyelidiki ayah kandungku, aku tahu seperti apa wataknya, dia sangat menjunjung darah ningratnya. Mengetahui aku tergila-gila kepada perempuan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, yang baginya tidak sederajat dan jelas-jelas perempuan yang hanya mengincar hartaku akan membuatnya gila." Sehun terkekeh, "Pada akhirnya dia akan pulang dengan kekalahan yang menyakitkan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih.

Dia tidak punya ayah, Dan dulu ketika di panti asuhan, betapa dulu dia sangat menginginkan memiliki keluarga, memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya. Dan sekarang di depannya, ada seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki ayah kandung, tetapi memikirkannya dengan penuh dendam.

Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun.

lelaki itu mengetahui masa lalunya dengan pedih dan menumbuhkan kebencian di dadanya sejak lama, lagi pula sepertinya ayah kandung Sehun memang kejam karena membuang ibu Sehun yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri, dan kemudian tiba-tiba ketika dia membutuhkan Sehun, dengan arogannya lelaki itu ingin mendekati Sehun kembali.

Setelah memikirkan segalanya, Luhan bisa memaklumi apa yang ada di benak Sehun.

Lelaki itu mengamati ekspresi Luhan dan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau berlatih dengan Xiumin selama beberapa hari ini, dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi perempuan penggoda. Meskipun bukan perempuan tulen, Xiumin punya banyak pengalaman dengan perempuan-perempuan semacam itu, jadi dia bisa mengajarimu."

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan serius, "Aku akan memberikan gaji tambahan untuk tugasmu ini, Luhan. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, yang aku minta adalah kau melakukan pekerjaanmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Luhan terpekur kebingungan.

Sebenarnya dia tidak membutuhkan gaji tambahan lagi. Apa yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Makanan setiap hari, tempat bernaung yang luar biasa indahnya.

Luhan tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi, yang dia inginkan adalah membantu Sehun sekuatnya. Lelaki itu adalah penolongnya dan Luhan akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

**.**

**.**

Duh ternyata di chapter sebelumnya (dan mungkin chapter sekarang juga) banyak kesalahan pengeditan... Maaf saya khilaf #lol .

Joshua itu Sehun dalam novel aslinya. Dan di novel aslinya Delilah (Xiumin) itu beneran Transgender.

Oiya buat yang nanya ini berapa chapter lagi jawabannya 6 chapter lagi. dan saya pastiin kalau minggu depan cerita ini udah tamat.

.

Ada salah satu reader yang ngasih tau saya informasi tentang... eumm, remake-an Crush in Rush juga.

Awalnya saya sempet bingung karna sebelum saya ngepost chapter awal, di ffn gak ada yang ngremake ini dengan cast exo. Maka dari itu saya berani ngeremake novel ini.

Tapi saya gak masalah karna setiap orang punya otp dan selera(?) masing-masing dan gimanapun ini karya orang dan saya hanya ingin membagikannya kepada para pembaca di ffn. Jadi udah resikonya hmmm...

Tapi saya akan tetap mempublish fanfic ini sampai tamat karna rasanya tanggung banget kalo berhenti di tengah jalan.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih pagi ketika Luhan bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, kamar Kai dan Sehun masih tertutup rapat.

kalau Sehun, Luhan sudah maklum karena lelaki itu selalu menggunakan waktu paginya untuk tidur karena semalaman hampir tidak tidur. Tetapi rupanya Kai juga bangun kesiangan pagi ini.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya karena tidak biasanya Kai kesiangan.

Setiap hari lelaki itu selalu bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan rapi dengan aroma segar yang menyenangkan lalu duduk di meja dapur, makan sarapannya bersama Luhan. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Kai datang untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan dalam dua minggu itu, banyak sekali kejadian, dan perubahan, terutama bagi Luhan.

Selama dua minggu kemarin, Sehun selalu bangun pagi sarapan bersama Luhan dan Kai, kemudian dia mengantar Luhan ke tempat Xiumin, di sana Luhan menghabiskan waktunya seharian.

Semula Luhan agak canggung ketika berduaan dengan Xiumin, apalagi Luhan mengetahui bahwa Xiumin dulunya laki-laki sebelum berubah menjadi perempuan. Tetapi Xiumin memang memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan baik.

Setiap hari ketika Luhan datang, dia akan membuat seteko teh mint yang harum dan sepiring kue cokelat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, kemudian mengajak Luhan mengobrol dan mencairkan suasana.

Dari mengobrol itulah Xiumin megajarkan banyak hal kepada Luhan, semua pengetahuannya tentang dunia fashion di tularkannya, tak lupa dia mengajari cara berjalan, table manner di acara makan malam resmi, cara berbicara, dan bahkan cara memadu padankan pakaian supaya tampil cantik.

Xiumin selalu menekankan bahwa dia harus berperan sebagai wanita penggoda nanti ketika ayah kandung Sehun sudah muncul. Pipi Luhan selalu merona merah ketika Xiumin mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus melemparkan tatapan sensual penuh ajakan kepada Sehun setiap saat, juga senyuman nakal, bibir yang merekah penuh godaan.

Xiumin memang sudah mengajari Luhan semua caranya, dan Luhan menyerapnya, juga belajar sendiri di cermin, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, atau bahkan mencoba mengedip-ngedip genit kepada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin, yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri di kamar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan masih tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu semua pada Sehun. Pipinya selalu merona dan wajahnya terasa panas kalau membayangkan akan mengedip genit kepada Sehun, atau menyapukan jemarinya sambil menatap sensual penuh ajakan kepada Sehun.

Ah, Ya ampun , bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?

Luhan menyiapkan sarapan itu dengan pipi memerah. Kemudian pikirannya berkelana lagi, Xiumin sudah menyerahkan Luhan kepada Sehun kemarin, dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah siap.

Yah mungkin secara teori Luhan sudah siap... tetapi prakteknya nanti? Entahlah. Yang pasti Luhan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun yang sudah berharap banyak kepadanya.

Cara berpakaian Luhan pun sudah berubah, tiba-tiba saja lemari pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal dari butik ternama, ada rak sepatu khusus yang dibelikan oleh Sehun untuk menampung koleksi sepatunya yang tiada duanya, belum lagi susunan aksesoris, tas dan semua perhiasan yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar boros dan membuang-buang uang. Luhan berpikir akan dikemanakan semua barang itu kalau semua sandiwara ini sudah selesai. Tentu saja semua barang ini hanya pinjaman dan bukan untuk Luhan bukan?

Karena itulah Luhan sangat berhati-hati memakai semua barang itu, berusaha supaya nanti ketika barang itu dikembalikan, kondisinya masih bagus dan sempurna. Luhan benar-benar berhati-hati apalagi mengingat betapa mahalnya harga barang-barang itu.

Pagi ini Luhan mengenakan gaun satu potong yang ringan dan elegan, bahannya sifon dengan warna ungu lavender yang lembut dan menjuntai sampai ke tengah betisnya. Tampak sangat indah dipakai olehnya, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil tampak berisi.

Xiumin bilang Luhan terlalu kurus dan harus menambah berat badannya, dan sepertinya selama dua minggu ini, Luhan berhasil menambah berat badannya beberapa kilo sehingga bagian-bagian yang seharusnya terisi penuh, mulai terisi dengan indahnya.

Kadangkala Luhan masih sering terpaku menatap dirinya di cermin dan tidak mengenali

dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Bahkan sekarang Luhan punya ponsel.

Sehun membelikan Luhan ponsel canggih dengan fitur-fitur yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu cara memakainya, sementara nomor di ponsel itu hanya menyimpan nomor telepon Sehun saja, meskipun kemudian Luhan mengingat tentang Jongdae yang dulu sempat menanyakan nomor ponselnya.

Luhan sangat ingin mengunjungi Jongdae di cafe, meskipun dia harus memikirkan caranya menemui Jongdae tanpa harus berurusan dengan Yongguk yang setiap hari ada di cafe itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik kepadanya di sana, sahabatnya. Dan Luhan tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikannya. Tetapi karena setiap pagi Luhan harus ke tempat Xiumin dan baru pulang menjelang malam, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengunjungi Jongdae.

Mungkin besok dia bisa kesana... gumamnya dalam hati, sambil menaburkan bumbu ke masakannya,

Ketika Luhan menuang bacon panas yang beraroma harum dan menata kentang goreng di piring. Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Mereka hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartemen ini. Hanya Kai satu-satunya tamu yang pernah datang kemari sejak Luhan tinggal di sini, dan kemudian menetap di sini.

Kalau begitu siapa?

Dengan langkah ragu, Luhan mengintip melalui kaca cembung untuk mengintip di pintu apartemen. Dia mengernyit, tidak mengenali lelaki bule tua berbadan besar itu yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak sabar di depan pintu.

Otaknya berputar cepat, dan kemudian langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin saja saatnya sudah tiba. Mungkin saja lelaki itu adalah ayah kandung Sehun yang datang untuk mengunjunginya!

Luhan meragu, takut untuk membuka pintu.

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi, tetapi Luhan tetap menahan diri untuk menahan pintu. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ayah kandung Sehun, tetapi mungkin saja tidak bukan? Luhan harus berhati-hati membuka pintu untuk orang asing.

Dia harus membangunkan Sehun.

Jantungnya berdebar, menyadari betapa buruknya mood Sehun kalau dibangunkan paksa di pagi hari. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan bel itu terus berbunyi dan menunggu sampai tamu itu menyerah lalu pergi bukan?

Siapa tahu itu tamu penting...?

Dengan ragu, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Pelan... sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian sedikit lebih keras. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri memegang handel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tengah tertidur pulas, terbaring terngkurap di atas ranjang berukuran besar. Selimut polos berwarna gelap tampak menggumpal di kakinya, sementara seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tidur hanya mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan bertelanjang dada.

Luhan melangkah masuk, berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar, kemudian memanggil Sehun,

"Sehun?" suaranya agak keras, berharap bisa membangunkan lelaki itu dari jarak jauh, tetapi rupanya usahanya sia-sia karena Sehun tampak pulas bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Ragu, Luhan melangkah mendekat lagi, menelan ludahnya ketika sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang, menatap punggung telanjang Sehun yang berotot dan indah.

"Sehun?" Luhan setengah membungkuk di dekat lelaki itu. Tetapi panggilannya hanya mampu menghasilkan sedikit kerutan di alis Sehun.

Sambil menghela napas, Luhan meletakkan jemarinya di pundak telanjang Sehun, merasakan dirinya merona ketika kulit hangat itu menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Sehun?" Luhan mengguncang pundak Sehun.

Seketika itu juga, jemari kuat Sehun menarik Luhan yang mungil, membuat Luhan memekik ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang dan kemudian setengah menindih tubuhnya.

Luhan berusaha meronta, tetapi pegangan Sehun kepada dirinya sangatlah kuat. Mata lelaki itu setengah terpejam, sepertinya masih setengah tidur, dan senyumnya begitu sensual, senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada Luhan sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku di pagi hari sayang?"

Sehun berbisik serak, lalu mengecup leher Luhan seringan bulu, membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan merinding. Dia langsung memekik dan mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dan kemudian membuka matanya, kali ini benar-benar sadar.

Sehun tampak mengerjap bingung, dia kemudian menunduk, menatap Luhan yang

terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"

Pipi Luhan merah padam, dia malu setengah mati. Di sini, berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah tindihan tubuh Sehun yang telanjang dada.

Astaga. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya akan terjadi begini ketika menyentuh pundak Sehun. Tahu begitu Luhan akan mengambil tongkat atau apa untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun dari jarak jauh.

Well ya, kalau nanti dia harus membangunkan Sehun lagi, dia akan menggunakan cara itu, "Aku... aku berusaha membangunkanmu.. ada tamu... aku menyentuh pundakmu dan kau membantingku ke ranjang."

Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca, dia mengerutkan kening lalu secepat kilat melepaskan Luhan dari tindihannya, berguling ke samping dan kemudian meluncur berdiri di tepi ranjang,

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau membangunkanku." Gumamnya dingin, "Dan kenapa kau membangunkanku? Tamu apa yang kau maksud?"

Luhan sendiri langsung bangkit dari ranjang ketika Sehun melepaskan tindihannya, wajahnya merah padam dan terasa panas hingga dia harus meletakkan tangannya di lehernya untuk meredakan panasnya,

"Tamu... seorang lelaki tua asing.. aku pikir.. aku pikir akhirnya ayah kandungmu mengunjungimu."

Ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah keras, sedikit menakutkan. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dia tamu pertama di apartemen ini, dia pria asing, berambut kelabu, sangat tinggi... apakah kau tidak ingin mengintipnya dulu?"

"Tidak." Bibir Sehun menipis, "Itu sudah pasti ayahku, aku tidak sedang menunggu tamu manapun. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum menemuinya." Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan serius,

"Ingat peranmu mulai sekarang, Luhan. Kau adalah simpananku, perempuan penggoda, perempuan jalang yang tak jelas asal usulnya dan penggila harta, sementara itu aku tergila-gila kepadamu." Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi tua bangka itu. Persilahkan dia masuk dan menungguku."

Kemudian Sehun membalikkan badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pintu sudah tidak berbunyi ketika Luhan keluar sehingga dia mengira tamu itu sudah pergi.

Tiba-tiba dia menyesal jangan-jangan dia terlalu lama membangunkan Sehun tadi sehingga membuat lelaki itu pulang. Tetapi ketika Luhan mengintip, dia masih

melihat lelaki bule itu berdiri di pintu dan menunggu, dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka pintu, membiarkan rantai gerendelnya masih menempel di sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Lelaki tua itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Luhan membuka pintu dan mengintip dari baliknya, matanya menelusuri Luhan. sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau Luhan yang membukakan pintu untuknya, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi sebelum kemudian bergumam,

"Aku mencari Sehun. Anakku." Suaranya berat dan dalam, penuh wibawa dengan bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah.

Jadi benar. Orang ini adalah ayah kandung Sehun. Luhan teringat bahwa dia harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik, karena itulah dia tersenyum dengan gaya ceria yang sedikit menggoda, mengangkat alisnya dibuat-buat.

"Setahuku ayah Sehun sudah meninggal."

Luhan dengan berani menelusuri sosok lelaki di depannya, sengaja membuat lelaki itu jengkel, meskipun dalam hatinya dia gemetar setengah mati. Dan usahanya berhasil, lelaki tua itu tampaknya termakan oleh usaha Luhan untuk bersikap sebagai perempuan menyebalkan. Wajahnya memerah meskipun lelaki itu masih berusaha bersikap sopan,

"Aku ayah kandung Sehun, sekarang buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku bertemu anakku." Gumamnya tegas, menatap Luhan dengan mata menyala-nyala, membuat Luhan hampir saja mundur selangkah ketakutan.

"Biarkan dia masuk sayang."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memegang pundaknya dengan lembut dan begitu dekat di sana, sampai Luhan bisa mencium aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan after shave dan parfum beraroma maskulinnya.

Lalu jemari Sehun terlurur melewati Luhan dan membuka gerendel itu. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkul Luhan dengan posesif dan kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, ayah kandung Sehun.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" gumam lelaki tua itu datar.

Sehun menegang, Luhan bisa merasakannya meskipun lelaki itu tampak berusaha bersikap datar, tetapi sepertinya semua kemarahan dan kebencian terpupuk di sana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu menghela Luhan masih dalam rangkulan lengannya, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa, "Pengacaramu sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu, aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu membuang-buang waktumu dengan datang kemari."

Panggilan ber 'aku' dan ber 'kamu' yang dipakai Sehun kepada ayahnya sepertinya dilakukan dengan sengaja, untuk menunjukkan bahwa jelas-jelas Sehun tidak menganggap lelaki itu sebagai ayahnya. Sebuah penghinaan frontal yang disengaja dan rupanya efektif karena ekspresi ayah kandung Sehun memucat dan tampak tidak senang.

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa di depan Sehun dan mengamati sekeliling ruangan, dia mencoba berbasa-basi,

"Tempat yang bagus." Gumamnya bersikap tak mendengar kata-kata Sehun tadi yang menyebutnya bodoh. Kali ini dengan memakai bahasa inggris, untunglah Luhan cukup mengerti bahasa inggris dari pelajaran SMAnya dan kursus singkat intensifnya bersama Xiumin yang serba bisa.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, jemarinya menelusuri pinggang Luhan sambil lalu, sebuah gerakan ringan tapi mesra, menunjukkan kepemilikan, membuat Luhan harus berusaha keras supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, dan aku membelinya dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, "Kau bisa menadapatkan beberapa kastil indah, lengkap dengan tanah pegunungan yang luas, kekayaan yang berlimpah sehingga kau bisa membeli puluhan apartemen seperti ini, sebanyak yang kau mau Sehun. kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan perkataan pengacaraku."

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu." Tatapan Sehun berubah dingin, dia lalu melemparkan senyuman sensual kepada Luhan, "Benar kan, sayang?"

Saatnya berakting.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan genit, "Kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa lebih kaya dari sekarang, tentu saja tidak boleh kau tolak, Sehun. itu akan menguntungkanku juga." Gumamnya dengan nada genit yang meskipun sedikit kaku pada awalnya tapi tampak meyakinkan.

Sehun terkekeh dan kemudian menarik Luhan semakin rapat kepadanya, "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkanmu. Ini... Wiliam." Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut nama ayahnya langsung, "Dia seorang bangsawan... aku lupa gelarmu."

"Robin William Sinclair, Earl of Moray." Sahut William dengan dingin.

Seperti dugaan Sehun, masalah gelar dan darah bangsawan sangatlah sensitif bagi lelaki tua itu. Dan Sehun akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Yah begitulah namanya Luhan, aku sendiri susah mengingatnya, lagipula nama gelar itu tidak ada artinya di negara ini." Sehun sengaja melemparkan pandangan mencemooh,

"Dan perkenalkan, ini adalah Luhan. Luhan saja tanpa embel-embel nama lain sepertinya karena gadis ini sebatang kara sebelum aku memungutnya dari panti asuhan." Sehun tertawa sendiri, "Luhan ini adalah calon isteriku."

Wajah William langsung pucat pasi, memandang Luhan dan Sehun berganti-ganti.

Sikap dan kata-kata Luhan tadi, apalagi menyangkut kekayaan, sudah bisa membuat William mengetahui tipe perempuan seperti apa yang sekarang sedang menempel di tubuh anaknya seperti lintah penghisap darah. Dan dari panti asuhan berarti tidak diketahui asal usulnya! William tidak bisa menerima itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun menyimpan darah Sinclair di tubuhnya, darah bangsawan yang murni dari miliknya yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya yang terhormat.

Dan sekarang Sehun akan menikahi perempuan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya? Akan seperti apa keturunan mereka nanti? Perempuan itu akan menodai kemurnian darah Sinclair mereka, darah terhormat yang sekarang hanya ada di tubuh Sehun. Dia harus menyelamatkan darah bangsawan itu.

Sehun harus menikah dengan perempuan bangsawan yang terhormat, supaya keturunan Sinclair berikutnya berasal dari darah murni. Bukan dari perempuan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan warisan gelarmu." William memulai, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkenalan Sehun tentang Luhan tadi, "Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya, satu-satunya Sinclair murni yang tersisa."

"Dan apakah pengacaramu tidak mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolaknya? Aku tidak butuh hartamu, gelarmu atau bahkan warisan darahmu. Kalau saja aku bisa membuangnya, akan aku buang dari tubuhku semua jejak yang menghubungkanku padamu,"

Mata Sehun menggelap, "Kedatanganmu sia-sia Pak Tua, Aku menikmati hidup di sini, bersama kekasihku yang menggairahkan dan tawaranmu sama sekali tidak menggodaku."

"Kau tidak boleh menikahinya."

Tiba-tiba William terpancing emosi, menatap Luhan dengan penuh kebencian, membuat Luhan sedikit beringsut dari duduknya. Untunglah jemari Sehun di pinggangnya menguatkannya, lelaki itu memeluknya makin erat seolah akan menjaganya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami saling mencintai dan saling memuaskan, aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan dan percintaan kami sangat memuaskan, benar kan sayang?"

Nada suara Sehun penuh siratan makna, membuat pipi Luhan merona, tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengimbangi kata-kata Sehun dengan kedipan genit menggoda, "Benar sayang. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu kita menikah dan kemudian mendapatkan cincin dengan berlian raksasa yang kau janjikan itu."

Ide untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu sebenarnya berasal dari Xiumin. Xiuminlah yang mengarahkannya untuk selalu menyinggung uang dan perhiasan.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti sayang."

Wiliam rupanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu langsung berseru, "Kau tidak boleh menikahinya, Sehun. Darah keluarga Sinclairakan tercemar kalau kau menikahi perempuan dengan asal usul tidak jelas, aku sudah memilihkan calon isteri untukmu, perempuan bangsawan, berpendidikan tinggi, modern dan sempurna untukku, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulku kemari untuk menemuimu. Segera setelah kau melihatnya, kau akan sadar bahwa kau sudah membuat pilihan buruk!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

**.**

Untuk ayahnya Sehun saya memakai Robin William seorang aktor Hollywood. Jika penasaran kalian bisa mencari fotonya di google.

.

Sebenernya saya mau update tadi sore tapi jaringan gak memungkinkan. Maaf yaa..


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Sehun tampak menggelap mendengar kata-kata arogan Wiliam, bibirnya menipis menahan marah, "Berani-beraninya kau menghina calon isteri pilihanku." Gumamnya gusar, "Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang."

William tampak kaget diusir dengan tidak sopan seperti itu.

Dia terbiasa dihormati, orang-orang terbiasa membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia diusir oleh anak kandungnya sendiri? Sungguh penghinaan yang menyinggung harga diri William, tetapi dia menahankannya.

William membutuhkan Sehun. Hanya anak itulah satu-satunya laki-laki keluarga Sinclair yang masih hidup. Selama berapa dekade ini, keluarganya telah dikutuk selalu melahirkan anak perempuan yang tentu saja tidak bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan nama gelarnya. Lalu penyakit jantungnya yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan meyerangnya. Membuatnya tergantung hanya kepada Sehun. William akan rela menahankannya.

Tidak apa-apa, asalkan gelar dan nama keluarga selamat di masa depan.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bergumam geram, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tetapi aku akan kembali lagi, dengan membawa calon isterimu, Sehun. Calon isteri yang sangat berkelas dan cocok untukmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata angkuh itu, William melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Lama kemudian Sehun masih termenung, dengan marah menatap ke arah pintu, tempat William menghilang, matanya menyala nyaris menakutkan.

"Lelaki tua bangka tak tahu diri." Desisnya, "Seenaknya dia membuangku dan sekarang dia ingin memilikiku? Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!"

Sinar kebencian memancar di mata Sehun, membuat Luhan beringsut menjauh. Gerakan Luhan itu tampaknya menyadarkan Sehun, lelaki itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menatapnya dalam,

"Aktingmu tadi bagus sekali meski awalnya sedikit kaku." Gumam Sehun ringan, "Kau mungkin harus sedikit berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sentuhanku."

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan lagi, dan menciumnya. Membuat Luhan ternganga kaget ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Sehun tanpa ampun.

Dia hendak memekik, tetapi kemudian, sentuhan bibir Sehun berubah lembut, menyesap bibirnya seolah begitu menikmatinya, dan juga jemarinya bergerak lembut, menelusuri lengan Luhan, naik dan turun.

"Wow."

Itu suara Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan terperanjat.

Secepat kilat, saat itu juga Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan hingga hampir terjungkal di sofa. Kai sendiri tampak menikmati sekali wajah-wajah gugup di depannya.

Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah bangun lama, tetapi memilih tidak keluar selama ayah kandung Sehun bertamu tadi. Sekarang Kai dengan sengaja melemparkan tatapan mata penuh arti dan berganti-ganti ke arah Sehun dan Luhan,

"Jadi yang barusan kulihat tadi apakah..." suaranya penuh spekulasi, dan Sehun langsung menyahut ketus,

"Itu tadi latihan supaya Luhan lebih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku." Mata Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Benar bukan Luhan?"

Ditatap setajam itu, dengan tatapan yang sangat mengancam, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun sekarang bibirnya terasa panas membara. Sehun telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya!

"Kau boleh pergi Luhan, siapkan makanan, aku ingin makan."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak peduli. Dan Luhan yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu langsung bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun, melirik lelaki itu yang berpura-pura memusatkan pandangannya kepada televisi.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Kai langsung dengan lugas, membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya marah kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk latihan."

"Menurutku latihan terbiasa menyentuh tidak perlu dengan ciuman semacam itu, apalagi ciuman yang amat sangat bergairah, kau seperti sudah akan melumatnya habis-habiskan kalau aku tidak keluar tadi."

"Diam!" Sehun menggeram, tidak mau lagi mendengar analisa dari Kai.

Sementara itu benaknyapun berkecamuk oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa dia mencium Luhan? Benarkah hanya karena latihan? Kenapa dia begitu impulsif menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya habis-habisan?

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan cantik itu menuju ke tempat penjemputan dan menunggu, sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya dalam senyuman.

Ada foto Sehun di sana. Calon suaminya yang sangat tampan. Yah, mereka memang sepadan.

Jessica adalah puteri ke empat dari bangsawan yang menjadi sahabat Wiliam Sinclair. Dan ketika lelaki itu melamarnya kepada ayahnya, untuk menjadi calon isteri anak lelakinya yang berada di negara yang jauh, semula Jessica menolak dan ragu.

Yah, dia adalah perempuan berpendidikan tinggi, meskipun berdarah bangsawan, Jessica tidak berpandangan kuno seperti ayahnya. Dia menjadi CEO perempuan yang sangat disegani di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan otaknya sangat encer dengan jenjang pendidikan yang sangat tinggi.

Perjodohan adalah pilihan terakhirnya, tetapi kemudian, ketika dia melihat foto Sehun yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Jessica langsung jatuh hati seketika itu juga. Dan ketika seorang Jessica jatuh hati, maka dia harus memiliki.

Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona Jessica sebelumnya. Dan Jessica yakin, Sehun akan takluk dalam pesonanya.

Dia datang sesuai dengan permintaan William, anak hilangnya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan menolak perjodohan ini, dan itu pasti lebih disebabkan karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa calon isterinya secantik dan sesempurna Jessica. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan lekukan yang sangat indah dan berisi, rambutnya panjang dan pirang keemasan, membingkai wajahnya yang keseluruhannya cantik dan sempurna.

Orang-orang di bandara ini bahkan selalu menoleh dua kali ketika melihatnya. Jessica tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Sehun pasti akan terpesona dengannya. Lelaki itu akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya bersama, darah bangsawan di tubuh mereka memang sudah seharunya menyatu.

"Jessica."

Suara dalam dan berat itu membuat Jessica mengangkat kepalanya. William calon ayah mertuanya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai papa." Jessica bahkan sudah memanggil William dengan sebutan 'papa' sesuai permintaan lelaki itu sendiri, yang begitu yakin bahwa Jessica akan menjadi anak

menantunya.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu, mari ke mobil, aku sudah menyewakan kamar suite di hotel terbaik di kota ini."

William menghelanya dengan sopan dan dengan langkah anggun. Jessica mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil hitam besar yang telah menunggu di luar, di dalam mobil, Jessica menatap wajah William yang tampak gusar,

"Kenapa papa? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

William mendengus, "Sehun. Dia mempunyai kekasih, seorang perempuan yang seperti lintah pengisap harta, perempuan murahan dan anak lelakiku yang bodoh itu tergila-gila karena nafsunya." Mata William menggelap, tetapi kemudian dia menatap ke arah Jessica dan tersenyum puas,

"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah di sini Jessica. begitu Sehun melihatmu, dia akan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Kau akan menyelamatkannya."

"Tentu saja papa. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun dan juga

kekasihnya yang murahan itu." Tawa merdu terdengar dari bibirnya, tawa yang penuh percaya diri.

Ya. Jessica yakin, begitu bertemu dengannya, Sehun pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Semua lelaki selalu bereaksi sama terhadap pesona Jessica.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun sudah bangun dan rapi. Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap Luhan dengan canggung, "Buatkan sarapan untukku juga ya."

"Iya, sebentar lagi siap." Luhan menjawab tak kalah canggung.

Ciuman Sehun kemarin, membuat Luhan salah tingkah sepanjang hari. Dia berusaha menghindari Sehun sejauh mungkin, menjauhkan kontak mata dan bersembunyi dari lelaki itu.

Luhan bingung dan ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, dan ciuman Sehun kemarin menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya susah tidur semalaman, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Tiba-tiba Sehun bergumam, membuat Luhan terlonjak karena kaget, dia menyangka Sehun sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Maaf tentang apa?" Luhan bergumam santai, berusaha fokus pada masakannya dan seolah-olah tidak diberatkan oleh sesuatupun mengenai Sehun.

"Tentang ciuman kemarin." Mata Sehun menatap tajam, bergumam tanpa basa basi yang langsung membuat pipi Luhan merah padam. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, mungkin aku terbawa perasaan setelah bertemu ayah kandungku, aku marah dan kemudian melampiaskannya kepadamu. Itu tidak adil untukmu, maafkan aku."

Luhan tercenung, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya lemah, kemudian.

Sehun tampaknya masih belum selesai, dia berdiri di sana menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, "Dan jangan menghindariku, Luhan. aku tahu kemarin seharian kau menghindariku seperti wabah. Sandiwara kita ini belum selesai, aku tahu ayah kandungku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, jadi untuk mempersiapkannya kau harus membiasakan diri ada di dekatku."

Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata

dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu tampaknya kesal dengan sikap Luhan tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, setelah mendesah, Sehun menghentakkan kakinya pergi, membuat Luhan langsung menghela napas panjang dan merasa lega luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Luhan harus menghadapi Kai yang usil.

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik, seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi hati Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kai bertanya sambil melahap roti bakarnya, dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama mengamati Luhan yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diamati dengan begitu intens.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Ciuman itu." Kai tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Aku yakin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Pipi Luhan langsung merah padam. "Kau tidak bisa yakin." Jawabnya setengah ketus, meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Kai.

"Aku yakin." Kali ini Kai terkekeh, "Aku sangat ahli mengenai perempuan, Luhan. Dan dengan melihatmu sekali saja aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman, ciuman kemarin pasti sangat mengejutkanmu."

Memang. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Luhan merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas. Luhan menghela napas panjang, menatap Kai memohon

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu, please?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Terserah padamu Luhan, tetapi perlu kau ingat, aku akan selalu ada kalau kau ingin bertanya..." senyumnya mengembang, "Atau kalau kau ingin praktek, aku akan siap sedia. Aku yakin ciumanku akan lebih nikmat daripada yang bisa diberikan oleh Sehun."

Luhan melempar lap yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Kai dengan marah, kesal karena Kai keterlaluan menggodanya, lelaki itu bukannya tersinggung dilempar lap, malahan tertawa.

Lama-lama Luhan ikut tersenyum juga dengan malu, yah bagaimanapun juga, sikap Kai yang penuh canda ini sedikit menghibur Luhan.

"Jangan marah padaku." Kai bergumam lembut kemudian, "Aku cuma menggodamu kok, tentu saja gadis lugu dan polos sepertimu tidak akan pernah masuk kriteriaku." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk berhati-hati, Luhan. Hati-hatilah dengan hatimu. Kadangkala perasaan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya."

Sambil mengucapkan kalimat misterius itu, Kai berjalan pergi, membawa cangkir kopi di sebelah tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel berbunyi lagi, Sehun, Luhan dan Kai sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi dalam keheningan, mereka kemudian saling melempar pandang, dan tanpa mengintip-pun, mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau masuk ke kamar, Kai. Dan Luhan... gantilah bajumu dengan gaun yang sedikit seksi."

Luhan dan Kai sama-sama melangkah ke arah kamar masing-masing, dengan Kai yang terkekeh menggoda Luhan yang merah padam karena disuruh memakai baju seksi oleh Sehun.

.

Luhan masuk ke kamar, dan berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya, bingung akan memilih gaun yang mana.

Xiumin selalu bilang jika ingin tampil seksi, pakailah warna hitam. Mata Luhan menelusuri gaun-gaun yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya, lalu tangannya menyentuh gaun sutera warna hitam itu, dengan korset yang ketat di dadanya, kemudian bagian bawahnya mengembang sempurna sampai di bawah lutut. Gaun ini tampak cukup seksi sekaligus pantas dikenakan di rumah pada malam hari, putusnya.

Luhan memilih memakai gaun itu, dia menatap ke arah cermin, mengagumi betapa gaun itu begitu pas ditubuhnya dan begitu cocok dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan.

Setelah menghela napas berkali-kali, Luhan melangkah ke arah ruang tengah itu. Dan kemudian tertegun bingung mendapati selain William, ada tamu lain di sana, tamu lain yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari, duduk di sofa dengan tatapan penuh godaan kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan itu pasti Luhan."

Perempuan cantik itulah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dia tersenyum ramah dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan penampilan Luhan. Tentu saja, dengan kecantikan seperti dewi begitu, Luhan pasti tidak akan dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting.

"Kemarilah Luhan." Sehun tersenyum, senyum pura-pura penuh cinta yang meyakinkan, "Biar kukenalkan pada teman William."

Sehun mengamit tangan Luhan dan kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan posesif, "Kenalkan Luhan, ini Jessica yang jauh-jauh datang ke mari untuk William." Sehun menatap William dengan puas, "Kau sungguh tega membawa wanita secantik ini kemari hanya untuk pulang dengan sia-sia."

Kata-kata Sehun itu benar-benar membuat Jessia terkejut, dia datang ke mari dengan keyakinan penuh, bahwa Sehun akan langsung bertekuk lutut di kakinya ketika melihat penampilannya. Bahwa lelaki itu akan langsung tergila-gila kepadanya.

Tetapi rupanya pengaruh pelacur berbadan mungil di sebelahnya itu sangat besar.

Jessica merengut marah ke arah Luhan. Apa yang bisa diberikan oleh pelacur itu yang tak bisa diberikannya? William bahkan mengatakan bahwa asal usul perempuan itu tidak jelas. Jessica begidik ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Luhan anak pembunuh atau mungkin malah pelacur – yang menunjukkan kenapa Luhan bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang – Dan Sehun akan mencemari darah bangsawannya kalau sampai memberikan benihnya ke perempuan ini.

Dengan cepat Jessica memasang wajah penuh godaan, menutupi keterkejutannya, dia memandang Luhan dengan mencemooh, menelusuri gaunnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Hmmmm... gaun yang sangat... elegan." Dengan lembut dia berucap dalam bahasa inggris, yang dilambat-lambatkan seperti ketika berbicara dengan anak kecil. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh ejekan, membuat seketika itu juga Luhan merasa ingin bersembunyi karena malu.

Tetapi pegangan Sehun di pinggangnya, sekali lagi menyelamatkan dan menopangnya, lelaki itu menunduk dengan sayang, dan menghadiahi Luhan kecupan lembut di pelipisnya,

"Tentu saja gaun yang sangat elegan dan seksi... membuatku tak sabar menanti kami bisa berduaan sendirian di sini." Matanya menatap penuh sindiran ke arah William, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku, William? Kalau tidak mungkin kau bisa segera berkemas dan pulang, serta bawalah seluruh harapanmu itu karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyandang namamu."

Wajah William pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata langsung Sehun itu. Bahkan Jessica yang semula duduk tenang di sebelahnya pun tampak kaget.

"Aku kemari membawa calon isterimu, Sehun. Jessica adalah perempuan yang sederajat denganmu, isteri yang paling cocok. Darah bangsawannya akan melengkapi keningratanmu dan mencegahmu tercemar oleh darah yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya." Matanya sengaja melirik menghina ke arah Luhan,

dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa dadanya panas, sejak tadi lelaki tua di depannya ini menatapnya dengan mencemooh, juga perempuan yang secantik dewi itu. Dan semua itu karena apa? Semua itu hanya karena Luhan anak yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Apakah kalau dia yatim piatu maka sudah pasti dia berdarah kotor? Kelas rendahan?

Harga diri Luhan menyeruak, memberikan dorongan semangat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada manusia-manusia sombong di depannya itu.

"Siapa yang mencemari siapa Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum genit kepada Sehun, membuat lelaki itu agak kaget karena tidak menyangka Luhan bisa berakting sebagus itu, untunglah dia bisa menutupinya dengan tatapan mata bergairah kepada Luhan,

"Aku rasa William tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, toh kau sudah mencemariku sejak lama."

Bravo.

Sehun bersorak dalam hati, kalau tidak ada William dan Jessica di depannya, Sehun pasti sudah bertepuk tangan memuji dan sangat puas akan kata-kata Luhan itu, kata-kata Luhan yang seolah bagaikan cambuk yang dilecutkan, tepat di muka ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

**.**

Sorry for late update.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

William masih ternganga akan kata-kata vulgar Luhan, sementara Jessica melemparkan pandangan jijik kepada Luhan.

Luhan sendiri tidak peduli, dua orang di depannya itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kelas rendahan hanya karena dia bukan bangsawan dan tidak jelas asal usulnya, jadi biar sama mereka berpikiran semakin buruk kepadanya.

"Kau membuatku tak sabar untuk masuk kamar."

Sehun berbisik mesra, tangannya semakin memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif, sengaja memberikan isyarat di sana agar tamu mereka malu.

Tetapi rupanya Jessica bukanlah perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan diangkat menjadi CEO perusahaan multinasional yang sekarang kalau dia menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan." Gumamnya tegar, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Jessica.

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

Jessica tersenyum manis, "Kesempatan untuk mengenalku. Rasanya tidak adil bagiku kalau aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk diusir dengan kasar, tanpa kau memberi kita kesempatan untuk saling mengenal." Jessica lalu melemparkan tantangan kepada Sehun, tahu bahwa ego seorang lelaki akan tertantang jika dipancing seperti itu, "Aku ingin kau mencoba mengenalku dengan intens selama seminggu penuh... dan kalau setelah itu tidak ada ketertarikan yang tumbuh darimu untukku, aku akan pergi dengan kepala tegak, puas karena sudah mencoba."

Sehun terdiam, menatap perempuan di depannya. Oh ya. Sehun tahu persis Jessica bukan perempuan biasa, dia bukanlah perempuan bangsawan inggris yang lemah dan lembek, bisa diusir dengan mudahnya.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara menerima tantangan Jessica. Setelah itu perempuan itu pasti akan pergi dengan terhormat dan tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. Itu juga merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuat ayahnya kalah karena tidak punya senjata lagi untuk mencoba menguasainya.

"Oke. Satu minggu." Sehun tersenyum, "Dan setelah itu, kau bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu, Jessica."

Jessica mengulurkan tangannya dan Sehun menjabatnya, lalu perempuan itu terkekeh, "Jangan yakin dulu Sehun, jangan-jangan kau yang akan berkemas nanti dan mengikutiku pulang ke London." Mata Jessica beralih ke Luhan, "Kau dengar sendiri Luhan? Kekasihmu setuju untuk menjadi milikku selama seminggu penuh." Gumamnya dalam bahasa inggris yang sekali lagi dilambat-lambatkan seolah mengejek kemampuan bahasa inggris Luhan.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Sehun menutup pintu dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Kalimat yang sangat hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan kosakata 'mencemari' dengan begitu baiknya." Mata Sehun tampak menggoda, "Membuatku bertanya-tanya darimana kau belajar tentang hal itu."

Pipi Luhan merah padam. Mengingat ulang kata-katanya dan menyadari bahwa kata-katanya begitu vulgar, "Aku mempelajarinya di drama yang aku tonton." Jawab Luhan seadanya, dan langsung membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sudah kubilang Luhan, jangan terlalu suka melihat drama, itu akan menenggelamkanmu dari dunia nyata." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, "Lagipula apa gunanya aku memasang TV kabel di kamarmu kalau kau hanya memakainya untuk menonton drama?"

Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan merasa malu, tetapi perempuan itu memilih tidak menanggapinya, dia malahan teringat akan tantangan Jessica yang diterima oleh Sehun tadi dan seketika merasa cemas,

"Apakah menurutmu bijaksana memberi kesempatan kepada Jessica selama seminggu? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia memintanya dengan begitu baik, dengan tantangan yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menerimanya, Luhan. Kalau tidak aku akan tampak seperti pengecut." Jawab Sehun cepat, "Jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan dikalahkan olehnya."

Tetapi walaupun Sehun bicara begitu, tetap saja Luhan merasa luar biasa cemas. Ada perasan takut dibenaknya, takut kalau perempuan itu akan mengambil Sehun...

Ah, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin dia hanya terlalu terbawa peran yang dimainkannya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tantangannya."

Kai bersandar santai di sofa, dia tentu saja mendengar semua adegan itu dari kamarnya dan mengintip sekilas penampilan Jessica, "Perempuan itu penggilas lelaki, dia terbiasa membuat laki-laki berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan dia sangat licik. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara Sehun, dan alih-alih mengusirnya, kau malahan memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk menguasaimu."

Sehun menyesap kopinya dan mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang kental di sana. Jenis kopi kesukaannya, tanpa gula, tanpa campuran apapun. "Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku, Kai?" gumamnya setengah terhina.

Kai tertawa, "Tentu saja aku percaya, kau telah menaklukkan berpuluh-puluh perempuan, tetapi mereka semua tipe yang sama Sehun, kau harus ingat itu, semua perempuan yang kau pacari, mereka semua tergila-gila kepadamu, bersedia melakukan apa saja supaya bisa mencium kakimu." Kai menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Perempuan yang ini beda, dia memang tergila-gila padamu, tetapi dia akan melakukan apa saja, supaya kau mencium kakinya. Hati-hati Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi di ruang tengah, dia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tetapi matanya sudah cukup mewakilinya, hingga Sehun tersenyum masam dan berkata "Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Jessica. Kau ingat kan kesepakatan kemarin?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi dengannya." Sehun bergumam lagi, mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia menantangku, Luhan dan aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang akan kalah di antara kami."

Sekali lagi Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh dia harus bilang apa? Hak Sehun untuk pergi dengan perempuan manapun, dia kan hanya berakting menjadi kekasih Sehun kalau ada William dan Jessica. Selain itu dia kembali ke pangkat aslinya, pelayan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu?" Sehun tampak gusar, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan sikap Sehun. kenapa lelaki itu mendadak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya? Salah apakah dia? "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Luhan akhirnya, menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang polos.

Seketika itu juga Sehun tertegun, ekspresinya tampak marah, "Ah sudah, lupakanlah."

Dengan langkah-langkah marah, dia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan Sehun masih saja berpikir keras, menahan bingungnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa memahami sikapnya tadi. Kenapa dia merasa perlu menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada Luhan sebelum dia pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain?

Luhan bukan kekasihnya kan? Dia tidak wajib menjelaskan segalanya kepada perempuan itu.

Sehun mendesah, tetapi dia tetap saja menjelaskannya, entah kenapa. Dan kemudian, ketika reaksi Luhan tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Sehun marah.

Ya. Dia marah, amat sangat marah ketika Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi ketika Sehun bilang bahwa dia akan pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain.

Seharusnya perempuan itu... Sehun langsung tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri,

astaga... apakah dia ingin Luhan bersikap berbeda terhadapnya? Apakah dia ingin Luhan merajuk, cemburu atau bahkan membujuknya supaya tidak pergi?

Entahlah, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menelaah perasaannya sendiri. Yang dia tahu, sikap apatis Luhan membuatnya amat sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Jessica sudah menunggu di lobby hotel untuk acara makan siang mereka.

Perempuan itu meminta waktunya di siang sampai malam hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk saling mengenal,dan Sehun setuju.

Dan rupanya Jessica memang ingin mempesonanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Perempuan itu berdandan lengkap dengan gaun warna sampanye yang elegan dan indah, dan juga rambut yang diikat tingi di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tampak segar dan luar biasa cantik.

Jessica menghampiri Sehun dan tersenyum mesra, "Terimakasih untuk tidak terlambat menjemputku, Sehun." Gumamnya lembut, "Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Di tempatku biasanya makan siang."

Sehun sengaja memilihkan sebuah restoran biasa, bukan restoran kelas atas untuk Jessica, sambil berusaha melihat reaksi perempuan itu. Bangsawan wanita seperti Jessica pasti terbiasa makan di restoran kelas atas, dan akan jijik ketika diajak makan ke tempat biasa.

Tetapi rupanya dugaan Sehun salah, Jessica sama sekali tidak protes ketika Sehun mengajaknya masuk ke restoran yang sederhana itu, perempuan itu malah memesan makanan dengan bersemangat, dan ketika makanan datang, dia melahapnya sampai habis.

Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jessica ketika makan, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan tangguh yang tidak akan menyerah dengan perlakukan sengaja Sehun.

Jessica mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dengan gaya yang elegan, lalu tersenyum manis menatap Sehun, "Enak sekali Sehun, tak heran kau sering makan siang di sini, kalau aku tinggal dinKorea aku juga pasti akan sering kemari untuk makan siang." Gumamnya puas.

Dan Sehun pun tertegun, mengetahui bahwa rencananya untuk mempermalukan dan membuat Jessica tak nyaman gagal total.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merenung sendirian di ruang tamu.

Alunan biola terdengar dari kamar Kai, kali ini bukanlah alunan penuh kemarahan, melainkan sebuah lagu romantis nan syahdu. Yah. Mungkin Kai sedang melankolis. Batin Luhan dalam hati, sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di tangannya.

Lalu dia membayangkan Sehun.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Sehun belum pulang. Mungkinkah dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu? Mungkinkah Sehun pada akhirnya menyadari pesona Jessica selain kecantikannya yang luar biasa dan memutuskan bahwa ayahnya benar? Bahwa Sehun harusnya menikahi perempuan sesempurna Jessica?

Luhan merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Gawat. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar terbawa oleh perannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, Sehum membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati.

Jessica memintanya mengantarkannya ke sebuah club malam yang terkenal di Seoul. Dan Sehun tidak menolaknya, dia butuh sedikit minum malam ini.

Tetapi kemudian Sehun sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut, pada akhirnya dia bisa memaksa Jessica mengikutinya meninggalkan club dan mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel.

Yah, diakuinya, perempuan itu memang tidak sedangkal yang dia duga. Jessica ternyata adalah wanita karier dengan posisi tinggi di perusahaannya, meraih nilai sempurna di dua jenjang pendidikannya dan merupakan salah satu figur wanita sukses modern yang tidak terikat oleh tradisi. Percakapan mereka sangat cocok, mereka bisa membahas apa saja, seolah-olah kotak pengetahuan mereka tak pernah habis. Jessica memang teman yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan hari.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan apartemen yang gelap. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Semuanya pasti sudah tidur.

Sehun melangkah melewati ruang tengah, hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi kemudian di tertegun mendapati sesosok tubuh di atas sofa, berbaring meringkuk dengan posisi seperti janjin yang baru lahir...

Sehun mendekat, dan menyadari bahwa Luhan ada di sana, tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Segelas teh yang masih setengah nampak di meja. Membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan ketiduran di sini.

Apakah perempuan itu menunggunya? Apakah ketidak pedulian yang ditampilkannya tadi sebenarnya palsu? Apakah Luhan mencemaskannya yang pergi seharian bersama Jessica?

Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dada Sehun terasa hangat, dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Luhan, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam gendongannya.

Luhan menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dari tidur pulasnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum sedikit,

"Bangun tukang tidur." Bisiknya lembut.

Tetapi kemudian yang dilakukan Luhan adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dadanya. Membuat jantung Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar, dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia menuju kamar Luhan, dan membuka pintunya, kemudian dia melangkah menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Luhan langsung bergelung dengan nyaman ke arah Sehun.

Sehun sendiri duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati wajah damai Luhan yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya bergerak lembut, membelai dahi Luhan yang tertutup rambutnya. Dan kemudian didorong oleh perasaan yang tidak dimengertinya, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

Setelah itu, Sehun melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar Luhan pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luham membuka matanya dan mendadak merasa kehilangan orientasi.

Dia kebingungan menyadari dirinya berada di atas ranjangnya. Bukanlah semalam... Luhan sedang duduk minum teh di sofa, sementara Kai sedang berlatih serius dan mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah makan malam?

Seingat Luhan dia mengantuk dan memutuskan memejamkan matanya sebentar di atas sofa, saat itu benaknya sedang berkecamuk karena Sehun tak kunjung pulang juga. Lalu sepertinya dia tertidur…

Kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa berada di atas ranjang ini?

Luhan terduduk, menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, apakah dia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa sadar? Yah. Itu mungkin saja.

Dengan bergegas, Luhan langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi, dia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Luhan mengernyit melihat Sehun sudah duduk di sana, lelaki itu sedang menyesap secangkir kopi, kemudian tersenyum datar ke arah Luhan.

"Hai, aku sudah bangun duluan darimu." Gumam Sehun ramah, ada senyum di sana.

Luhan langsung gugup, "Oh... Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Tidak usah." Sehun mendorong cangkir kopi yang sudah dihabiskannya, "Aku cukup minum kopi saja, aku akan menjemput Jessica, kami berjanji akan sarapan bersama sebelum main golf."

Tangan Luhan yang membawa dua butir telur membeku, dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Kau akan pergi dengan Jessica lagi?"

Sehun tertawa, "Tentu saja, kau lupa? Tantangan itu kan seminggu lamanya." Lelaki itu lalu berdiri, meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, "Aku pergi dulu," gumamnya dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, lelaki itu pergi berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu Luhan masih terpaku kebingungan menatap bayangan Sehun yang menghilang di ambang dapur.

Sehun...bersenandung?

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang mengglayutinya, perasaan yang dia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang pasti rasanya menyesakkan dada dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun pergi lagi?"

Kai yang datang ke dapur untuk sarapan menatap Luhan yang murung. Meskipun begitu Luhan membuatkan nasi goreng keju yang sangat enak untuknya.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Kai terkekeh, "Seperti tidak sabar menghabiskan hari bersama perempuan itu ya." Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dan kita seharian di sini, menghabiskan hari yang membosankan... Hmmm..." Dia tampak berpikir. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Luhan menatap Kai dan tampak agak tertarik.

"Aku akan menemui mentorku untuk membicarakan persiapan resital tiga bulan lagi di Austria, setelah itu aku bebas. Kau bisa ikut aku, menunggu sebentar ketika aku berkonsultasi dengan mentorku, lalu kita mungkin bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, atau tempat lainnya yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Taman hiburan?" mata Luhan melebar, begitu tertarik ketika mendnegar nama taman hiburan disebut, dia tahu lotte world yang cukup terkenal, tapi yang dia tahu tiketnya cukup mahal, sehingga datang kesana hanyalah impian bagi Luhan. "Tapi… Tapi bukankah harga tiketnya mahal?"

Luhan mengungkapkan kecemasannya, membuat Kai terbahak.

"Luhan, begini-begini aku adalah pemain biola dengan bayaran tinggi, sekali-kali mentraktirmu tidak apa-apa buat kantongku," gumamnya dalam senyuman, Kai lalu menghabiskan suapan nasi gorengnya, "Ayo siap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang, semakin pagi kita sampai, semakin banyak kesempatan kita untuk mencoba banyak wahana."

Setengah meloncat, Luhan pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, membuat Kai melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan sangat mirip dengan Taemin adiknya yang begitu lugu dan polos, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang penuh binar.

Ternyata Kai cukup lemah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang setipe adiknya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, ya sudahlah lagipula dia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, bermain ke taman hiburan tentunya menyenangkan, sekaligus bisa menghibur Luhan yang tampak begitu murung.

Tiba-tiba Kai menebak-nebak, apakah Luhan begitu murung karena Sehun pergi lagi dengan Jessica hari ini?

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu Kai kira-kira setengah jam di sebuah ruangan elegan, di sebuah sekolah musik elit di kota ini. Kai pun keluar dan mengatakan bebas untuk hari ini dalam senyum lebarnya.

Mereka lalu berkendara ke bagian utara kota, memasuki kawasan taman hiburan itu. "Kau mau masuk ke yang mana dulu?"

Kai masih memutar mobilnya di jalanan yang melingkar-lingkar itu, melihat-lihat semua pilihan yang ada.

Luhan sendiri tersenyum lebar penuh harap, "Aku mau ke taman hiburan seperti yang di televisi itu."

Luhan pernah melihat iklan televisi yang menayangkan tempat hiburan ini. Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Luhan sampai berbunga-bunga membayangkannya.

Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Oke kita kesana, tapi hati-hati jangan jauh-jauh dari aku ya. Adikku dulu pernah mengalami penculikan di sana."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tampak terkejut.

"Yah... Mungkin kau tidak mengikuti berita, tetapi dulu cukup heboh ditayangkan..." Kai tersenyum pahit, "Tapi sudahlah yang penting adikku sekarang selamat dan berbahagia."

Luhan melirik sekilas ke wajah Kai, menemukan ekspresi pahit yang pekat di sana. Kenapa sekilas tadi Kai tampak begitu sedih?

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba ketika Sehun pulang ke rumah, masih jam sembilan malam dan dia mendapati apartmentnya gelap. Tidak mungkin kan mereka semua sudah tidur?

Sehun menyalakan lampu dengan kebingungan. Dan kemudian dia melangkah ke dekat kamar Luhan dan memanggil namanya, tidak ada jawaban, dia membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tidak dikunci dengan hati-hati dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kamar Kai.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Apakah Kai mengajak Luhan pergi bersamanya? Pergi kemana? Kenapa sampai malam sekali belum pulang?

Sehun menekan nomor ponsel Luhan, tersambung tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, dia kemudian mencoba menghubungi nomor Kai yang ternyata tidak aktif.

Dengan gusar dia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, menunggu setengah marah setengah cemas. Kemana Kai membawa Luhan? Apakah Luhan bersama Kai? Ataukah dia pergi sendirian? Atau jangan-jangan ayah kandungnya merencanakan menculik Luhan ketika sendirian di rumah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Sehun, membuat kepalanya kalut dan pening.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Sehun menunggu dengan cemas.

Sampai kemudian ada suara-suara itu di pintu, suara tawa cekikikan. Lalu pintu apartment terbuka, menampakkan Kai yang sedang merangkul Luhan sambil tertawa, di tangan mereka ada kembang gula yang hampir habis setengahnya.

Dua sejoli itu tertegun ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap mereka berdua dengan marah. "Kemana saja kalian?" gumamnya dingin.

Kai langsung sadar ada kemarahan di sana, dia langsung berdiri agak di depan Luhan seolah melindunginya, dan kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang berbeda.

"Oh. Hai Sehun, kami kira kau akan pulang larut seperti kemarin." Senyum Kai tampak tenang, "Aku mengajak Luhan ke taman hiburan."

Ekspresi Sehun mengeras. Hampir meledak, "Ke taman hiburan? Satu jam lebih aku menunggu kalian di sini cemas akan apa yang terjadi mencoba menghubungi ponsel kalian yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ternyata kalian ke taman hiburan dan bersenang-senang?" Sehun melemparkan tatapan marah ke arah Luhan, "Dan kau, kuharap kau tidak melupakan posisimu di rumah ini. Kau bukan salah satu dari kami. Tugasmu adalah menunggu rumah dan membersihkannya, mempersiapkan masakan. Karena kau adalah pelayan rumah ini. Mengerti? Apa perlu kuulangi? Kau hanyalah pelayan di rumah ini!"

Mata Luhan melebar, tidak menyangka akan dikata-katai seperti itu, kenapa Sehun begitu marah? Apakah karena Luhan memang melanggar aturan? Seorang pelayan seharusnya memang menunggu rumah bukan?

Luhan yang bersalah, memang Luhan yang bersalah.

Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka... Ternyata Sehun sama saja dengan ayah kandungnya dan Jessica, memandang Luhan sebagai sosok dengan kelas yang lebih rendah dan lebih hina, karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas...

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Maafkan aku...," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Kai yang melihat Luhan hampir menangis menggertakkan giginya, menatap Sehun dengan marah, "Luhan tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu Sehun, kau tidak berhak menghinanya."

Pembelaan Kai terhadap Luhan, dan juga posisi Kai yang menutupi Luhan seolah melindungi Luhan dari dirinya semakin menyulut kemarahan Sehun. dia memandang Kai dengan dingin.

"Luhan itu pelayanku, sudah hakku untuk memarahinya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan. Aku yang membayar gajinya, aku yang memberinya tempat bernaung dan memberinya makan. Jadi aku berhak melakukannya." Mata Sehun bersinar sinis, "Dan kalau kau menginginkan pelayanan yang sama dari Luhan, seharusnya kau membawanya saja dan memberikan bayaran yang cukup untuknya, mungkin saja kau akan menerima pelayanan ekstra dari tubuhnya." Mata Sehun menelusuri tubuh Luhan dengan tatapan melecehkan.

Cukup sudah!

Luhan tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata hinaan Sehun kepadanya. Setengah mendorong Kai yang ada di depannya, Luhan berlari dengan berlinang air mata, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan marah, matanya menyala. "Kau keterlaluan Sehun, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, tapi kau tidak berhak menyakiti Luhan seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Apakah kau ingin memukulku? Apakah kau jangan-jangan menginginkan Luhan untukmu sendiri? Ingin memiliki tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu?"

Sehun membalas perkataan Kai dengan tantangan. Dan kemudian yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tinju yang keras di mukanya. Kai melemparkan tinju itu dengan penuh emosi, napasnya terengah-engah karena marah, suaranya bahkan bergetar menahan kemarahannya. Tinju itu begitu keras sampai kepala Sehun mundur ke belakang.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik. Aku menyayangi Luhan karena dia mirip dengan adikku. Tidak pernah ada satupun pikiran kotorku terhadapnya, tidak sepertimu," desisnya marah, "Dan kurasa persahabatan kita berakhir di sini, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, dan membawa Luhan. Kurasa lebih baik kubawa saja dia pulang sebagai calon istriku kepada mamaku, daripada dia disini terus-menerus kau lecehkan. Aku pikir dulu kau tulus menolong Luhan, tapi ternyata aku salah. Pikiranmu picik, sama seperti ayah kandungmu!"

Dan kemudian Kai berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertegun dengan rasa panas di wajahnya, bekas pukulan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun dengan kepala pening, sudut bibir yang memar dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar...

Menghina dan melecehkan Luhan seperti itu, pantas saja Kai memukulnya. Masih diingatnya air mata Luhan semalam, dan tatapan mata terlukanya. Sehun menghela napas panjang, kemarin dia begitu cemas dan bingung dan kemudian dia dihadapkan akan pemandangan Luhan dan Kai yang pulang sambil tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan tangan, tidak mempedulikan bahwa Sehun menunggu mereka dengan cemas...

Lalu kemarahannya memuncak, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Luhan.

Sehun sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan seperti itu... Kata-kata kasarnya... Penghinaannya. Dia pasti telah mencabik-cabik perasaan halus Luhan. Perempuan itu pasti benar-benar terluka.

Dengan gusar, Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Kai yang sudah berpakaian rapi di sana. Mata Kai menatapnya dingin, masih marah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini dan membawa Luhan." Gumam Kai tegas.

Matanya melirik ke arah kamar Luhan yang tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya Luhan belum bangun jam segini. Biasanya Luhan sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan minuman panas dan sarapan yang beraroma harum.

Tetapi Kai maklum, perlakuan Sehun kepadanya semalam tentu sangatlah menyakiti perempuan itu, mungkin perempuan itu menangis semalaman.

Sehun meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Kai, jangan pergi, maafkan aku, dan jangan bawa Luhan."

Kai menatap Sehun yang tampak berantakan dengan memar di surut bibirnya dan mata yang begitu kalut. "Kau sudah keterlaluan menghinanya Sehun, kau lupa dia seorang perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Kai mendesis, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya di sini menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dia buat, menanggung kemarahanmu yang tidak diketahui sebabnya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu Kai, kemarin aku keterlaluan. Aku memang salah. Aku pulang dan menemukan kalian tidak ada, ponsel kalian sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi, dalam kecemasanku aku malah berpikir jangan-jangan ayah kandungku menculik Luhan." Sehun menatap Kai dan meminta maaf, "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu, maafkan aku."

Kai termenung menatap Sehun dengan skeptis. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menemukan kesungguhan di mata Sehun, lelaki itu sekaligus tampak tersiksa.

Akhirnya Kai menghela napas panjang. "Semuanya terserah Luhan, minta maaflah kepadanya. Kalau dia tidak mau menerima maafmu, aku akan membawanya menjauh darimu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. "Luhan? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kemungkinan Luhan masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sehun mengetuk lagi, "Luhan, kalau bangun, keluarlah. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Kata-kataku padamu semalam memang keterlaluan. Aku cemas dan menumpahkan kemarahanku kepadamu, kau tidak pantas menerimanya, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi...Luhan?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Kai. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama harap-harap cemas.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membuka handle pintu kamar Luhan dan mendapati ranjang kosong dan rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri.

Dengan tergesa Sehun melangkah masuk diikuti Kai ke kamar mandi yang ternyata juga kosong. Lemari-lemari masih penuh dengan pakaian, rak sepatu kaca masih tertata rapi. Luhan tidak membawa apapun pergi dari sana selain pakaian yang dibawanya masuk ke kamar ini.

Luhan tidak ada di mana-mana.

Sehun melemparkan tatapan cemasnya ke arah Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Luhan tidak ada di mana-mana!<p>

Sehun langsung menghambur ke luar, memeriksa penjuru ruangan, tetapi Luhan tidak ada. Kai mengikutinya dan kemudian bergumam, menarik kesimpulannya,

"Kurasa Luhan pergi dari rumah ini setelah lewat tengah malam."

Mata Sehun menggelap, "Tapi dia kabur kemana? Dia tidak punya rumah, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya uang. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan ponselnya!" Sehun melirik frustrasi kepada ponsel yang diletakkan Luhan dengan rapi di atas meja ruang tengah, bagaikan sebuah pesan bahwa Luhan tidak membutuhkan apapun pemberian Sehun.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada mantan rekan kerjanya di cafe, mungkin saja Luhan ke sana meminta pertolongan."

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melirik nama yang ada di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya, itu Jessica yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?" Sehun menjawab telpon itu dengan gusar,

"Sekedar mengingatkanmu sayang." Jessica menjawab dengan suara lembutnya di seberang sana, "Aku akan siap kau jemput satu jam lagi, hari ini kita akan ke sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh pramutama hotelku, kau pasti akan menyukainya..."

Jessica terus berkata-kata tetapi Sehun sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Diakuinya bersama Jessica memang menyenangkan, tetapi Sehun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jessica bukan karena menyukainya, sama sekali tidak tumbuh perasaan di hatinya menghabiskan waktu begitu lama bersama Jessica. Dia mendekati Jessica hanya untuk satu alasan khusus. Satu alasan yang kemudian malahan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar bersamamu sekarang Jessica."

"Kau sudah berjanji Sehun, satu minggu bersamaku, ingat?" suara Jessica agak meninggi, tetapi perempuan itu masih bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Memang. Tetapi sekarang aku sampai di satu titik dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. Dan tidak akan pernah tertarik! "

Sebelum Jessica sempat bertanya lagi Sehun menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai yang berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap.

"Ayo kita ke cafe tempat Luhan dulu bekerja." Gumamnya tergesa.

.

.

.

Ternyata sia-sia.

Entah Jongdae berkata jujur, atau dia melindungi Luhan, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Luhan berada. Sejak pertemuan di supermarket itu, Jongdae sama sekali belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Luhan.

Sehun sudah bertanya dengan begitu serius, tetapi Jongdae tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu masih begitu terkejut karena didatangi oleh dua lelaki yang sangat tampan dan berpakaian elegan.

Yang satu tentu Jongdae sudah pernah melihatnya ketika bertemu di supermarket beberapa waktu lalu... lelaki yang sangat tampan sedangkan yang satunya lagi...itu adalah pelanggan tetap cafenya waktu itu yang sering datang ketika tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi. Yang secara kebetulan tidak pernah datang lagi setelah Luhan berhenti bekerja... jadi ini semua bukanlah kebetulan?

Kai menatap Jongdae yang kebingungan lalu mengernyit, "Sudahlah Sehun, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Luhan, kita harus berpikir ulang. Siapa kira-kira yang akan didatangi Luhan di saat dia butuh bantuan. Dan siapa kira-kira yang menginginkan Luhan menghilang."

.

.

.

.

Jessica langsung menemui William yang kebetulan suite hotelnya ada di sebelahnya, dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan marah dan kesal. William yang baru bersantai sehabis mandi, membuka pintu dan menatap terkejut ke arah Jessica, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Hai Jessica. kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau ada acara dengan Sehun?" William tersenyum senang, "Aku lihat kau telah berhasil menjeratnya, kalian pasti melewatkan banyak waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku yakin apa yang kau katakan akan terwujud, Sehun akan mengepak kopernya dan mengikuti kita pulang ke London dalam seminggu ke depan, dan kita akan merencanakan pernikahan mewah dan besar-besaran."

Wajah Jessica merah padam, teringat kembali di benaknya kata-kata Sehun ketika menolaknya tadi. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu berkata akan memenuhi tantangannya selama satu minggu, membuat Jessica merasa dia punya banyak kesempatan dan waktu, tetapi kemudian Sehun mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mencampakkan Jessica sebelumnya, tidak akan pernah!

"Perempuan jalang itu, perempuan murahan yang tinggal bersama Sehun, dia benar-benar pengganggu." Jessica mendengus menahan marah, "Pagi ini Sehun menolakku, pasti ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sehun kalau perempuan itu masih ada, Papa."

Ada senyum misterius muncul di wajah William, dan lama kelamaan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai, "Tenang saja Jessica, mulai hari ini perempuan itu sudah dibereskan."

Suaranya begitu misterius, membuat Jessica menatap William penuh tanda tanya, "Apa maksud papa?"

William membuka pintunya lebar dan mempersilahkan Jessica masuk, kemudian menutup pintu suitenya dan menatap Jessica yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan senyuman bangga,

"Well aku sudah bergerak duluan untuk menyingkirkan perempuan itu, aku sudah menduga sejak lama perempuan rendahan itu hanya akan menjadi pengganggu rencana kita. Jadi kemarin aku menyuap salah satu petugas teknisi listrik di apartemen, dia berhasil menyusup masuk ke apartemen itu di malam hari dan menculik perempuan murahan itu. Dan sesuai instruksiku, perempuan itu mungkin sudah diselundupkan ke luar negeri sebagai pelacur. Cocok dengan profesinya sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?" mata Jessica melebar indah, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita?"

William menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Sehun akan dengan segera melupakan perempuan rendahan itu dan berpaling kepada Jessica.

Jessica ada di pihaknya, dan dengan begitu dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Sehun, anaknya itu memang sulit dikendalikan dan membencinya. Tetapi dengan adanya Jessica, William yakin Sehun akan menurut padanya, seperti seharusnya seorang anak menurut kepada ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan terkejut, mengetahui bahwa dia berada di ruang sempit yang gelap. Dia langsung panik mengetahui getaran-getaran yang ada di bawahnya.

Astaga! Dia ada di dalam bagasi mobil!

Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya, membuatnya pegal, tetapi kakinya tidak. Luhan berguling, megap-megap mencari napas, bagasi itu sempit dan gelap, dan Luhan merasa sesak napas. Dia memukul-mukul bagasi itu sekuat tenaga, menendang-nendangnya sekencang mungkin, tetapi percuma, mobil itu tetap melaju kencang, tak peduli dengan semua usahanya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan terdiam, dengan napas makin terengah dan lemas kelelahan.

Oh Tuhan! Dia langsung teringat tatapan kebencian William, ayah kandung Sehun kepadanya. Apakah ini direncanakan oleh William untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun?

Sehun... tiba-tiba air mata Luhan mengalir, dia megap-megap lagi berusaha mencari napas, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Lalu semuanya gelap, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Luhan sempat mungkin dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Petugas apartemen mengatakan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi dini hari, dia melihat salah seorang teknisi membawa kotak yang sangat besar...dia sempat curiga, tetapi karena teknisi itu adalah petugas apartemen ini yang sudah bekerja cukup lama, dia menghapus kecurigaannya."

"Apakah kau curiga kotak itu berisi Luhan?"

Kai duduk di depan Sehun sementara petugas polisi ada di belakang mereka. Ya. Mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi, melaporkan hilangnya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tidak ada lagi yang mencurigakan setelah lewat tengah malam selain kejadian itu. Luhan pasti dibawa keluar di dalam kotak besar itu."

Untunglah kesaksian petugas apartemen sangat membantu. Teknisi itu memiliki mobil yang tercatat, dan sekarang polisi sedang berusaha melacaknya,

"Sepertinya itu penculikan amatiran. Karena kalau benar pelakunya teknisi itu, dia bertindak gegabah dan bodoh, dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi jejaknya."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, ingatannya melayang di masa itu, ketika adiknya diculik. Suasananya hampir sama, para polisi bergerak, mencoba mencari titik terang. Tanpa sadar Kai mengernyit, apakah perempuan-perempuan baik yang ada di sisinya haruslah selalu mengalami penculikan?

Kali ini Kai tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

Diliriknya Sehun, lelaki itu tampak tenang dan memasang wajah datar, tetapi Kai tahu Sehun gelisah dan ketakutan setengah mati.

Ada perasaan yang tanpa sadar ditumbuhkan Sehun kepada Luhan. Itu sudah pasti, dulu mungkin Sehun tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menyadarinya...

Kai tersenyum sedih, dan jangan sampai Sehun terlambat... bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menemukan Luhan.

Seorang petugas polisi menghampiri mereka, mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sehun langsung berdiri, Kai menatap Sehun dengan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Polisi bisa melacak mobil itu, sekarang sedang mengarah ke pelabuhan. Sepertinya si penculik ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan menaiki kapal." Sehun mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya, "Ayo, kata petugas kita bisa ikut salah satu mobil polisi, asal saat penyergapan nanti kita tidak keluar dan membahayakan misi, kita boleh ikut."

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan begitu menegangkan bagi Sehun. Dia dan Kai duduk di jok belakang mobil polisi itu.

Informasi yang didapat dari radio polisi, mobil yang menculik Luhan ditengarai masih ada di jalan tol, belum keluar menuju arah pelabuhan. Sepanjang jalan mereka melewati truk-truk besar pengangkut barang. Dan benak Sehun bergetar ngeri... kalau mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dengan cepat, akankah perempuan itu diselundupkan seperti ini? Di dalam truk yang penuh barang kemudian di bawa menyeberang pulau seperti ternak?

Sehun makin geram kepada William, dia merasa malu, berasal dari benih lelaki sombong dan licik itu.

Penculikan ini, meskipun mereka belum bisa membuktikannya, sudah pasti didalangi oleh ayah kandungnya yang jahat itu. Dia sudah curiga. Dia sebenarnya sudah cemas ayahnya yang licik akan berbuat jahat untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. Dan semalam dia lengah, lengah karena kemarahannya sendiri.

Sehun menghela napas dengan sedih. Kalau sampai Luhan tidak dapat diselamatkan, Sehun tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba sirene polisi dibunyikan, lima mobil polisi mengerubuti sebuah sedan warna hitam yang langsung mengebut kencang, tidak mau berhenti. Mobil itu tancap gas, setengah zig zag, benar-benar nekat dan tetap tidak mau berhenti meskipun lima mobil polisi mengejarnya.

Kejar-kejaran berlangsung menegangkan. Yang ditakutkan Sehun adalah sedan hitam itu, yang mungkin ada Luhan di dalamnya, terlalu mengebut dan kehilangan kendali, membuat Luhan celaka. Sehun mengikuti pengejaran itu sambil berdoa dalam hati, berdoa semoga Luhan selamat.

Setelah pengejaran selama beberapa kilometer, sebuah mobil polisi berhasil menjajari sedan hitam itu dan memepetnya ke bahu jalan tol. Mobil yang lain mendahului dan menghadang tepat di depan. Membuat sedan itu terpaksa berhenti, dengan suara berdecit keras dan ban yang berasap. Beberapa petugas polisi langsung keluar, menodongkan senjatanya dan memerintahkan supir sedan hitam itu turun. Sopir mobil itupun turun dengan tangan di atas kepala, kemudian dipaksa berlutut.

Setelah kondisi dipastikan aman, Sehun dan Kai boleh keluar dari mobil. Hati Sehun mencelos ketika polisi itu memeriksa tempat duduk dan memastikan tidak ada penumpang lain di sana.

Jadi di mana Luhan?

Lalu seorang polisi mencongkel bagasi dengan linggis, dan di sanalah, di dalam bagasi itu, terbaring Luhan yang sudah pingsan kehabisan udara.

.

.

.

.

"Shit! "

William mengumpat ketika membaca berita di televisi berita tentang sebuah penculikan yang berhasil di gagalkan oleh polisi.

Dan berdasarkan pengakuan si penculik amatir, dia dibayar oleh orang asing yang menyuruhnya menculik dan menjual perempuan itu ke sindikat perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan pelacur.

Dengan marah William mengemas pakaiannya, dan kemudian menelepon untuk mendapatkan tiket penerbangan dengan jadwal yang paling cepat. Sayangnya semua penerbangan penuh dan harus menunggu enam jam lagi paling cepat.

Jessica juga sama paniknya setelah melihat berita itu, dia bolak-balik ke kamar William, ketakutan dan bingung. William menyuruh perempuan itu untuk diam, tetapi Jessica tetap mengomel-ngomel, menyalahkan William.

"Seharusnya papa memilih penculik yang lebih ahli, bukannya teknisi bodoh gila uang yang baru pertama kali menculik, pantas saja dia tertangkap dengan begitu mudahnya." Sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamar William, membuatnya gila, Jessica terus menerus mengomel, "Kalau begini jadinya bisa gawat, nama kita bisa tercoreng..."

"Diam Jessica!" William membentak pada akhirnya, merasa frustrasi karena disalahkan.

Jessica terkejut dibentak sedemikian keras oleh calon papa mertuanya. Matanya melebar dan kemudian wajahnya merah padam penuh kemarahan,

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!" teriak Jessica marah, "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan itu jadi kau tidak bisa melibatkanku, silahkan saja polisi menangkapmu, tapi aku tidak mau nama baikku cemar! Mulai hari ini tidak ada urusan di antara kita. Aku akan pulang ke London besok, aku telah membuang-buang waktuku dengan mencoba mengejar anak harammu yang berdarah separuh pelacur!"

Setelah meneriakkan kemarahannya, Jessica membalikkan badan dan pergi, tidak peduli William memanggil-manggil namanya.

William layak cemas, Papa Jessica adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman bangsawannya yang paling penting, kalau sampai masalah ini sampai ke telinga papa Jessica, William akan kehilangan banyak sekali keuntungan bisnisnya. William tidak akan bisa melibatkan Jessica dalam hal ini, sebagai gantinya, William berharap Jessica bijaksana dan tidak mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Sekarang dia hanya harus pergi dari negara ini secepatnya. Penerbangan ke London paling cepat enam jam lagi. Dia sudah selesai berkemas dan menenteng tas-nya untuk check out.

Sayangnya, Ketika dia membuka pintu, beberapa polisi berpakaian preman sudah berdiri di sana, siap menangkapnya, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor polisi, William bertatapan dengan Sehun yang sedang membuat laporan di kepolisian.

Mata mereka bertatapan. Dan terpatri jelas kebencian dan rasa muak Sehun kepada ayah kandungnya.

Ketika William berada di dekatnya, Sehun berbisik puas. "Aku akan menikahi Luhan segera. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan kau tidak akan diundang ke pernikahan. Pergilah ke neraka bersama gelar, harta dan darah bangsawanmu itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah William pucat pasi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sehun sudah mengalahkannya, dia sudah kalah sepenuhnya. Anaknya itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali kepadanya dan melanjutkan warisan gelarnya. Dan mungkin William tidak akan pernah bisa datang ke negara ini lagi.

Sehun dan Kai sama-sama menatap kepergian William ke ruang pemeriksaan. "Begitu pengacaranya datang, dia akan dibebaskan dengan jaminan... paling buruk dia akan dideportasi, tidak akan menerima hukuman setimpal." Gumam Kai pahit, "Dia bangsawan dan orang kaya yang punya banyak koneksi."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke negara ini."

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada rasa tersentuh di hatimu melihatnya?" Kai bertanya ingin tahu, "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah kandungmu?"

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Bagiku ayahku adalah Donghae yang merawat dan menyayangiku sampai aku dewasa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin benihnya memang menghasilkanku, tetapi selebihnya aku tidak mau punya ayah seperti dia."

Lelaki itu menandatangani laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada petugas polisi, "Ayo, aku harus ke rumah sakit, aku takut Luhan sadar dan aku tidak ada di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, Sehun ada di sana menatapnya.

Semula Luhan membelalak ketakutan, merasa bahwa dirinya ada di dalam bagasi yang gelap, sesak dan tanpa udara. Tetapi kemudian Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang panik dan menekannya lembut. Membuat Luhan menoleh kepadanya, menyadarkan dia ada di mana.

"Kemarin kau diculik Luhan, tetapi polisi menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau di bawa lebih jauh. Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kau sudah selamat." Sehun berbisik lembut, berusaha meredakan ketakutan Luhan, "Kau baik-baik saja Luhan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu dan menangis, tetapi kemudian seketika dia teringat akan kata-kata kejam Sehun kepadanya. Sebelum Luhan diculik, Sehun telah melecehkan dan merendahkannya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sini? Akankah dia merendahkan Luhan lagi?

"Aku tahu kata-kataku malam itu menyakitkan." Gumam Sehun ketika Luhan berusaha menarik tangannya, membuat Sehun harus menahannya, "Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku menyesal, aku mengucapkannya karena aku marah...dan cemburu..."

Cemburu?

Kali ini Luhan tertarik dengan perkataan Sehun, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Cemburu? Sehun cemburu? Kepada siapa? Kepadanya?

"Ya. Aku cemburu kepadamu dan Kai... Aku..." Lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan kesulitan berkata-kata, "Aku sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu, entah sejak kapan yang pasti aku sadar ketika aku merasa tidak suka saat kau biasa-biasa saja ketika mengetahui aku akan keluar bersama Jessica." Senyum Sehun tampak pahit, "Aku ingin kau marah, aku ingin kau setidaknya mengungkapkan kecemburuanmu. Tetapi kau bersikap datar kepadaku, membuatku sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan menunjukkan kecemburuannya kepada Sehun? Bagaimana mungkin dia berani? Sehun adalah majikannya, penolongnya, bagaimana boleh dia yang hanya seorang pelayan menunjukkan perasaan lebih kepada majikannya?

"Dan kemudian itu mendorongku untuk bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Pipi Sehun tampak sedikit merona, laki-laki itu jelas-jelas merasa malu, "Tujuanku pergi bersama Jessica, menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Jessica adalah untuk memancing rasa cemburumu, aku ingin kau merasa cemas aku pergi dengan perempuan lain, aku ingin bisa menebak perasaanmu."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Pada akhirnya, aku malahan yang menjadi korban kecemburuanku sendiri. Aku pulang mendapati rumah kosong, mencemaskanmu setengah mati hanya untuk mendapati kau pulang bersama Kai, tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan. Nampak begitu gembira, aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa usahaku sia-sia. Aku pergi dengan Jessica seharian dan kau bahkan tidak memikirkanku sama sekali, malahan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Kai, hal itulah yang memancing kemarahanku." Sehun menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kata-kataku kasar Luhan, dan yang pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku tahu kau akan sulit memaafkanku." Sehun melanjutkan sambil menghela napas panjang, "Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu Luhan, semua perkataan itu hanyalah manifestasi kemarahanku, tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari hatiku. Bagiku kau adalah perempuan sempurna, lugu, polos, pekerja keras, mandiri, bisa bertahan dalam kesulitan dan terlebih lagi kau telah menyentuh hatiku yang paling dalam." Dengan lembut Sehun mengecup jemari Luham, "Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat klise, dan mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tetapi aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan ternganga, kaget dan tak percaya.

Sehun mencintainya? Mencintainya? Apakah dia bermimpi? Luhan menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, tiba-tiba merasa malu, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa dicintai oleh lelaki sesempurna Sehun? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seorang pelayan udik yang kadang-kadang mempermalukannya?

"Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membaca perasaanmu." Gumam Sehun lembut, "Matamu begitu polos dan aku berusaha mencari-cari makna cinta di baliknya, yang tidak pernah aku temukan." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Maka katakanlah padaku Luhan, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Wajah Luhan merona, memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan Sehun, atas tatapan matanya yang begitu intens kepadanya. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mencoba berbicara, sementara benaknya menelaah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanakah perasaannya kepada Sehun?

Luhan mulai sering membayangkan Sehun di malam-malam sebelum tidurnya, mulai merasa rindu jika lama tidak melihat Sehun, dan dia selalu merasa bahagia jika ada Sehun di dekatnya.

"Aku... Ketika kau pergi bersama Jessica, aku sebenarnya merasa sedih...dan murung, karena itulah Kai berbaik hati mengajakku ke taman hiburan." Luhan bergumam pelan. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya. Tetapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk Sehun, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu kau merasa sedih ketika aku pergi bersama perempuan lain? Apakah kau...cemburu?"

Apakah Luhan cemburu? Apakah perasaan sakit seperti jantung diremas ketika membayangkan Sehun berdekatan dengan Jessica, menggenggam tangannya dan merangkulnya itu adalah perasaan cemburu?

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari kebenaran perasaannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga Sehun bangkit dan memeluknya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Lama, Luhan mengerutkan kening dan berpikir, menyiksa Sehun, membuat lelaki itu ingin mengguncangkan bahu Luhan, membuatnya berkata 'ya'.

Tetapi kemudian bibir indah Luhan tersenyum dan perempuan itu menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ya Sehun."

"Ya apa?" Sehun masih tidak puas rupanya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Ya Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Sehun membuat wajahnya berseri dan tampak begitu tampan.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu Luhan." Tatapan Sehun tampak mesra, "Dan kita akan menikah jadi kau bisa tinggal di apartment itu tanpa masalah?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Menikah. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Harus menunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menikah."

Luhan tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi pelayanmu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan mesra, lalu mengerutkan keningnya menggoda, "Kau masih tetap menjadi pelayanku, tapi perkerjaanmu akan bertambah, karena kau juga akan melayaniku di kamar."

Pipi Luhan langsung merah padam mendengar godaan Sehun itu, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli, dan kemudian meletakkan kepala Luhan ke dadanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan diri di kenikmatan aroma Sehun yang maskulin dan menyenangkan. Mensyukuri diri bahwa lelaki yang memeluknya ini adalah lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Luhan mengawali kehidupannya dengan pahit, menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tidak tahu asal usulnya, kemudian kejahatan orang lain membuatnya melarikan diri, mencoba hidup mandiri, memulai dari bawah dengan gigih dan mencoba bertahan di antara semua kesulitan. Sampai kemudian Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Sehun, lelaki penyendiri yang baik hati dan menolongnya. Lelaki penyendiri yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Luhan tidak pernah menduga kehidupannya akan menemui jalan yang begitu membahagiakannya, pasti Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sehingga memberikan kekasih yang begitu sempurna, kekasih yang tidak pernah berani dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

Jemari mungil Luhan melingkari pinggang Sehun, dan lelaki itu makin mempererat pelukannya yang penuh cinta kepada Luhan.

Nanti, pada saatnya nanti masih ada banyak waktu terbentang di depan mereka untuk berpelukan setiap saat. Sehun akan memiliki Luhan di rumahnya, menjadi milik pribadinya, saling memiliki dengannya.

.

.

.

Kai yang berdiri diam di depan tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu berpelukan.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya, sahabat-sahabatnya telah bertemu dengan perempuan yang benar-benar baik. Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya kapan saat itu tiba untuknya? Akankah dia menemukan perempuan yang benar-benar baik? Ataukah dia akan selalu terkalahkan rasa takut dan traumanya yang membuatnya membenci dan berprasangka kepada perempuan?

Matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang sekarang mengecup dahi Luhan lembut dan mengernyit. Dan kenapa setiap perempuan baik, yang tidak menyalakan alarm Kai selalu diambil oleh sahabatnya?

"Cemburu?"

Sebuah suara lembut dan feminim membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Xiumin berdiri di depannya.

Kai memang masih menganut aliran konvesional, dia masih belum bisa menerima ada seseorang yang tidak menerima apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya dan kemudian mengubahnya, dengan kekuatan manusia. Itu hampir-hampir seperti bentuk kesombongan manusia kepada Tuhannya...

"Xiumin." Kai menyapa kaku, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'

"Aku segera kemari setelah melihat berita televisi, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun baru sebentar bersama Luhan, aku peduli kepadanya."

Xiumin mengintip hendak masuk, tetapi kemudian tidak jadi ketika melihat Sehun sedang tertawa dan bergumam mesra kepada Luhan, dia mengangkat alisnya dan bergumam kepada Kai, "Akhirnya Sehun kita mengakui perasaannya eh?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama perasaan Sehun kepada Luhan?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Sehun menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Xiumin terkekeh, "Ketika dia membawa Luhan ke butik, tanpa sadar dia bersikap begitu posesif, matanya mengawasi Luhan seperti elang menunggu mangsa. Ketika itu aku sadar bahwa tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Sehun mengakui perasaannya."

"Dan mereka pun bahagia bersama." Kai tersenyum.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Kapan giliranmu Kai?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kau pembenci wanita. Bagaimana kalau dengan wanita yang ini?" Xiumin menyulurkan jemarinya menyentuh lengan Kai.

Seketika itu juga Kai berjingkat mundur, menatap Xiumin dengan wajah shock. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan rayuanmu bukan?" Kai bergidik.

Xiumin tergelak melihat reaksi Kai. "Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh." Dan kemudian, sambil menebarkan aroma parfumnya yang wangi, Xiumin berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertegun bingung.

Lama kemudian, Kai menyadari candaan Xiumin dan tertawa. Dasar! Makhluk ajaib yang satu itu ternyata menggodanya. Mata Kai melirik lagi ke arah dua sejoli yang tampaknya begitu diliputi cinta itu, lalu tersenyum simpul.

Waktunya sendiri akan tiba .

Dia percaya akan menemukan perempuan baik hati, yangtidak jahat dan hanya menginginkan materi dan fisiknya, yang hanya diciptakan untuknya.

Taemin dan Luhan telah menyadarkannya bahwa tidak semua perempuan berhati jahat, masih ada di sana, tersembunyi di antara semua yang mencolok, perempuan berhati baik yang menunggu untuk ditemukan. Saat untuk kisah cintanya sendiri pasti akan segera tiba. Kai hanya perlu mencari perempuan itu.

Perempuan baik hati yang akan menyentuh hatinya yang kelam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.**

**.**

Sorry for Typo.

.

chapter depan Epilogue. Awalnya saya berniat untuk menambahkan satu chapter lagi (ence) di akhir cerita. Tapi mengingat beberapa readers yang menagih saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic saya yang lain dan sebentar lagi saya akan UAS, maka saya membatalkannya. Maaf banget yaa...

.

Di sini Kai nya gantung banget. Saya juga berencana ingin meremake (lagi) novel kak santhy yang berjudul _Embrace the Chord_. novel itu bisa di bilang sequel dari

_Crush in Rush_ tapi main cast nya Kaisoo.. Itu juga alasan mengapa saya membatalkan Kyungsoo menjadi adiknya Kai di fanfic ini. Kalau banyak yang minta saya buat ngeremake novel itu maka saya akan remake secepatnya...

.

Makasih buat semua review dan dukungan dari kalian semua :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha dari novel yang berjudul sama. dan saya hanya meremakenya dengan mengganti cast dan mengedit sedikit alurnya. So don't call me plagiator, ok?!**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik dan dokter memastikan dia akan sehat-sehat saja ke depannya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di samping ranjang, sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan koper yang sudah siap di atas ranjang.

Dia menunggu Sehun yang akan menjemputnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Luhan menoleh penuh harap, tetapi bukan Sehun yang datang melainkan Kai.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan duduk di kursi depan Luhan. "Menunggu Sehun?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kai bertanya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum, menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku sudah baikan..."

"Dikurung di bagasi seperti itu memang mengerikan. Ayah Sehun memang jahat, tetapi kau bisa tenang, Luhan. dia sudah kembali ke negaranya dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Ya. Peristiwa penculikan itu memang menakutkan, sebuah pengalaman traumatis yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Kadangkala benaknya berpikir, bagaimana jika waktu itu Sehun dan Kai serta pihak kepolisian tidak berhasil mengejar penculiknya dan menyelamatkannya?

Mungkin dia akan berakhir menjadi korban perdagangan manusia di luar negeri seperti yang direncanakan oleh ayah Sehun.

Kadang di malam-malamnya di rumah sakit, Luhan masih sering terbangun tengah malam, berkeringat dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya berada di dalam bagasi, tersekap, berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan ketika itu, Sehun yang setia menungguinya langsung menggenggam tangannya, menenangkannya sampai dia tertidur kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Luhan menatap ke arah Kai, "Terimakasih Kai, kau begitu baik kepadaku."

Kai tersenyum, sebuah senyum lebar yang mempesona di wajah tampannya. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kau sangat mirip dengannya, dengan kemandirian dan sikap tegarmu." lelaki tampan itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sayangnya tidak disangka kau mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Diculik oleh orang jahat."

"Dan untunglah kami berdua sama-sama selamat." Gumam Luhan, merasa benaknya dipenuhi rasa syukur yang begitu dalam.

"Ya. Untunglah pada akhirnya kalian menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menjaga kalian." tatapan Kai tampak melembut. "Sehun lelaki yang baik, meskipun dia kadangkala keras dan menakutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi dan akan menjagamu, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika mengingat Sehun. Memang kemarahan Sehun terakhir kali sebelum dia diculik waktu itu benar- benar menyakiti hatinya, kata-kata Sehun waktu marah memang kasar. tetapi lelaki itu telah meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan sebab kemarahannya.

Sehun cemburu.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya memikirkan bahwa Sehun, lelaki sempurna itu cemburu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat asyik."

Lelaki yang dibayangkannya itu, Sehun, tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Seperti biasa penampilannya tampan dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

Luhan tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Sehun rela mengubah pola tidurnya yang biasa untuk menjemput Luhan. Yah siapa yang bisa lupa bahwa Sehun selalu bersikeras bekerja sepanjang malam dan beranjak tidur ketika menjelang pagi lalu bangun di sore hari?

Hari ini jam sepuluh pagi dan Sehun sudah rapi berada di sini untuk menjemputnya. Sehun melangkah masuk, mengangkat alisnya ketika menatap Kai.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kai?" suaranya terdengar curiga.

Kai tersenyum jahil. "Aku berencana untuk menculik Luhan sebelum kau ambil."

Seketika itu juga, Sehun dengan defensif berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang, seolah ingin menghalangi pandangan Kai kepada Luhan. "Kau harus menghadapi aku dulu." gumamnya tenang.

Kai terkekeh, geli melihat tingkah posesif Sehun kepada Luhan. "Kau bisa tenang Sehun, aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menculik Luhan, dia tidak akan mau mengikutiku karena dia sedang menunggumu."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Benarkah? kau menungguku?"

Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum malu, bingung hendak menjawab apa, sementara Kai tampak tidak tahan dengan sikap malu-malu Luhan di bawah tatapan mata tajam Sehun, dia langsung menceletuk dengan nada menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja Luhan menunggumu Sehun, kau kan berjanji akan menjemputnya keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Aku terlambat, aku sedikit kesiangan. Maafkan aku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku mengerti, Sehun."

Sekali lagi, Kai tampaknya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar, "Kau harus sedikit galak kepada Sehun, Luhan. Kalau tidak dia akan menindasmu." gumamnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mata galak oleh Sehun.

"Bisakah kau pergi Kai? aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Luhan."

Sehun seperti biasa melakukan pengusiran terang-terangan kepada sahabatnya itu. Untunglah Kai sudah biasa dengan sikap Sehun hingga sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, dia malahan tersenyum lebar, menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Oh Well baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa Luhan, sekali-kali sedikit galaklah kepada Sehun." Gumam Kai sambil terkekeh geli, melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdua saja.

Lama Sehun hanya menatap Luhan, dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, di sebelah Luhan. Aroma parfumnya yang menyenangkan menyentuh hidung Luhan, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar. Sehun terasa begitu dekat. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun bergumam lembut, menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah baikan. Tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka kok."

"Aku berjanji ayahku yang brengsek itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi."

Mata Sehun menyala, tampak geram ketika membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Tetapi mata itu berubah penuh kasih sayang ketika menatap Luhan. Lengannya bergerak, semula agak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia merangkul Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah lengannya, menyandarkan kepala Luhan ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Luhan."

Sehun tidak pernah selembut itu kepadanya. Mungkin karena sekarang lelaki itu menyadari perasaannya kepada Luhan dan sudah tidak mencoba menyangkalnya lagi?

Lelaki itu sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Luhan, meskipun rasanya Luhan masih tak percaya. Dicintai oleh lelaki seperti Sehun... mimpi. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sekarang Sehun memeluknya erat, sepenuh hatinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul keberanian di hati Luhan. Dia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke punggung Sehun, dan sebelah lengannya lagi melingkari dada Sehun, setengah memeluk lelaki itu dari samping.

"Terimakasih Sehun." gumamnya lembut, berbisik pelan dengan pipi merona merah, malu akan keberaniannya sendiri memeluk tubuh Sehun yang harum beraroma maskulin itu.

Sejenak Sehun tampak tertegun, membeku, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan balas memeluknya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu merangkulkan sebelah lengannya yang lain ke tubuh Luhan, setengah mengangkat Luhan ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, sayang." Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Luhan yang harum, "Hidupku dulu hampa, aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa pahit, tidak mensyukuri semua yang telah kumiliki. Lalu kau datang, kau membuat hidupku berarti, membuatku bersyukur masih bisa membuka mata dan menghirup napasku setiap hari, masih bisa bersyukur karena aku bisa memilikimu, perempuan polos yang begitu manis, begitu baik hati, bahkan setelah perlakuan kasarku kepadamu."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu rupanya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah atas kata-kata kasarnya kepada Luhan di pertengkaran mereka waktu itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." bisiknya tulus.

Sehun tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan, dan kemudian menenggelamkan perempuan mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau sudah memaafkanku, dasar kau perempuan berhati baik." Bisiknya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku akan menikahimu Luhan, aku akan mengurus dan menjagamu, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini,begitupun aku, kita saling memiliki, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama."

Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah janji. Diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki yang mencintai.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sederhana, hanya teman-teman dekat Sehun yang datang, serta beberapa rekan kerjanya dan koleganya. Pesta itu diadakan di ballrom sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota.

Luhan berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasinya yang rapi. Sang pengantin lelaki begitu tampan. Luhan mengawasi Sehun dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Suaminya.

Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami isteri.

Matanya melirik ke arah cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil yang elegan di jari manisnya, tanda bahwa dia terikat dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu mengenakan cincin perkawinan juga di jari manisnya, dengan versi yang lebih maskulin tentu saja. Dan setiap melihat kilatan cincin di jari manis Sehun, Luhan merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya.

Mereka sekarang adalah pasangan, saling memiliki. Luhan tidak sebatang kara lagi di dunia ini. Dia memiliki Sehun, suaminya yang akan selalu menjaganya.

Tiba-tiba mata Luhan terasa panas. Rasa haru yang luar biasa menyesaki dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras. Oh tentu saja ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ini tangisan kebahagiaan.

Di pesta yang indah ini, Luhan memang tidak mempunyai ayah, ibu ataupun keluarga lain yang ikut merayakan bersamanya. Pun demikian adanya dengan Sehun. Tetapi mereka bahagia, mereka memiliki satu sama lain dan tetap berbahagia.

Luhan percaya pada akhirnya mereka akan membentuk keluarga baru mereka sendiri, keluarga besar, seperti yang dikatakan Sehun kepadanya semalam, dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang memenuhi rumah besar mereka nanti.

"Jangan menangis."

Suara Kai terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Luhan menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu dan mengusap air matanya.

Kai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, lelaki ini juga tampak tampan dengan setelan jasnya, dia menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, sementara Xiumin menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita, Xiumin juga tampak cantik dengan gaun warna peachnya, orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan tahu bahwa Xiumin bukanlah perempuan asli.

Dengan lembut Kai mengusap air mata di sudut mata Luhan dengan saputangannya,

"Pengantin yang cantik tidak boleh menangis, nanti riasanmu rusak." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kau cantik sekali Luhan, dan Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia. Kalian tampak begitu cocok satu sama lain."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa begitu terharu, sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir lagi, "Terimakasih, Kai."

"Sama-sama Luhan, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu." Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian orang-orang yang beruntung, bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya dan bersatu, seandainya saja aku seberuntung kalian."

"Kau pasti akan mengalami keberuntungan itu suatu saat nanti." Tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggamkan buket bunganya ke tangan Kai, "Ini buket bungaku untukmu."

Kai terkekeh, tetapi dia menerima bunga itu. "Ini kan biasanya untuk perempuan lajang, aku yakin banyak perempuan lajang menanti untuk mendapatkan bunga ini jika dilempar."

Luhan tertawa, "Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, Kai."

"Hmm kalau memang kutukan bunga pengantin ini benar, berarti aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Itu bukan kutukan, Kai. Itu sebuah berkat." Luhan langsung mengoreksi, membuat Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa,

"Terimakasih atas bunganya. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, ada pengantin pria yang datang dan memelototiku."

Dengan gaya elegan dan menggoda, Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik pergi, membawa bunga itu di tangannya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau memberikan bunga pengantinmu untuknya?"

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Luhan, menatap ke arah kepergian Kai.

Luhan mendongak, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa Kai lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sini."

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berhenti untuk semakin memperkuat reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan." Mata Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "Tetapi dia sangat baik kepadamu, membuatku sedikit cemburu."

Dengan malu Luhan memukul sebelah lengan Sehun, "Dia menganggapku seperti adiknya."

Sehun terkekeh, menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya. Aku tahu. Kurasa kau harus terbiasa, Luhan, aku akan mencemburui semua lelaki, siapapun yang berani melirikmu akan membuatku merasa cemburu, tak terkecuali."

"Tidak ada yang akan melirikku." Luhan menyahut, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun.

Sehun menarik bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya, Isterinya. Pengantinnya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih yang mengembang indah di pinggangnya. Rambut Luhan terurai sempurna, membingkai wajahnya, dengan riasan sederhana yang membuat wajah polosnya semakin cemerlang.

"Kau cantik, Luhan. Kau sempurna untukku. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Bersamamu, menjadi suamimu adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukku." Sehun menunduk, mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan, "Sekarang maukah kau berdansa denganku, pengantinku?"

Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Mereka menyatu di tengah lantai dansa, dengan lengan-lengan kuat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Mereka berada di tengah pasangan lain yang berdansa, tetapi bagi Sehun dan Luhan, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, menikmati kebahagiaan langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka.

Pernikahan bukanlah tujuan akhir dari sebuah hubungan percintaan. Pernikahan adalah sebuah awal, awal diamana dua anak manusia merengkuh janji untuk menjalani hidup bersama. Dua yang menjadi satu, satu yang terdiri dari dua. Itulah mereka sekarang. Luhan tidak tahu akan menjadi apa Sehun nanti. Tetapi yang dia tahu, mereka akan menjadi kuat bersama ke depannya, karena mereka akan selalu bergenggaman tangan.

.

.

.

.

Kai melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menyadari beberapa perempuan menoleh dua kali setiap berpapasan dengannya. Dia sudah biasa menerima tatapan mata seperti itu, tatapan mata kagum dan terpesona perempuan-perempuan itu kepadanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun seperti biasa, tampak merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan posesif seolah-olah ingin melindunginya dari hiruk pikuk keramaian bandara.

Luhanlah yang pertama melihatnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat, membuat Kai tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pasangan itu.

"Kalian hanya membawa dua tas itu?" Kai melirik dua buah koper yang ada di dekat kaki Sehun.

Ya. Sehun dan Luhan akan menetap permanen di Australia, kebetulan Sehun menerima pekerjaan di sana, dan dia juga memiliki investasi di perusahaan yang cukup besar di sana. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang benar-benar baru, mencoba membangun keluarga kembali dari awal.

"Barang-barang yang lain akan dikirimkan melalui jasa pengiriman. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang, kami bisa membelinya nanti di sana berikut perabotan untuk mengisi rumah kami di sana." Sehun tersenyum, menatap Kai penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya menempati apartemen barumu? kuharap kau kerasan."

Kai memang telah membeli apartemen yang dulunya milik Sehun segera setelah Sehun memutuskan untuk pindah ke australia dan menetap di sana. Dia merasa nyaman di apartemen itu, sekaligus dengan pindah ke tempatnya sendiri, dia bisa menghindari mamanya yang terus menerus berusaha menjodohkannya dan memaksanya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan mencari pendamping hidup.

"Aku senang di sana." Kai tersenyum lebar hingga barisan deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat, "Banyak kenangan manis yang tertinggal di sana." Matanya melembut, menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan berganti-ganti. Pada saat yang sama panggilan untuk keberangkatan penerbangan terdengar,

"Hati-hati ya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Kai. Mampirlah ke Australia kapanpun kau sempat."

Luhan menyahut lembut, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan Kai memeluk perempuan itu dengan sayang, seperti memeluk adiknya sendiri

"Pasti." Kai mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Aku yakin kalian akan berbahagia."

"Terimakasih Kai." Sehun menyalami Kai, mereka berpelukan sejenak, dan Sehun menepuk pundak Kai dengan menggoda, "Aku harap kau akan menemukan tempat berlabuh, sama seperti diriku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kai tersenyum skeptis, "Itu mungkin masih akan lama sekali." gumamnya.

Sehun tertawa, "Yah. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja jodohmu ada di sekitar sini hanya saja kau belum mengetahuinya." Lelaki itu mengamit jemari Luhan, "Ayo sayang, kita harus masuk sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk, sekali lagi menatap lembut ke arah Kai. "Sampai jumpa lagi Kai."

Kai melambaikan tangannya, menatap pasangan itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh, "Sampai jumpa lagi." jawabnya lembut.

Luhan dan Sehun memasuki gate penerbangan, bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih karena mau mengikutiku ke Australia." gumam Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit berat untukmu, meninggalkan semua kehidupan yang biasa kau jalani untuk pindah ke negara baru yang sama sekali asing."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa yang kutinggalkan di sini, Sehun. Aku hanya punya kau. dan aku isterimu, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kemanapun?" mata Sehun tampak menggoda.

Luhan langsung mengangguk mantap. "Kemanapun."

Sehun membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Saat ini, aku memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat manapun yang menyediakan ranjang."

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah, spontan memukul lengan Sehun. "Sehun!" gumamnya memperingatkan, memandang ke sekeliling takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar godaan sensual Sehun kepadanya tadi.

Sementara itu Sehun tertawa melihat pipi Luhan yang semerah kepinting rebus. Diraihnya kembali isterinya ke dalam pelukannya, ketika dia berbisik, suaranya serak penuh perasaan.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Luhan. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Luhan membalas pelukan suaminya matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan, "Akupun demikian adanya, Sehun."

Dan beginilah akhirnya, dua manusia yang berasal dari dua dunia berbeda, dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersua, ternyata bersimpangan jalan dan saling terkait. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyatu, terikat oleh cinta, berlabuh di dalam janji pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik next untuk chapter tambahan


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Crush In Rush**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan (girl) - Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), etc**

**Rated : Mature**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chapter ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Maaf bila tidak nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya.**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Dont'read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Luhan dan Sehun sampai di apartemen baru mereka yang berada di Australia.

Tangan kiri Sehun berada di pinggang Luhan, merangkul perempuan itu dengan posesif. Di belakang mereka ada dua pegawai yang membawakan barang mereka, menuju ke apartemen baru milik Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun berhenti di samping pintu dan jemarinya bergerak untuk menekan beberapa digit angka untuk memasukan password, tak sedetikpun tangannya lepas dari pinggang Luhan.

Pintu terbuka dan mereka segera masuk. Pegawai-pegawai itu meletakan barang bawaan Sehun dan Luhan di dekat sebuah pajangan yang ada di ruangan itu. Sehun merogoh kantongnya lalu memberikan uang 'tip' kepada para pegawai itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah para pegawai keluar, lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pinggan Luhan dan berlalu menuju ke sebuah sofa putih yang di depannya terdapat televisi layar datar. Ia duduk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Kakinya ia luruskan agar tidak menimbulkan kram.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah saat ini. setelah melintasi antar negara dan mengurusi beberapa urusan, mungkin tidur akan terasa nikmat.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari Luhan tidak kunjung menghampirinya. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan menoleh menatap Luhan yang sedang berusaha untuk membawa barang bawaan mereka ke kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku... Aku akan membereskan barang-barang."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia tidak habis fikir mengapa istrinya begitu polos. Luhan sudah menjadi istrinya.. menjadi Nyonya Oh, dan sehun tidak akan rela membiarkan istrinya berkeringat hanya untuk membereskan barang.

Sehun kaya.. ia bisa menyewa pelayan untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka tanpa harus Luhan yang membereskannya.

"Tinggalkan itu! kemarilah."

Perkataan Sehun seperti perintah membuat Luhan langsung melepaskan koper dan tas yang sedang ia pegang lalu menghampiri Sehun.

Luhan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sehun, duduk dengan jarak yang tidak teralu dekat dengan lelaki itu. Sehun mengerenyit sambil menatap Luhan. Apakah Luhan masih merasa canggung kepadanya?

Tangan Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya dengan pelan, menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Semburat merah muncul menghiasi pipi Luhan, membuat Sehun mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah menjaga jarak dengan suamimu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. Dengan ragu-ragu, wanita itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun membuat lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka sambil tersenyum. Luhan pun ikut tersenyum sambil menatap mata Sehun.

"Apa kau bahagia, Oh Luhan?" Sehun berbisik, hembusan nafas Sehun mengenai bibirnya di karnakan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Sangat... Aku sangat bahagia."

Sehun melebarkan senyumnya dan meraih dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Sehun. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya saat bibir tipis Sehun menyentuh dan menyapu bibirnya.

Ciumannya sangat lembut. Sehun menggerakan bibirnya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati seakan takut melukai Luhan. Lelaki itu menyesap, melumat dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah dan atas Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan berusaha membalas ciuman Sehun walaupun gerakannya terlampau kaku. Ya, dia masih amatiran.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu terkekeh geli, "Kau masih amatiran ternyata. Kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Dengan pipi yang memerah, Luhan mengalihkan matanya menatap ke arah lain selain Sehun. "Pernah... dan itu dengan mu."

"Apakah yang waktu itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?" Sehun tentunya tidak lupa ciuman waktu itu, saat Luhan masih menjadi kekasih pura-puranya. Dan sialnya Kai memergoki mereka waktu itu.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sementara Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya dengan senang, tangan kanannya meraih lagi dagu Luhan untuk membuat perempuan itu menatapnya kembali.

"Jadi aku adalah ciuman pertamamu ya?" Sehun langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan lagi dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan dan merasakan kehangatan.

Tangan Luhan yang masih mengalung di leher Sehun beraih menjadi mendekap kepala lelaki itu, perempuan itu menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Sehun.

"ya.. You're my first kiss, my first love... and my last love, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sehun duduk di kursi kerjanya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia terpaksa harus memundurkan jadwal bulan madunya bersama Luhan karena pekerjaannya.

Luhan sendiri sedang berbaring di sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan itu sambil membaca sebuah novel. Ia bilang ingin menemani lelaki itu bekerja.

Tapi karena adanya Luhan di ruangan itu membuat Sehun tidak fokus, sesekali lelaki itu mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan. Posisi Luhan saat ini seperti sedang menggodanya.

Oh.. sungguh Sehun benar-benar tidak fokus.

Ia meletakan alat tulisnya di meja lalu menyesap kopi hitam buatan Luhan yang sudah mulai dingin. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil dengan perlahan novel yang sedang di baca Luhan lalu menaruhnya di nakas.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bergairah lalu mengangkat perempuan itu ala bridal style, "Itu bisa di kerjakan besok."

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk di gendongan Sehun, pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Ia tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar dengan susah payah, Sehun menuju ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan Luhan dengan perlahan. Ia langsung mengurung Luhan dalam kungkungannya dan setengah menindih perempuan itu.

Sehun menunduk mendekati telinga Luhan lalu meniup belakang telinga Luhan membuat perempuan itu memejamkan mata, antara geli dan... eumm tak perlu di jelaskan.

Bibir Sehun menciumi telinga itu dan perlahan ciumannya menjadi ke pipi Luhan dan berakhir di bibir indah Luhan. Semula adalah ciuman yang lembut tapi entah mengapa ciuman mereka berubah menjadi liar dan penuh gairah. Sehun melumat dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan tanpa ampun membuat perempuan itu kewalahan.

Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan pelan agar Luhan membuka mulutnya. Setelahnya lidah Sehun menelusuri gua hangat Luhan, mengabsen satu persatu gigi perempuan itu. tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya berada di sisi kepala Luhan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun masih sibuk mengeksploitasi mulut Luhan membuat perempuan itu hampir kehabisan nafas. Entah saliva milik siapa keluar dari sudut bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melepas tautan mereka. Keduanya terengah dan berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata Sehun melihat ke arah kemeja Luhan yang kancingnya sudah terbuka tiga sehingga menampilkan bahu dan payudara Luhan yang masih tertutup bra hitam.

Sehun mengerang... Luhan sungguh membuatnya gila.

Lelaki itu langsung menyerang bahu Luhan dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan. Ia mencium, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat bahu Luhan sampai ke lehernya, membuat perempuan itu mendesah tertahan.

"Desahkanhh... namaku.. sayangngh.." Sehun berbisik di tengah kesibukannya. Ciumannya beralih ke puncak payudara Luhan yang masih tertutup bra.

"S-sehunnhh.. nghh.."

Tangannya berusaha untuk membuka pengait bra Luhan. Setelah menemukannya, ia membuka pengait itu lalu melepaskan bra menyebalkan itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Sehun pun menatap payudara Luhan yang sudah tidak tertutupi apa-apa lagi dengan takjub dan membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Luhan merasa malu sendiri melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedang memandangi kedua payudaranya.

Perempuan langsung meraih kepala Sehun dan menempelkannya di payudaranya yang putih. Seperti kucing yang di beri ikan, Sehun langsung melahap nipple Luhan sementara tangan kirinya memijat payudara kiri Luhan membuat perempuan itu memejamkan matanya keenakan.

"Kau.. sudah mulai agresif rupanya."

"S-sehunnhhh..ahh.."

Sehun sangat mahir membuat Luhan melayang. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah akan semua perlakuan Sehun, terkadang tangannya meremas surai milik Suaminya itu untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang sanga luar biasa.

Sehun kini beralih menghisap nipple payudara sebelah kiri Luhan dan tangan kanannya memijat payudara sebelah kanan Luhan. Ia menghisapnya kuat-kuat bahkan terkadang lidahnya memainkan nipple Luhan, memelintirnya dan menghisapnya lagi.

Sungguh, Tubuh Luhan seperti narkotika.. membuat Sehun kecanduan..

Mulut Sehun masih sibuk memainkan kedua payudara Luhan tetapi tangannya perlahan merambat ke kancing celana Luhan dan membukanya. Ie melepaskan tautannya sejenak untuk melepaskan celana dan underwear Luhan.

Sehun menatap takjub tubuh Luhan yang sudah naked. Indah, menggiurkan, sexy.. itu yang ada di benak Sehun..

"J-jangan menatapku terus.." wajah Luhan memerah lagi membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Sehun mendekat ke wajah Luhan dan mengecup bibir perempuan itu dengan cepat, "Habisnya kau sangat indah-" ,Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan sekilas, "-dan sayang sekali jika aku tidak menatapmu."

Ciuman Sehun turun ke perut datar Luhan dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan. Ia menyesapnya, menghisap, menggigit, menjilat dan meciumi perut Luhan.

"K..kauhh.. curangnghh.."

"Apanya yang curanghh?"

"Aku sudah naked sementara.. kau masih berpakaian lengkap."

Sehun menyeringai. "kalau begitu, lepaskan pakaianku."

"a-apa?"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sehun. dengan malu-malu Luhan membuka kancing itu satu persatu tak menghiraukan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Setelah kemeja Sehun terbuka, Luhan melepaskan kemeja Sehun dari tubuh lelaki itu dan menaruhnya ke lantai. Sehun yang tidak sabaran langsung membuka celananya sendiri beserta underwearnya dan menindih Luhan lagi.

Ia mulai menyerang bibir indah itu dengan ciuman-ciuman panas sementara tangannya merambat ke kewanitaan milik Luhan. Sehun memainkan jarinya di mulut kewanitaan Luhan membuat perempuan itu mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

Sehun memasukan satu jarinya ke kewanitaan Luhan membuat perempuan itu memekik dan melepaskan tautannya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya menahan sakit. Ya, mengingat mereka baru pertama berhubungan intim. dan Sehun langsung mengecup dahi Luhan, "Awalnya akan sakit.. tapi aku berjanji akan membuatmu melayang ke langit ke tujuh."

Sehun menggerakan jarinya maju mudur. Luhan mendesah saat jemari Sehun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"ahnnhh...d-disituhhh.." Luhan mendongakan kepalanya membuat Sehun menyerang lehernya lagi.

Sehun menambah jarinya lagi membuat Luhan mengerang sakit. Sehun langsung menyerang payudara Luhan untuk mengalihkan perempuan itu dari rasa sakit.

"ahhh.. s..sehunhh.. nghh."

Sehun menggerakan jarinya maju mundur di ke wanitaan Luhan lalu menggerakkannya secara zigzag. Jari Sehun terus menerus menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik Luhan membuat perempuan itu mendesah menyebutkan nama Sehun tanpa henti.

"sehunnn.. nghhh.. a-aku ingin pipis.."

Sehun terkikik geli menghadapi tingkah polos Luhan. "Keluarkan saja."

"nan-nanti kasurnnyahh.. nghh basahh..."

"tidak.. apa-apa, sayang.."

Sehun memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat membantu Luhan untuk mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

"Sehunhhh!"

Dan cairan Luhan pun membasahi jari Sehun. lelaki itu mencabut jarinya dari kewanitaan Luhan dan menjilat jemarinya yang sudah basah karna cairan Luhan.

"Manis." Sehun menatap Luhan yang terkulai lemas, "kita bahkan belum masuk ke intinya, sayang."

"apa?!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan milik Luhan.

Dalam dua kali hentakan, sehun berhasil membenamkan kejantanannya yang besar itu. Luha memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Sehun yang melihatnya pun menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan bergantian.

"Apa aku harus menghentikannya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Lanjutkan saja."

Sehun menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Luhan. Kemudian rasa sakit Luhan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tiada tara saat Sehun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"ahh.. shhh.. sehunshhh.."

"k-kauhhh.. sempithhh... nikmat sekalihh.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati tubuh Luhan yang sangat memabukkan. Tangannya memainkan kedua payudara Luhan sementara bibirnya bermain di leher Luhan.

Luhan yang di manjakan dengan sangat ahli hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas surai Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun menaikan temponya karna merasa akan mencapai puncak, dan itu membuat Luhan tersentak-sentak karenanya.

"S..sehun.. aku ingin pipis lagi.."

"ber...samahhh.."

Mereka mengeluarkannya bersama-sama. Cairan Luhan membasahi kejantanan Sehun sementara cairan Sehun menyembur ke rahim Luhan.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Kemudian Sehun mecium dahi Luhan dan menghapus keringat yang ada di dahi Luhan.

"kau memuaskan sekali."

Luhan hanya bisa tersipu mendengar pujian Sehun. lelaki itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan memeluk perempuan itu.

Luhan mengerenyit saat Sehun tidak mencabut miliknya yang berada dalam kewanitaan Luhan.

"errr.. kau tidak mencabutnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajahnya yang menahan malu.

"Tidak." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas, "bairkan aku merasakan kehangatan di dalam tubuhmu malam ini."

Luhan memerah malu mendengar perkataan Sehun. wajahnya ia benamkan ke dada Sehun, lelaki itu pun langsung mendekapnya.

"I love you, sehun." Luhan berbisik tetapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"I love you more."

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua masuk dan tenggelam ke alam mimpi dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun kesiangan. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu ia berpakaian dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun.

Ia beranjak membuka kulkas dan mendengus saat melihat isi kulkas yang kosong. Ia lupa berbelanja.

Luhan kembali ke kamar dan mengambil beberapa uang untuk berbelanja. Ia segera keluar dari aparteme tetapi suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana?"

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidur dengan wajahnya yang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu sudah mengenakan celananya tapi tidak mengenakan atasan.

"Kulkas kosong dan aku akan berbelanja bahan masakan untuk hari ini."

Sehun terdiam selama lima detik, kemudian menatap Luhan lagi. "tidak usah. Kita akan makan di luar hari ini. aku akan bersiap-siap dan sebaiknya kau juga."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajaknya ke restoran bintang lima dan lelaki itu memesan banyak makanan. Suara biola yang mengalun indah memanjakan telinga Luhan. Luhan mendengarkan musik itu sambil melahap makanannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat Kai, dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasa rindu kepada sang Maestro jenius itu.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, Sehun memanggil seorang pelayan laki-laki dan membisikinya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dan pelayan itu secara bergantian sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kau membisikan apa kepada pelayan itu?" Luhan bertanya setelah pelayan itu beranjak.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Luhan hendak bertanya lagi tetapi Sehun segera berdiri, "Aku akan ke toilet dulu."

Luhan tersenyum manis, "baiklah."

Luhan memandang punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Tangan kirinya memainkan garpu di spagettinya yang tersisa separuh sementara tangan kanannya menopang dagunya.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dan Sehun belum kembali dari toilet. Sedari tadi perempuan itu hanya bisa memainkan spagettinya dengan bosan.

Tetapi pergerakan tangannya berhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sehun yang berlutut di sisi kursi tempatnya duduk. Tangan kanan lelaki itu di sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Sehun.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling dan mendapati orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu menatapnya dan Sehun sambil tersenyum. Bahkan ada yang bersiul untuk menggoda mereka.

Luhan ternganga saat Sehun menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dari balik punggungnya.

"Terima kasih karna telah menjadi istriku, dan bersedia untuk mengisi ke kosongan di hidupku."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca menerima perlakuan Sehun, ia mengambil bunga itu dan meminta Sehun untuk berdiri. Setelah lelaki itu berdiri, Luhan langsung memeluk suaminya itu. suara riuh dari tepuk tangan orang-orang langsung terdengar di telinga Luhan membuatnya semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Terima kasih juga karna kau telah bersedia untuk memilikiku. Aku.. wanita yang sangat beruntung."

.

Luhan memang bukan wanita yang sempurna, tetapi takdir mempertemukannya dengan Sehun, seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah Luhan fikirkan sebelumnya. Sehun melengkapi ke kosongan di hidupnya, menyempurnakan dirinya yang tidak sempurna dan membuat Luhan merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karna lelaki itu.

Mengenal Sehun adalah suatu keajaiban, Mencintai Sehun adalah hal terindah dalam hidup Luhan, dan Luhan akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk seorang Oh Sehun, suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

**A/N**

.

Ya ampun.. itu apaan? /tunjuk ke atas/ . Maaf ya kalo hasilnya jelek dan kurang nyambung, karna saya harus menyesuaikan isi cerita di chapter sebelumnya dan memahami gaya tulisan kak santhy.

.

Fanfic ini udah tamat. Makasih buat author hebat yaitu kak Santhy agatha yang sudah membuat cerita-cerita yang amazing. Kalau bisa kalian baca novel kak santhy versi aslinya di internet atau membeli bukunya langsung, atau mendownloadnya di play store.

.

Ence nya sengaja saya buat gak hot dan pendek, saya takut dosa (alasan padahal gak bisa bikin ence) .

.

.

Terakhir, terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca terutama buat yang ngereview, ngefavorite dan ngefollow :*

.

Mungkin saya akan Hiatus dulu selama beberapa waktu. Yeah gara-gara Tugaskmvret yang nggak ada habisnya dan UAS yang akan di laksanakan di saat kampus yang lain sudah libur.

Dan maaf banget buat yang nunggu remake-an embrace the chord, saya tidak bisa meremake novel itu di karenakan ada yang udah ngeremake duluan dengan cast exo dan di ffn juga udah yang banyak ngeremake novelnya kak santhy agatha. Jujur aja, saya lebih suka membuat fanfic sendiri walaupun hasilnya jelek. Maka dari itu mungkin Crush in Rush ini adalah remake-an pertama sekaligus terakhir saya.

Sekali lagi maaf banget ya, saya gak niat buat PHP-in kok /nangis di pojokan/

.

Maaf bila banyak kesalahan, sekali lagi terima kasih banget buat kalian semua.

.

Big Thanks To :

Yang ngefavorite :

**Ahjumma Kece, BeibiEXOl, Bubble KimChii, Buinbuin07, EXOST Panda, Frozen Peony, Galaxyinxing2, Huang Zi Mei, Kachimato, Lee Hwakyung, **

**LuhaeNom 0420, Meriska-Xi, Mybabydeer, NavInka Archers swifty, NoonaLu, Oh AiLu, Oh Juna93, ParkHaNa28, Riho Kagura, Ritta Frijayanti, **

**Sebut Saja Yoona, ViviNrH, Xiao HunHan, Xiao Rose, alayanaa, arvita kim, devil meet demon, dheardd94, eishaLULU, es drop, **

**hanhyewon357, himekaruL1, hxhxn, joldyck, kimyori95, lulufika, niasw3ty, nisaramaidah28, paboasshole, puputri, **

**rizkyhandayani89, salsabilla df, sehun oppa, selukr, snowy07, sunghyun1307, tchandra07 tc, tirayunita, vidyafa11, wildan sky 45, xoxokyungsu, yoanna gah.**

.

Yang ngefollow :

**Ahjumma Kece, Babydeer940412, BeibiEXOl, Bubble KimChii, Buinbuin07, Frozen Peony, Galaxyixing2, LuhaeNom 0420, MbemXiumin, Meriska-Xi,**

**Mybabydeer, NoonaLu, Oh AiLu, Oh Juna93, ParkHaNa28, Park Mhyn, Prince Changsa, Riho Kagura, Ritta Frijayanti, ViviNrH, **

**beng beng max, bunminn, dheardd94, doctorbaek, eishaaLULU, firaamalia25, hanhyewon357, himekaruL1, joldyck, kimyori95, **

**nisaramaidah28, ohoonrat, paboasshole, puputri, rika-chan, riskiqhiqy, rizkyhandayani89, ruixi1, sehun oppa, selukr, snowy07, ssnowish, sungkyurry, tchandra07 tc, wildan sky 45, xoxokyungsu, yoanna gah, yoyoye.**

.

Dan terutama buat yang ngereview :

**Beng beng max, puputri, RZHH 261220, kimayoungg, deplujung, Meriska-Xi, sehun oppa, yoanna gah, salsabilla df, arvita kim, rizkyhandayani89, MinwooImitasi, ruixi 1, levy c fiverz, hunhanoids, rika-chan, OSH KAP, yeolo, Mybabydeer, Oh Juna93, **

**devil meet demon, tchandra07 tc, Xiao Hunhan, Ritta Frijayanti, eishaaLULU, hun12han20selu, lulurara, kimyori95, selukr, jejeosh, firaamalia25, Oh AiLu, Kachimato, sungkyurri, himekaruL1, LuhaeNom 0420, Sebut Saja Yoona, doctorbaek, miku1220, meimei, **

**hanhyewon357, niasw3ty, BeibiEXOl, nisaramaidah28, Baby Kim, snowy07, 123445667890, lisnana1, Syifa Nurqolbiah, LuhanLuhanLuhan, neisha sha, vidyafa11, Babydeer940412, Riho Kagura, park sehan, mrs kim ryeong, kihae forever, Frozen Peony, NoonaLu, dan semua yang ngereview dengan pen name Guest.**

**P.S : maaf bila ada yang gak kesebut, maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

.

.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

.

By : Dbyhun (SehunGotik)


End file.
